The Blood and the Leaf
by Toramonger
Summary: After the failed retrieval of Sasuke at the Valley of End, a three man chunin team and their sensei arrive in Konoha bearing with them a beginning of an alliance from The Village Hidden in the Blood how will Konoha and this new ally face new and old evils
1. It Begins

The Leaf and the Blood

Intro:

-Okay so this is something I thought I would never do, write a fan fiction but lets just say a trio of red, green, and black wouldn't get out of my head. And in the end forced me to write this down.

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or any of the characters, I do own my OC's, and those creatures I have created namely for now nimpha which will be explained at a different time, and yes that's how its supposed to be spelled. Oh and just so you know all last names are put first like in traditional Japanese writing.

"_**Kyuubi speaking in Naruto's head"**_

"_Naruto speaking to Kyuubi in his head"_

_thoughts_

_"_speacking"

It Begins -chapter 1

Deep within the confines of a little known land, that of the Beast, the Village Hidden in Blood a women sits at a desk. She is Gonruden Haato the Biisutokage of the Village Hidden in the Blood, and the water nimpha is deep in thought. A sudden knock on the door brings her out of her thoughts.

"Biisutokage the elders have gathered as you requested, and wait in the meeting room." said the Kage's secretary.

"Thank you, Faia." replied the Kage, getting up from her desk she made her way down the hall to the grand meeting room.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Yes it is rather late for such a thing." several members put forth.

"We have just received a report, it seems Orochimaru has attacked another village." came the reply from Haato.

"What, praytell, does that have to do with us? We have always left the other villages to there own as long as they leave us in peace." questioned a white bearded elder.

"The child that was taken was involved in the attack." calmly replied the Kage. The uproar this produced was paramount.

"What shall we do about this? The child is gone now, but he was our responsibility and as such we are responsible for his actions. Something must be done to show we are not allied with this Sound village." the elder spoke up once more.

"Nor would I allow our village to become allies with one who would steal a child and wipe out its remaining clan!" said another just as vehemently. The Kage raised a hand, instantly silencing the room before speaking up.

"I called this meeting to approve an alliance offer to the village he attacked, the Village of Konoha." The Kage said. This was met with silence at first. "This will require a vote, but first I will lay down the full plan so all may know. We will send a three man team of chunin along with their instructor to Konoha, were they will proceed to get an audience with the Hokage. They will then lay down these stipulations." She said before continuing.

"First, as any other alliance if one or the other go to war the other will aid if possible, not doing so will immediately end the alliance. Second, this three man team will swear their loyalty to Konoha, and will remain there as ninja. Third, the deference's between our villages will gradually be shown and if accepted others may move with the Hokage's permission. And fourth, any ally of our ally is an ally of ours. Any questions?" the Biisutokage asked.

"Why swear their loyalty?" one of the younger members asked.

"To show that we trust them." replied the bearded elder.

"Now if there are no more questions let the voting begin." announced the Kage. The poles totaled up to 7-3 with the votes for it wining at 7.

"Tell me, Lady Kage, do you have any team in particular in mind?" one of the members asked. An evil smile formed on the Kage's lips.

"Why yes, yes I believe I will be sending Taiyuu's team." she said.

"Is there any specific reason you have chosen to send that team?" asked one of the younger ones.

"Oh, I have very good reasons." replied the Kage with a devious glint in her eyes. "First off is that it is one of the most diverse groups and would better represent our village. Secondly, and my favorite… with three females one of them is bound to mate there and strengthen our bonds." She said. This announcement was meet with stunned silence.

"The members of the team will, of coarse, only know of the first as it will directly relate to their mission." She added.

The bearded elder at first began to chuckle than it turned into a full blown laughter, and before long the entire council was rolling with laughter at the Kage's antics.

"Hump," said the Kage with a chuckle before saying "Then its settled, I'll inform the team of their new mission in the morning," and with that the meeting came to an end.

...next morning...

The Kage had just informed Taiyuu and his team of their mission.

"When does this mission start?" Taiyuu wanted to know.

"You are to leave as soon as you have everything together." came the reply from the Kage.

"As you wish," said Taiyuu and left with his team.

...2 weeks later in Konaha...

While most of the village was just waking, a lone figure stood atop the Hokage monument. Naruto sighed, he had been here since a little after midnight and still no matter how he tried he could find no way he could have done anything different and still leave Sasuke-teme alive. "_**You should have just destroyed that basterd"**_ echoed within his mind. "S_hut up furball"_, Naruto thought back with a mental sigh to his 'tenet.' Naruto had been greatly changed by Sasuke's betrayal and had let his mask slip. Unknown to him this drastic change had drastic repercussions in the kunoichi ranks. It had been a little over two weeks since Sasuke left Konoha and the village was still reeling in shock.

At the gates a team of ninja were stopped by the guards.

"Please state your business in Konoha." one of the guards requested.

"We are an emesis, and would like to speak with your Hokage." a tall man with ice blue hair answered.

"Follow me." the guard told him before turning to nod to the other guard, leaving and heading toward the Hokage tower with the strange shinobi in tow. Moments later they arrived and were escorted to the Godaime Hokage who was happy to get away form her paper work and quickly had her secretary usher them in.

Tsunade gave the group a once over, her eyes visibly widened when she noticed their head bands. "To what do we owe the honor of having a group of ninja from Blood here in Konoha?"

After having his team wait outside Taiyuu got down to the business of telling the Hokage his mission.

"How do we know we can trust your loyalty to Konoha?" Tsunade asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I do not know how your system works but in Blood your word can mean the difference between life and death. If you like we can go so far as swearing our loyalty in a binding blood oath." came the calm reply. Tsunade pondered this for a bit before giving her reply.

"I will have to discus this with the village council, but for now you will be treated as emissaries…"

The door suddenly burst open interrupting the Hokage. "Hay Baa-chan, any new missions? If I have to spend one more day doing nothing but thinking about that event I'll go crazy." yelled Naruto in an irritated voice. A vain noticeably appeared on the Hokage's brow.

"Naruto…"

"Who the heck are you?" Naruto asked, finally noticing the strange man in the room. While he was pointing at him the man began backing away from the obvious killing intent coming from the Hokage.

"Well? Answer me already." said Naruto when the stranger started edging toward the door without giving him a reply. The strange man just shook his head with a look of fear in his eyes and pointed behind the blond ninja. Now completely confused Naruto decided to ask baa-chan, but discovered why the man looked scared when he finally looked at the Hokage.

"Ha… um baa-chan?" was all he got out before Tsunadr proceeded to beat him to a pulp for interrupting an important meeting.

"Now where were we… oh, yes I believe an escort is in order, after all we can't have you wandering the streets lost… naruto… Naruto…… NARUTO!" yelled Tsunade. The blond blinked and pulled himself up from the bloody puddle on the floor.

"Yes, baa-chan?" the hyperactive blond asked.

"I told you brat, DON'T CALL ME THAT, anyway," she continued as if she had not yelled, "I have a mission for you."

"Yeah, what is it… baa-chan?" Tsunadr grinned evilly at Naruto making him gulp.

"Naruto this gentleman is Hyoukai Taiyuu of the Village Hidden in the Blood, he and his team are here as emeses, it is your job to escort them through the village and such." Tsunade said with a self satisfactory smirk.

By this time Naruto knew not to push his luck if he wanted to leave this room alive. "Um sure, its better than nothing, I guess." Naruto replied.

"Good now this is the name of a prominent hotel that puts up other country's emesis for us," she said handing him a slip of paper with the needed information on it, "After you get them settled you will escort them around the village, answering any questions they might have. Then, at eight p.m., bring them back here for a meeting with the village council." With that Tsunade dismissed them.

"Well then, shall we go?" asked Taiyuu.

"Sure." said Naruto. Stepping outside of the Hokage office Naruto noticed something for the first time. There were three very attractive kunoichi outside the Hokage's office, all giving him speculative looks. Well almost all, the red head seemed indifferent.

"Um hey, I'm Uzamaki Naruto, yea, hum, I'm your designated shinobi guide to Konoha." Naruto said, giving a slight bow.

The black haired one burst into laughter. "You should have seen the look on Asahi's face when you ran through here the first time." she said in between laughs.

"Come now Isshou, you were just as surprised as Asahi and myself." the slightly shorter green haired one said.

"Oh I know that Aki-chan, its just that Asahi's face was priceless." The newly identified Isshou said.

"Forgive my companions ramblings, they have a tendency to go a bit… overboard." Said the red haired Asahi with a deep bow.

"I was rambling?" asked Aki with a confused look on her face.

"Who the hell do you think you are Miss High and Mighty?" came Isshou's enraged comment.

"Well, I suppose you were merely commenting Aki-chan, and to be quite frank I was talking about you Isshou-chan." Asahi replied with a small smile. At which point Aki had to restrain Isshou and remind her that getting in a fight with Asahi was not in the best interest for her health.

"Well then, shall we go Naruto?" said Taiyuu as if this was a normal occurrence for his team.

O.O, Naruto shook himself out of his shock and motioned them to follow him as he left the building. His mind was in a haze about the assets of red, green, and black respectively.

The end Chapter One

-Right so this one is definitely going to be a harem, and yea I will need some help here on a few things if you would be so kind.

Other than my three OC's (the girls, duh) and Hinata (because I love Naruto-Hinata pairings) I have no idea who to put in it. The main stipulation is no TSUNADA, as that just creeps me out, any other female is fair game, to get a girl in requires two simple things, one a nominee (this also counts as the first vote) and at least three votes requesting her. VOTEING IS NOW OVER AS THIS FIC IS FINISHED!

Please forgive any spelling errors as I couldn't spell if the world depended on it, be happy I have spell check otherwise it would be really bad, so if you see any spelling errors let me know and I'll change it.

I have already written in depth descriptions of my three (four if you count Taiyuu) OC's along with their history, which I will be posting at a later date, don't want to spoil some things.

Oh and I have the definitions for my OC names on their bio sheet, those of minor characters that while they have names are not present long enough to really get to know (yet) will be defined at the bottom of the page, oh yea and last names are written first.

Definitions:

Gonruden-golden

Haato-heart

Faia-fire

Baa-chan –grandma

A Kunoichi is a female shinobi

From my other beta Blue Bunny2:

:smiles; I likey this ficcy, please R&R and make my bestest friend happy. :d


	2. The Wolf, The Fox, and The Dragonfly

The Leaf and the Blood

Intro

-Okay so this is my second chapter, where you really get to know my OC's a little better, o I have nothing against m/m its just kind of crucial to this story that Naruto be straight… as a matter of fact I will probably never write that kind of fic. I just can't so yea please don't be mad at me, if I insult anyone I give you my sincerest apologies and feel free to flame me.

Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto or any of the characters, I do own my OC's, and those creatures I have created namely for now nimpha which will be explained at a different time. O almost forgot I also own the Village Hidden in the Blood and the land of the Beasts it resides in as they came from my overly active imagination, I don't mind ya' usin' them (the village not the characters) just let me know beforehand and throw my name in somewhere :)

Harem voting: (look at end of chapter for rules)

Anko: 1

_**Kyuubi**_

_Thoughts_

"speaking"

The Wolf, The Fox, and The Dragonfly -chapter two

As Naruto lead the group through the streets of Konaha, he found himself wondering how he wound up being a tour guide. Out of nowhere he felt his ankle get nipped. "Ouch, what the hell?!" he yelled, hopping around in an effort to ease his pain.

"Oh come on, Kyoufuu only gave you a little nip and only that for ignoring him." Isshou said.

"Who?" Asked Naruto, looking at the pup in confusion.

"How rude of us not to introduce ourselves and our companions." the green haired Aki said. "I am Hananosei Aki, and this," she said, pointing at her head, "Is Gaisuto." Seeing the huge dragonfly (size of small dog) she was pointing at atop her hair Naruto's eyes opened wide.

The red haired one stepped forward. "I am Kyouyaku Asahi and this," she said pointing to the two tailed golden fox that was wrapped around her shoulders, "Is Furii." Naruto had to stop himself from sputtering at the sight of the fox.

"I'm Gesshoku Isshou and I believe you already know Kyoufuu." Said Isshou with a small laugh at Naruto's scowl.

"And I am their sensei, Hyoukai Taiyuu, and this is my friend Faitaa." Said the man while patting the head of a huge iguana that came up to his waist. Naruto just stared for a minute.

"HOW THE HELL DID I MISS THAT?!" he busted out while pointing at the iguana.

"Although he is big, unless he chooses to reveal himself, spotting him is difficult to say the least."

"Dude, that's the understatement of the year."

"Oh come now Isshou, you're just angry at him for stealing your breakfast." Aki said, poking fun at Isshou.

"Speaking of food, I could use a bite or two myself." Asahi spoke up. Hearing this Naruto did the most predictable thing in the world:

"Let's get ramen, I know a great stand whe… why is everyone staring at Asahi that way?" he asked when he noticed the odd way her teammates where looking at her.

Asahi just smiled and walked up to Naruto, she then proceeded to loop her arm through his "Oh nothing, now how about that ramen?" Asahi said, smiling at Naruto.

"Asahi," said Taiyuu, looking a little worried.

"Don't worry about it Taiyuu-sensei, I intend to eat the ramen." Asahi threw over her shoulder. Naruto just shrugged it off as his imagination, then noticed Asahi's arm with a blush. "Naruto? The ramen?" Asahi looked at him slightly confused until she noticed the slight blush, causing her to sport her own.

"Ramen?... ramen oh right, lets eat ramen!" he said, pumping his unoccupied arm into the air. He then proceeded to his favorite ramen stand Ichiraku. The others fallowed somewhat reluctantly.

…At ramen stand….

Naruto still couldn't figure out how it happened. One minute he's sitting down for some ramen, the next thing the golden fox… Furii wasn't it?, was sitting in his lap. Appearing for all the world as if nothing was out of the ordinary, looking up at Naruto with an innocent face.

"Uhhh….. can I help you with something?" he questioned the fox.

"Yip yip." Was his only reply. Asahi burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"Well you'd have to understand the way foxes think to get it, or rather the way Furii thinks." Asahi got out with a smirk, trying to catch her breath.

Inside Naruto's head a chibi fox was rolling on the ground in a fit of hysteria. _Care to share the joke fur-ball?_ Thought Naruto. _**He said you looked like a comfy seat**_ came his reply between fits of laughter.

"WHO YOU CALLAN A SEAT?!" Naruto suddenly yelled out, startling everyone.

"Yip yip?"

"You understand fox?" asked a very confused Asahi.

Realizing his blunder Naruto quickly added, "No, I just don't like being sat on."

"Rightttttt…" Asahi answered, looking less than convinced. Meanwhile, inside of Naruto's head, there appeared to be a chibi fox dieing for lack of oxygen. _Oh shut up, its all your fault you stupid fox_ thought Naruto angrily at his tenet.

With a shrug everyone sat down to eat.

"Hay Naruto, who are your friends?" asked the owner of Ichiraku, Teuchi.

"Wha…. Oh yea, these guys are emesis or something, okay this is Hyoukai Taiyuu and Faitaa, Hananosei Aki and Gaisuto, Gesshoku Isshou and Kyoufuu, and finally Kyouyaku Asahi," he said, pointing at each as he named them "And this," he said pointing to the fox in his lap, "Is Furii."

At the sight of the golden fox in Naruto's lap Teuchi smiled. "He looks good on you." said Teuchi with a look of mischief in his eyes.

"Hai hai, I'll have three miso ramen, two chicken, and five barbeque ramen please." said Naruto, ignoring the comment.

"Two pork ramen please." Taiyuu ordered.

"Three shrimp ramen if you please," said Aki.

"Five beef for me and my friend," said Isshou. Kyoufuu barked (do wolves bark?) his agreement.

"Two chicken, two pork, and two bbq if you would be so kind," said Asahi with a small smile.

Naruto, Teuchi, and his daughter Ayame who worked there did a double take

"What? Is there something on my face?" questioned Asahi at their stairs.

"Nah, their just not used to the way ya' eat, don't worry about it Asahi-chan. I've seen her put down twice that much without breaking a sweat. She's just not that hungry right now or she'd get more." Isshou enlightened them.

"O.O….okay then I better get to cooking." Said Teuchi after shaking himself out of his stupor. This seemed to snap the others out of their daze.

"So why did you become a ninja?" asked Aki, trying to make small talk.

"I'm going to become Hokage, and protect my precious people." Came Naruto's somewhat hesitant reply.

"Protect your precious people, hu? Well that's something I can respect." Said Isshou, to Naruto's surprise.

"Yes it is very honorable indeed." said Aki (I think I may have heard that line on Sholin showdown… don't own it) with a nod of her head.

"Here you are," said Teuchi, placing the ramen in front of them. A course of "Ikidicimash" (okay I know I screwed the spelling on that one up) was heard as everyone dug in. Naruto, surprisingly, was doing his rendition of eating with manners for his guests, which meant he wasn't eating quite as fast as normal.

"Hay get your own ramen!" Naruto suddenly shouted out, apparently Furii decided that sitting in Naruto's lap gave him rights to Naruto's food and was currently slurping down a mouth full of noodles.

"Actually its my fault not his, you see its traditional to share your meal with your partner in Blood, its also traditional for partners such as Furii to adopt a third even forth partner if they so chose. You see, to Furii here you are now one of his partners and therefore he feels entitled to your food. I should have told you sooner." Said Asahi with an apologetic bow.

"Wait-wait-wait-wait, how the hell did I become his partner, I DON'T SWING THAT WAY!" exclaimed Naruto.

At first they tried to hold in their laughter but failing miserably at that Taiyuu, Isshou, and even Aki burst into full blown laughter.

"I don't think you quite understood me, a partner as in a friend or sibling even, someone you look after and who in turn looks after you," said Asahi, with a small smile.

"Yip yip," said Furii in agreement.

"A friend?" asked Naruto, still looking skeptical.

"Or a sibling, yes," answered Asahi to his questioning look.

"Oh…… that's okay I guess," said a bemused Naruto.

"Yip yip," said Furii as he once again dug into Naruto's ramen.

…After finishing their meal they went to the hotel, dropped off their things, and headed to the Hokage tower as it was almost time for them to have their meeting with the council…

"On time I see," said Tsunada as the group walked into her office.

"One should not be late for such an important meeting." Taiyuu replied.

"Tha' faster we get every thing settled the faster we can start working to earn the respect and trust of the village," added Isshou.

"Those that deserve our own are really the only ones that matter though." Asahi said with a small scowl.

"True, but we should give all a chance," said Aki with a polite nod of her head.

"Alright then, please follow me," said Tsunada as she lead the team from Blood plus Naruto (he hasn't been dismissed from his escorting mission and must still follow them around :P) down the hall until they came to a set of double doors.

Before entering she turned to the group. "I informed the council of your request earlier and we are here to see what they say, now Naruto no outbursts, let me handle the council and please try to keep your cool," said Tsunada.

"Why do I need to go in there anyway?" questioned Naruto.

"What you don't want to be with me?" questioned Asahi, fluttering her eyelashes at him. Naruto gulped nervously.

"I didn't say that," he said, sensing that any other answer would put him in a world of pain.

"Fine then lets go," and without giving him another chance to protest Tsunada opened the doors and ushered them all in.

The fact that the members had been discussing something was evident from the sudden hush that fell.

"You have had time to make your decision, now what is the councils reply to Blood?" said Tsunada.

One Hyuga Hiashi stood up and stepped forward. "I, Hyuga Hiashi, head of the Hyuga clan and chosen representative of this council, here by cordially accept the before offered alliance between Konaha and Blood. And as such we gladly accept Hyoukai Taiyuu and Faitaa, Hananosei Aki and Gaisuto, Gesshoku Isshou and Kyoufuu, and Kyouyaku Asahi and Furii as Konaha Joinin instructor and chunin team."

"Good, now then council dismissed," said Tsunada, looking very pleased.

"As you wish, we will leave the rest in your capable hands Hokage-sama," said Hiashi before leaving.

On the table in the middle of the room were eight Konaha shinobi forehead protectors, as well as four files waiting for the personal info of the new shinobi. Tsunada stepped up to the table and handed two headbands to each of the four.

"Why two?" questioned Naruto with a confused look.

"One for us and one for our partners," said Aki.

"Yea their shinobi too, in our village only shinobi usually have partners so they don't need headbands." Isshou put in her two cents.

Taiyuu took his second headband and wrapped it around Faitaa's tail (the middle). Aki replaced her Blood headband with the new Leaf one, and put the other around Gaisuto's neck. Isshou did the same, but wrapped the second around Kyoufuu's head making holes for his ears. Asahi replaced her Blood headband with the new one, and took the other between her hands, bending it so that it would wrap comfortably around Furii's front right paw.

Tsunada walked around the desk and set down. She then opened one of the folders.

"Hyoukai Taiyuu, please state your species, any inherent abilities for your species, and any blood line limit you may poses."

At the word species Naruto's eyes opened wide. Taiyuu stepped forward.

"I am Hyoukai Taiyuu, I am half ice dragon and half water nimpha (at this Naruto's mouth hit the ground), as such I can change from my human form to my dragon form and have the ability to breath underwater. I have no blood line limit."

"Next is Hananosei Aki," said Tsunada, putting down Taiyuu's folder, and picking up another. Aki stepped forward.

"I am Hananosei Aki, and am an earth nimpha, as such I have the ability to communicate with plants. My blood line limit is called Aironuddo, it allows me to incase myself in wood as hard as the strongest metal and can also be used for offense as well as defense," with this Naruto just stared.

"Okay Gesshoku Isshou," said Tsunada.

"I am Gesshoku Isshou and I am a werewolf (Naruto's eyes bulged). I have three forms: human, wolf, and hybrid. My blood line limit is called Aisukikou, I can condense ice around my claws making them much more deadly."

"And Asahi." Asahi stepped forward holding her head high.

"I am Kyouyaku Asahi and I am a vampire (Naruto gulped at this, remembering an earlier conversation about eating a bite or two). I am resistant to any and all genjutsu and can detect lies a mile away, my blood line limit is called Tenpikyoutei, and allows me to be able to survive sun light and survive off of normal human food instead of blood." (Naruto sighed in relief at this.)

"Wow they certainly sent us a divers team, hummm, now then you will be going on missions, but must be accompanied by a shinobi of Leaf that I trust to teach you the ropes. Naruto, you are the lucky shinobi I have chosen. Represent our village well," said Tsunada with a mischievous smirk. "And before you ask," she said before he could interrupt her. "Yes this a mission. I will inform Kakashi of it so don't worry about that, in essence the former Blood team is your new team. That's all for now, report to the mission room tomorrow morning at eight a.m., Naruto will show you where, to get your first mission…. Dismissed."

By this time it was getting dark. "Well I'm going to find some good sake, see you at the hotel." said Taiyuu before disappearing in a cloud of mist.

"Hay Naruto?"

"Yea Aki-chan?"

"Well, I know that only humans have lived in Konaha for a long time, and I'm betting you want to know more about us, and well we want to know more about you, so I was wondering if you knew a quiet place we could all talk?" questioned Aki. Naruto looked surprised at first, then scratched the back of his head laughing slightly.

"Yea I guess your right come on, this way."

……later on top of the Hokage monument….

Silence filled the air as the four young shinobi plus three partners sat in thought.

"I guess I'll start us off," said Asahi with a sigh. "Okay lets see…. I like the moon, my best friends Aki-chan and Isshou-chan, my sensei's okay I guess ("Even if he's a lazy ass," added Isshou under her breath) and chocolate pocky. I dislike people who judge me for being a vampire without even knowing me, and my dream is to show the world that vampires aren't monsters."

"Okay my turn," yelled Isshou "I like Kyoufuu, hunting, and most of all those who accept me for me. I don't like people who say the Gesshoku family is weak just because we're defenders. My dream is to show the rest of the Aisu Ookami pack that the Gesshoku are just as powerful as other pack families."

"As for me I like plants, and those who can appreciate their beauty, my friends, and being underestimated. I dislike those who needlessly destroy plants and hurt people for no reason. My dream is to heal plants and protect those who can't protect themselves." said Aki with a small smile.

"Okay your turn Naruto-kun," said Asahi, poking a silent Naruto.

"Okay… I like ramen, training, and my precious people. I dislike people who put others down for things they have no control over and avengers. My dream is to become the greatest Hokage ever and protect my precious people." Came the answer.

Once again silence filled the air. Then Furii got out of Ashai's lap and snuggled into Naruto's.

"Yip yip," he said in sadness.

"Furii's right, your hurting right now Naruto, don't try and deny it it, its as obvious as the stars in the sky," said Asahi, looking at Naruto with sad amber eyes "What's wrong, you can tell us if you want, we won't judge you for it." She continued. Naruto looked down at the small fox in his lap looking up at him with worry in his red eyes and sighed before scratching the fox behind the ears.

"Its……. a long story," said Naruto with some reluctance.

"We are going nowhere, and you are now a member of our team, and as such we are here for you no matter what." said Aki.

"Part of your team?" questioned Naruto.

"Yea, your part of the pack and no pack mate of mine is going to suffer alone," said Isshou with feeling.

"What they are trying to say is you're our friend and you are important to us," translated Asahi for a now confused looking Naruto.

"You might not want to be my friend, if you heard my story," said Naruto sadly. Aki got a furious look in her eyes and proceeded to pound Naruto.

"Don't judge us to be so shallow before you even tell us your story," with a sigh Asahi restrained Aki.

"Naruto just tell us, you'll never know how we'll react until you do," said Asahi. Naruto looked stunned that Aki, the apparent proper one, would be the first to get mad at him. With a small smile he sighed before telling them his life story, and I mean every thing from Kyuubi to Sauske-teme (so I'm lazy, yea you should know his story if you don't tell me and I'll force myself to summarize it and post it at some point).

….after story…..

"See told you," said Naruto, taking their silence for horror at ever having considered being friends with him.

"You idiot," said Asahi, standing up and walking over to where he sat, before grabbing his arms and pulling him to his feet (knocking a very agitate Furii of). And wrapped her arms around his neck and proceeded to kiss him for all she was worth.

"Wow," was all a stunned Naruto could say when they finally came up for air.

"Yea, you're a good kisser, Naruto-kun," said a slightly dazed Asahi in a sultry voice.

"What was that for?" questioned Naruto when he was able to think again.

"One your hot, two you needed it, three I wanted to, and four did I mention that your hot?" said Asahi.

"Okay…. wait you're not upset? I have a demon-," the rest was cut off by a hand over his mouth.

"Naruto I, better than most, know what its like to be considered a monster when your not. And besides my partner is a fox demon, why would you having one sealed inside you make a difference to me?" Asahi said with a smile.

"I guess so, I just expected a different reaction." said Naruto with a small laugh.

"We should be getting back to the hotel, Taiyuu-sensei will be wondering where we are." said Aki.

"Later Naruto-kun," said Asahi gently kissing him before turning to go.

"See you tomorrow," said Aki, giving him a hug before following Asahi.

"Naruto-kun….. you don't have to be alone," said Isshou, then she quickly kissed his cheek before running to catch up with the others.

After they left Naruto stared at their retreating figures until they were out of sight, his mind in an uproar.

"What just happened?" Naruto asked out loud. Still in a daze he made his way to his apartment. The last thought in his head as he fell asleep was a pair of beautiful amber eyes looking at him in affection.

The end Chapter 2

-Yea that's chapter 2, I have decided to post my character bio's at least for Taiyuu, Aki, Isshou, and Asahi next so technically it won't be a chapter, I already have all of it written and am currently over half way finished typing it, then after that is the real chapter, which I have already started by the way.

Right so this one is definitely going to be a harem, and yea I will need some help here on a few things if you would be so kind. Other than my three OC (the girls duh) and Hinata (because I love Naruto Hinata pairings) I have no idea who to put in it. The main stipulation is no TSUNADA, as that just creeps me out, any other female is fair game, to get a girl in requires two simple things, one a nominee (this also counts as the first vote) and at least three votes requesting her.

-please let me know what you think of it so far, oh and as for Asahi liking pocky yea the story behind that is that I've been reading a lot of stories were Itachi has a pocky addiction and it got me wanting to try it. After an extensive search it hit me that World Market (don't own that either :P) would most likely have it, and what do you know, they do. So I bought some and yea….. I LOVE POCKY, there I said it are you happy now? Anyway that's where Asahi gets it from (they grow up so fast sniffles). Oh one more thing, I found a test to see what kind of pocky you are (apparently I'm milk pocky) and was wondering if I should post the site? Okay so read and review please :)

P.S I sometimes wonder if spell check doesn't make things worse.

Tanslations:

Aironuddo: ironwood

Aisukikou: ice armor

Tenpikyoutei: sun pact

From my other beta Blue Bunny2:

Hiya, I like editing so let her know if anything is outta whack so she can fix it and R&R.


	3. Asahi, Isshou, Aki, and Taiyuu bios

The Blood and the Leaf

Intro:

-Okay sorry this took longer then I though, but I had to retype it as my laptop is currently in the shop. Okay so this basically gives you the description and some background information on Taiyuu, Asahi, Aki, and Isshou.

-In this story Naruto is seventeen (they have to wait longer in my story to become ninja) and due to the sudden influx of the Kyubbi's power after the fight with Sasuke he grew and is now five foot six (so I made him tall, I always had a thing for tall guys not that being short is a big deal I mean look at me :)), he is also already wearing the new outfit of orange and black instead of orange and blue.

-Please remember to review for my story please I really need it. Oh and these are their original descriptions ,there are now Leaf headbands in the place of the Blood (three tear drops, two same level and third in between them is slightly lower).

Voting for Harem members (for rules look at end)

Anko 1

Bios for Taiyuu, Asahi, Aki, and Isshou:

**Hannanosei Aki **

**-Name Meaning**

Hannanosei-spirit of a flower

Aki-autumn

Gaisuto-spirit

**-Height**

Four feet nine inches

**-Element**

Earth

**-Bloodline**

Aironuddo (Ironwood)

**-Species**

Earth nimpha (plant spirit similar to nymph but not quit the same)

**Character description:**

Dark green hair almost black hanging in layers down a little past her shoulders. Her eyes are a deep blue that flash violet when she's mad. Her clothes are nothing special really, her shirt, while of a normal size around her waist, tapers up and wraps around her neck, leaving her shoulders and back bare if not for her chunin vest. Her shirt is the color of a sun kissed autumn leaves, and her vest is a dark woodsy brown, with twin slits running diagonally with her spinal column (one on either side). Her pants fit her snugly and end just above her ankles, and are a light earthy brown. She has fingerless gloves that go to her elbows, colored burnt orange. She has a holster on her right leg, and another much different one wrapped around her lower waist. The one on her waist is custom made for her two long thin daggers. A little above her dagger holsters rests her headband showing her to be of the Village Hidden in the Blood. By far the most unique thing about her is the dragonfly resting on her head… it is the size of a small dog(think Akamaru). This is her life long partner Gaisuto.

**Gaisuto description:**

He has a dark brown body with iridescent green wings. His eyes seem to glow an eerily orange. He is almost always by Aki's side and will defend her and what she loves until his dying breath.

**Weapon description:**

-The normal assortment of kuni and shuriken.

-Twin daggers approximately a foot or so long, with cylinder like handles. These seem to make the daggers disappear into the matching cylinder holsters. Which are black with a dark orange vine design wrapped around them.

**Bloodline description:**

Aironuddo (Ironwood) incases the user in wood as hard as the strongest steel. It can be used for both defense and offense, and is commonly used by the Hananosei clan insink with the Village of Blood's elemental earth style.

**The Hananosei clan:**

An ancient clan of nimpha's that live in harmony with the land they reside on.

**Character bio:**

Aki was like any other young nimpha until age six, at this time she witnessed one of the most devastating forest fires ever to be seen. By the time help arrived most of the forest was gone. This left a deep scar on Aki's kind heart. Seeing the forest she loved in so much pain gave her a determination like none other. And at seven she became one of the few nimpha's to join the ranks of the shinobi. At twelve she became a genin and was placed on a three man team under Hyoukai Taiyuu. She is now sixteen and a chunin, well on her way to fulfilling her dream to protect and defend those who can't do it for themselves, and to repair divested forests to their former glory. She has done much in Blood and is now eager to go to new lands and help where she can, and thus she gladly accepted the mission to Leaf.

**Kyougaku Asahi**

**-Name Meaning**

Kyougaku-pact

Asahi-morning sun

Furii-free

**-Height**

Five foot five

**-Element**

Fire

**-Bloodline**

Tenpikyoutei (sun pact)

**-Species**

Vampire

**Character description:**

Blood red hair in a braid to her shoulders, from there hanging lose to her waist. Her eyes shine bright amber. Her shirt is a simple tee that is a shimmering gold. Over which a dark maroon chunin vest rests. A dark gold skirt with matching slits on each side going to her thighs ending at her knees. Under which she wears a pair of dark red almost black shorts. A rope belt hangs on her waist in a bright crimson. Traditional black shinobi sandals adorn her feet. Her head band is wrapped around her right arm, showing her to be a shinobi of the Village Hidden in the Blood. On her back rests a broad sword that few would think her capable of wielding, on her right thigh is a shuriken holster. Around her shoulders rests a small golden fox, this is Furii her partner.

**Furii description:**

A two tailed fox demon, he is incredible mischievous. His coat is a deep gold with his tails tipped in a soft almost iridescent white. His eyes are a shocking red and always seem to be looking for trouble.

**Weapon description:**

-Normal assortment of kuni and shuriken.

-Broad sword, with hourglass like shape and a eye carved near the base, rests in a holster on her back (think Cloud's from ff7 Advent Children, except for only one sword), is approximately four feet long and five inches wide.

**Bloodline description:**

Tenpikyoutei (sun pact) allows the poseser to walk in sunlight without harm, as well as the consumption of human food (unless in dire situations) in place of blood.

**The Kyouyaku clan:**

An ancient vampire clan that long ago made a pact with sun nimpha, which gives them the ability to walk in the sun, and eat human food after the age of eight. This led to them being despised among many other vampire clans, namely the Torikkusutaa (trickster), their long time rivals. They commonly use the elemental style fire as they have come to love the sun and its life giving warmth, which they believe the fire to represent.

**Character bio:**

Asahi is the daughter to the head of the Kyouyaku, and while she is third in line to be clan head she has no desire to be. Her goal in life is to disprove the common statements against vampires and have other nations accept them as powerful friends. So at eight she joined the Blood ninja academy, and at eleven found herself on a three man team under Hyoukai Taiyuu with her two best friends Gesshoku Isshou and Hananosei as genins. She and her teammates went on to become chunin. She is now fifteen, and when assigned the mission to be an emesis she was ecstatic, though by her expression you couldn't tell, and gladly accepted, as vampires have had little contact with Leaf and this is a good way to fulfill her dream.

**Gesshoku Isshou**

**-Name Meaning**

Gesshoku-moonlight

Isshou-laugh

Kyoufuu-raging wind

Aisu Ookami-ice wolf

**-Height**

Five foot two

**-Element **

Ice

**-Bloodline**

Aisukikou (ice armor)

**-Species**

Werewolf

**Character description:**

Hair black as the night sky, hangs loose to the base of her neck. Her face is framed by two small braids. Her bright silver eyes shine with laughter. She wares a long sleeved shirt, the sleeves ending a little after her elbows in a light grey. Over which her snow white chunin vest rests. Her baggy pants go all the way to her ankles, and are a dark misty gray. A soft light grey blue split skirt going only to her hips (it's a like a loin cloth type… thingy), and black traditional shinobi sandals adorn her. On her hands are fingerless black gloves incased in silver plate claws (also has kuni holder on right leg). Her head band rests around her neck showing her to be of The Village Hidden in the Blood. At her heels a young wolf pup can be found, this is Kyoufuu her partner.

**Kyoufuu description:**

A gray wolf by all appearances, he is much more mature (most of the time) than his partner. He is a great scout and can find anything if he has the scent. His dark blue eyes startle most and seem to see everything.

**Weapon description:**

-Normal assortment of kuni and shuriken.

-Her silver plate claws show off her… animalistic nature to its fullest. While most would assume she just puts them on for battle, they would be gravely mistaken. She wears them ninety percent of the time and rarely takes them off, and has adapted so that they only cause damage when she wants them to.

**Bloodline description**

Aisukikou (ice armor) allows the user to incase themselves in an iron strong ice. This is a great defense and very little can break it, it can also be used as an offensive weapon in the right hands.

**The Aisu Ookami pack:**

A noble pack of werewolf's who have been a part of Blood since its founding. They are the first line of defense for the Blood, and take this responsibility very seriously (at times).

**Character bio:**

For generations the Gesshoku family has been among the most loyal to the Aisu alphas, and yet are still considered among the weakest of the pack. At the age of eight Isshou decided that she would become one of the best ninja of the Blood and show the pack leader that the Gesshoku are just as powerful as other families of the pack, if not better. She has made it her life long goal to earn the packs respect and get her family the recognition they deserve. At age eleven she became a genin and was placed on a three man team under Hyoukai Taiyuu. She is now fifteen and a chunin. The Biisutokage has assigned her team a mission. To go and prove to Leaf that Blood is a worthy ally. Isshou jumped on the chance to become an emesis, seeing this as her chance to show her pack what a Gesshoku can do.

**Hyoukai Taiyuu**

**-Name Meaning**

Hyoukai-ice shard

Taiyuu-courage

Faitaa-fighter

**-Height**

Six foot two

**-Element**

Ice and water

**-Bloodline**

None

**-Species**

Half ice dragon half water nimpha

**Character description:**

Shaggy hair hanging down his back in spikes. The color of a frozen river it seems to cascade down his back. A black bandana with bangs hanging out in the front, with his forehead protector on it is wrapped around his head. His bright silver pupils are framed by white irises that seem to know all. A short sleeved white shirt shows off his upper torso. He wears dark blue baggy pants (like Kakashi's) that end at his blue ninja sandals. His Jounin vest is a light grey. On his arms are folded up giant shuriken, and on his left hip is a kuni holder. At his side is a large Galapagos land iguana, this is Faitaa his partner.

**Faitaa description:**

Her scales shimmer in different shades of green and blue, framing her sea green eyes. She is large (coming to Taiyuu's upper hip) and tends to scare people merely by being there. She loves to lurk in shadow and scare people with her sudden appearance.

**Weapons description:**

-Normal assortment of kuni and shuriken.

-He has double giant shuriken (about same size as Sauske's) that fold up and fit in special holsters on his upper arms(below the wrist, above the elbow). The blades are slimmer and much more… painful looking then your average giant shuriken.

**Short Character bio:**

Very little of his history is known, his heritage is an unique one even by Blood standards. His father is an ice dragon and his mother is an unknown water nimpha. He is an above average Jounin, and was rather reluctant to take a genin team to begin with. His goal, it seems, is a simple one; to serve his village. This alone is known of him (besides the fact that he is twenty-three).

End:

Okay so there you go, I'll properly eventually have other bio's that need to be posted, and if I don't figure out how to edit already posted chapters, then I will have to dedicate another chapter to bio's (although I don't plan on it). Okay so ya don't have to review the bio's, but if ya want ya can (im always happy to read reviews…I NEED FEED BACK PLEASE!!!!) Okay so I have the next chapter written but with my laptop out of commission I don't know how long it will take me to post it, Ill try to get it out as I can.

Right so this one is definitely going to be a harem, and yea I will need some help here on a few things if you would be so kind. Other than my three OC (the girls duh) and Hinata (because I love Naruto Hinata pairings) I have no idea who to put in it. The main stipulation is no TSUNADA, as that just creeps me out, any other female is fair game, to get a girl in requires two simple things, one a nominee (this also counts as the first vote) and at least three votes requesting her.

BB2: Wow, this has to be the hardest chapter yet. . I'm so glad its over. :p


	4. Fox’s and Fang’s

The Blood and the Leaf

Intro:

-Okay sorry this took so long… yeah since I'm not really sure where this is going in regards to Kyubii, I'm making Kyubii a girl just to leave all of my options open. Okay this one is going to be a little long… um, yeah I decided it should because yeah, I owe you guys.

And for the record I know how to spell nymph but that's not what I'm talking about when I say nimpha: nymph's are creatures bound to specific things, trees, rivers, and such (in my story anyway) while nimpha's are bound only to their specific elements: earth, water and such, they are related however. Its like how a wolf is related to a dog.

Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto or any of the characters, I do own my OC's, and those creatures I have created namely for now nimpha which will be explained at a different time. Oh almost forgot I also own the Village Hidden in the Blood and the land of the Beasts it resides in as they came from my overly active imagination, I don't mined ya using them (the village not the characters) just let me know before hand and through my name in somewhere :)

Harem voting: (look at end of chapter for rules)-each need three to be for sure… okay so I may put some in with less but if they have three they will definably be in :)

Anko: 1

Ino: 1

Kurenai: 1

_**Kyubii**_

_Thoughts_

"speaking"

Fox's and Fang's-technically chapter three but lets call it four anyway :P

Furii was up early, and on a mission to find a certain fox boy and wake him up. Asahi had told him not to be to cruel to the boy, and he grudgingly agreed. So off he was, before dawn, to find the kid and have some fun with him, then there was the fact that Furii absolutely adored ramen and was sure that wherever the kid was there would also be ramen to… enjoy. So it was that he followed the blonde's scent, keeping to the shadows to avoid unwanted attention.

He came to a rundown apartment on the edge of the village. Finding a window, he maneuvered his way into the small room where Naruto's scent was strongest. Once inside he headed toward what appeared to be a bedroom. Giving him a foxy grin he crouched at the edge of the bed, before pouncing on top of the sleeping form that was Naruto. "WAKE UP!" he yelled, of coarse all Naruto heard was "YIP YIP!" as he was rudely woken up (Furii can't speak human… yet).

"What tha…?!" Said a startled Naruto until he spotted the golden fox sitting on his bed looking at him with eyes full of innocence. "Why you…" At this point Naruto proceeded to chase Furii around the room until he jumped out of the ajar window. "Get back here!" yelled Naruto jumping out the window to give chase.

Furii lead Naruto around the village weaving around and under villagers. Naruto followed as best he could, jumping from roof to roof, following the trail of chaos the little fox left in his wake. Furii ran to the front of a hotel where Asahi and the others were waiting, and jumped onto her shoulders. Naruto landed in front of the group still glaring at him.

"Um… Naruto?"

"Yeah Aki-Chan?"

"Why are you only wearing… boxers?"

"Only wearing… boxers…?" said Naruto before looking down, and sure enough found himself in only his blue boxers with red chibi foxes, which caused his face to go up in flames. Isshou had already passed out from blood lose due to a massive nose bleed, and Asahi had this strange dazed look on her face.

Aki was just staring at Naruto's face doing her best not to join Isshou, who Kyoufuu was trying to wake up. Gaisuto was beating his wings atop Aki's head in an attempt to cool her rapidly raising temperature. "Perhaps we should accompany you to your home so you can get some clothes?" questioned an amused looking Taiyuu.

"Yea… lets do that" stuttered a totally embarrassed Naruto.

"Right." said Taiyuu haling Isshou onto his shoulder so as not to leave her behind, then grabbing Asahi's hand. While Faitta's tail wrapped around Aki's wrist. "Lead the way," said Taiyuu. Needing no further encouragement they started off back toward his apartment. The girls being carried or lead by the wrist. Kyoufuu kept trying to get Isshou to wake up by nipping her hands, but had no luck.

…..Naruto's apartment…..

When Naruto came back out, Isshou had finally come around. "Um Naruto-kun… I'm sorry," said Isshou, hanging her head.

"Wha? What are you sorry for Isshou, I'm the one who ran out of my house in only my boxers."

"I… I should have handled it better… I… I shouldn't have um… thought… um yeah I shouldn't have." stuttered out Isshou.

"Thought? What thoughts?" asked Naruto… then it hit him and he invented several new shades of red. "That… tha… that's… o... Okay Isshou-chan," he managed to get out.

"Naruto-kun, I… I owe you an apology as well," said Asahi looking at her feet. "Yesterday… I… I shouldn't have been so… forward. You don't know me, and I shouldn't have gone that far. It's just I… I couldn't stop myself… Gomen."

"Wha? Oh yesterday, don't worry about it," said Naruto with a foxy grin.

"Naruto-kun?" said Hinata who had just come around the corner to find strange women talking to her Naruto-kun. "Hinata-chan, what's up?" said Naruto with a foxy grin.

"Nothing… I… I... was… just… going... to... meet my team for a mission," she got out between stuttering while poking her fingers together.

"Naruto-kun who's your friend?" said Asahi elbowing him. "Oh, right, these are the newest shinobi of Leaf." He then proceeded to introduce everyone (tired of introducing them, sometimes I wonder why I had to give them such long names T.T) "Hay, nice to meetcha," said Isshou with a wide grin.

"Indeed," said Aki with a formal bow. Asahi studied Hinata for a moment before giving a wide smile. "Anyone who is a friend of Naruto-kun is a friend of mine," she replied, giving Hinata a salute, causing her to giggle at the other girl's antics.

"While this is very entertaining, I believe we had a meeting with the Hokage?" questioned Taiyuu. "Yeah, I guess you're right," said Naruto. "Oh… I… should... go... meet... my... team," stuttered a blushing Hinata.

"Alright, well see ya later, Hinata-chan," said Naruto, at which her face turned several new shades of red that would have made a tomato proud. _He called me Hinata-chan not once but twice, will he ever like me like I like him?_ she thought to herself watching their retreating forms.

…Hokage tower, mission assignment room…

As the new team Taiyuu entered the room, they were greeted with a most peculiar sight. It wasn't the white haired old man with the red tear streaks on his face, the young girl with her hair in buns, or even the white eyed young man that seemed to have his face in a permanent scowl. No what shocked them were the two spandex clad ninja (they're not really sure if their ninja or not) that appeared to be trying to blind them with their teeth.

"Yo, bushy brows what're you guys doing here?" Naruto asked the shorter of the two green spandex wearing duo.

"Naruto, my youthful friend, we have been assigned a mission with your new youthful team!" He shouted back.

"Letting Kakashi rub off a little too well on you, eh, Naruto?" asked the white haired man. "What are you talking about Ero-senie, I'm right on time!" yelled Naruto at him.

"Barley," mumbled the white eyed scowler.

"Bushy brows… Ero-seni, and I thought our names were weird," said a shocked Isshou.

"Don't forget baa-chan over there," said Taiyuu pointing at the Hokage. "…Their Hokage's name is… baa-chan?" questioned Aki. "Not really no, those are just some… endearments Naruto seems to have thought up for them," replied Taiyuu.

"In other words… nicknames, like when I call you fur face or Aki-chan calls you Is-chan," said Asahi with a smile. "You mean like when I call you fang face or Aki-chan calls you As-chan?" "I suppose but what about Aki-chan?" "Hum yep no idea" said Isshou. "I vote for Aki-chan," said Aki.

"Alright that's enough, time for your first mission briefing. Your mission is to escort one of our falconers to a little known shack in the woods about two-three days form here. Once there, he will obtain a set of very rare birds. You will then escort him, along with the birds, back to Konaha. Normally this would be a high D, low C rank mission but recently rough shinobi have been spotted in the area, so this is therefore a high C, low B rank mission. Since this is your first official mission team Gai," points at them, "Will go with you as backup should anything go wrong." Tsunade told them.

"Naruto," said Jariya stepping forward. "Yeah ero-sene?" "Normally I would take you on a three year training mission, but with this new team they may be able to teach you things they would not teach any other. So instead I will be sending scrolls to you on a regular basis. I expect you to learn all you can from them, got that gaki?"

"Yeah, new jutsus!" said Naruto, dancing around. "Wait." he said stopping in mid shout, "Why would you guys teach me?" said Naruto looking at team Taiyuu in confusion.

"Because baka, your our teammate," said Isshou as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah and a team is strongest when everyone works together," said Aki enthusiastically.

"You have three years, so grow strong," said Jariya. "I wont fail." said Naruto pumping his fist into the air. "Hokage-sama, I have a request," said Asahi. "Yes, what is it?"

"In approximately one years time, would you please summon Gaara of the sand? I have something I would like to discuss with him and Naruto at that time." "Nani? What is it?" questioned Naruto. Asahi smirked."You'll just have to wait and find out like everyone else." "I'll see what I can do," said Tsunada.

"Yosh lets do our best Naruto!" shouted Lee doing the good guy pose.

"My youthful student Lee, you are so youthful!" said Gai.

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

They shouted hugging in front of an ocean sunset.

Taiyuu's eye visibly twitched. Aki and Asahi just stared at the duo. Isshou, on the other hand, was very curious "How do you do that?" she said poking the ocean. Lee and Gai stopped hugging and looked at her

"Gai-sensie?"

"Yes Lee?"

"…How do we do that?"

"…I have no idea Lee." At this everyone fell down anime style.

"O…kay, your mission will start now!" said Tsunada motioning for someone to come in. "This is Toku (just made name up has no meaning as far as I know) our best falconer."

"This is my guard huh? Well as long as you do your job I'll do mine," said Toku.

"Right, we meet at the Konaha entrance gates in fifteen minutes, let's go!" said Taiyuu disappearing into mist. "I really hate it when he does that," said Isshou stomping her foot in annoyance.

"Enough talk, let's go!" said Asahi running out the door. "Well see you at the gates."

"Later," said Aki and Isshou disappearing after their friend. "Your new teammates are quite… interesting Naruto." "Tell me about it Neji, and you don't even know the half of it." said Naruto exiting the building.

…Konaha gates fifteen minutes later…

Taiyuu was looking at a map Tsunade had given him in order to know the terrain. The others were milling around waiting on the order to leave. "All right, since Toku isn't a ninja we're gonna walk, everyone be on guard." "Right." came the course of replies as they set out.

…two days later…

"I'm so bored," said Naruto with his hands behind his head. All of a sudden Asahi stopped walking, getting a devilish look in her eyes. "Well it seems we have some entertainment!" she said with glee as Furii jumped from her shoulders and ran over to Naruto. "Furii's gonna stay with you Naruto-kun," she said at his confused look.

"I would like to request that everyone leave this to Isshou, Asahi, and I as the real point of this mission is for the lot of you to report our battle competence," said Aki. "As you wish, but I will step in if necessary," said Taiyuu stepping back so that only the three girls were left in front.

"Lets get this party started!" yelled Isshou as Kyoufuu barked, merrily running into the woods. Gaisuto left his usual perch and went in the opposite direction from Kyoufuu.

"Right about… now!" said a smug looking Asahi, as if on cue five rock nins appeared, being harassed by Kyoufuu and Gaisuto. Before the nins could get serious, the two left and ran over to Naruto and the others.

"Huh?" said Naruto looking surprised. "Kyoufuu and Gaisuto are tired of Furii getting all of your attention," said Aki."Hehe…so the little Konaha nins found us," said the one who appeared to be the leader.

"Yeah we're gonna take you out then without your birds you have no chance of communicating with your allies under short notice, that makes invading so much easier," smirked another.

"You'll find it not as easy as you imagine" said Asahi, narrowing her eyes. "What's a bunch of little girls, gona do? "Your men folk," pointing at the rest of the group, Tenten not included, "Seem to be throwing you little lambs to the slaughter," came the snide reply.

"Oh you're gonna pay for that one," Isshou growled out. "Leave the leader alive, we'll send him with team Gai back for a tour of Konaha's star class dungeon," said Taiyuu.

"Affirmative," said Aki analyzing her soon to be opponents and finding them wanting.

"Let's go!" said Asahi rushing into the middle of the group to take on the leader, surprising the rock nins.

"Oh yeah, Aisukikou (ice armor for those of you who didn't pay attention to the last chapter)." Shouted Isshou as her silver tipped claws were incased in ice, giving them a much longer tip and a dagger like appearance before she took on the two rock nins to the left of the leader.

"Aironuddo (ironwood)," Aki said calmly, allowing her arms to be incased in steel hard wood before charging the two rock nins on the right side of the leader.

….Asahi's battle…

(I'm still new at this so please be kind… my first fight scene)

"Water cannon (okay so yeah I know the Japanese names for some of the moves… but I can't spell them, I figure I'll be nice and only butcher one language at a time :))!" said the rock nin leader defending himself from the oncoming Asahi. She smirked and flipped over the incoming attack.

"You'll have to do better than that," she said before going through several seals of her own before announcing "Fire style! Raging Inferno!" Flames sprang up around her arms wrapping around them to form blades starting at her wrists and curving outward. Kunai and fire met before the opposing ninja yelped and dropped the now red hot kunai from his blistered hand. "Now to end this," she said going through seals once more, "Fire style! Fire prison," she yelled as fire sprang up around the leader nin incasing him in what seemed to be living fire.

…with Aki…

Aki sighed "Lets end this, Earth style, Raging Quake," she said placing her hands on the ground and spinning like a top (if you've ever watched One Peace and seen Sanji fight, that's what this looks like, she uses her bloodline to compensate for short legs) knocking the two nins down with their necks at unnatural angles.

...with Isshou…

Isshou crouched down looking at the nins before shouting "Ice style, Bloody Claws!" dodging around a sloppily thrown punch, she raked her claws across the first nin's throat, turning to avoid a bombardment of kunai before sprinting toward their source, the second nin, and snaking behind him trailing her claws along his length. Both fell to the ground without another word.

…after fight…

"Not much of a challenge," said Asahi. Taiyuu stepped forward and handed her a length of cable. "Right," she said taking it and walking up to the fire prison, with a flick of her wrist a portion of the cable disappeared inside the flames.

With a seal she released the prison revealing a now bound rock nin that looked a little crispy around the edges. "One bound rock nin, ready and waiting for transport," she said, yanking on the part of the cord she still held, causing him to tumble to the ground.

"Yoush, your student's burn bright with the flames of youth!" yelled Gai, patting Taiyuu on the back. "Wow," said Naruto "That was amazing, can you teach me that?"

"Which one?" said Aki. "All of them!"

"Well a bloodline cannot be tought, but we can teach you the elemental style of fighting," said Asahi. "It will have to wait though until after our mission." said Aki. "Right!" yelled Isshou.

…Time skip one year later, at the Hokage's office…

"Hokage-sama, Gaara of the sand is here." "Send him in," came the reply.

"You requested my presence?" Gaara asked. "Actually not me, but another. You can find them at this address," she said giving him a piece of paper with it.

"Very well," he said exiting the tower, followed by his sister Tamari. "Where are we going?" she questioned. "I'm not really sure," he answered.

...At a huge house on the outskirts of Konaha forest…

It has three floors, each with multiple rooms, only four of which are occupied. On the first floor there is a kitchen, dining room, and a large dojo. The second floor holds an extensive library and a living room. The third floor holds the bedrooms as well as bathrooms (there are bathrooms on the other floors but they only have… toilets).

All three floors have balconies, or in the case of the first floor, a porch that opens to the extensive backyard. The backyard has a sweeping garden with both flowers and produce. Leading to a lager field with training logs set up, which borders on a crystal clear pond. (Enough with the descriptions already back to the story :P)

Aki was studying some scrolls in the library (Gaisuto is in the backyard playing with Kyoufuu and Furii), Isshou was finishing up her morning workout in the dojo, and Asahi was in the kitchen preparing breakfast for everyone when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" yelled an energetic blond fresh out of the shower (only in his pants) running down the stairs to the door. "Yello," he said opening the door "Naruto?" said Gaara in surprise While Tamari was just staring at the bare chested blond with a blush on her cheeks.

"Gaara?! What are you doing here?" before Gaara was able to answer him they were interrupted "I requested his presence Naruto-kun." "Really, good morning As-chan," said Naruto with a smile before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his version of a good morning kiss.

"Morning Naruto-kun," said Asahi when they came up for air. "Oh where are your manners!" scolded Aki coming down for breakfast. "Invite our guests to breakfast Naru-kun" "Oh… um, you guys want some breakfast?" Naruto said quickly, not wanting to bring Aki's wrath down on him.

"I suppose, you can tell me of these… interesting developments," said Gaara, motioning a stunned Tamari to follow him into the dining room. "Shouldn't we get Isshou?"

questioned Aki. "Na," said Asahi "She'll come on her own." as she pulled a pan out of the oven (kitchen opens into the dining room so yeah really one big room)

"…POTATOES!" came the yell as Isshou appeared in her chair. "Yes potatoes, or rather, hash browns," said Asahi, serving everyone. "Isshou has this thing for potatoes," explained Naruto. "I like potatoes," Isshou put in (don't own that either).

"Okay… Naruto care to explain how exactly this," at which point he (Gaara) motioned at Asahi, "Happened?"

"Ohhh that well Asahi was the first person to… umm express their feelings for me. Yeah and well it just kinda grew from there. And then Aki was always polite yet fierce about what she felt, and I fell for her unshakable determination, then comes Isshou. She's like the comic relief, always finding something good in everything. She never lets anything stop her from following her heart. And yeah I love them." He said all in one breath.

"What your-!?" exclaimed Tamari. "NONONO nothing like that!" Naruto exclaimed turning a bright crimson. "He has to wait till after the wedding for that," teased Asahi.

"O… kay," said Gaara "Could I ask why you called me here Asahi-san?" "Its just Asahi and I'll answer that after breakfast."

…after breakfast (I'm starting to love doing that)…

"Okay, Hokage-sama should be there by now, follow me please," said Asahi getting up and leading them into the backyard where Tsunade and several ANBU waited. Nodding to Tsunada Asahi led them to the clearing by the pond before she started speaking. "I called Kazekage-sama (for those who don't know is Gaara) here for a very special reason. Today Naruto and Gaara, you will both receive your partners," she said with a smile

"Wait, why am I here again?" questioned Gaara still not understanding what this had to do with him. "Oh, that's simple your partners are going to be your demons." Their jaws dropped. "What I'm about to do is an ancient summoning that only members of my family can do, and even then only once every ten years. Yesterday made ten years since I last preformed it."

"What exactly are you going to do… I've never heard of a summon with the power to separate demons and their vessels safely." questioned Tsunada. "Oh I'm going to summon a Kami (means god in Japanese) of course," said Asahi, smiling at their shocked expressions.

"I asked Hokage-sama here so she would be able to put every thing in the records properly," said Asahi before she quickly began running through hand signs before anyone could question her any further. After several minutes, she began to glow an eerie blue before skimming her thumb on one of her fangs and slamming her hand to the ground. "Summoning no jutsu, Kami of the ten tails!"

Smoke filled the clearing before being blown away by the breeze revealing a horse sized lioness. Her fur shines a dark blue with the tips of her ten tails ending in an icy blue. Her eyes glow pearl blue (man that's a lot of blue) with vertical slit pupils. Her bell earrings (like on Itachi's hat) jingled as she cocked her head at those present before speaking in a voice that seemed to echo to one's very soul. "Asahi, what do you desire of me?"

"I wish for these two," at which she pointed at Naruto and Gaara, "To have the demons sealed inside of them removed and placed as their partners," Asahi replied kneeling before the lioness.

A sly grin adorned the Kami's blue maw "I will do better than that," she said before she shimmered and seemed to split into two lions, which then went see-through before charging the demon containers. One diapered into each boy, and both began to glow. Before tails started to emerge once more, last to come were their maws which seemed to be griping something. When at last both lionesses emerged each held in its mouth what appeared to be fur balls. Dropping the two on the ground, the two lions merged back into one.

"Now Kyubbi, Shukaku I have a very special present for the two of you," at which she blew an icy wind at the two fur balls that had revealed themselves to be a chibi raccoon and chibi nine tailed fox, them which wrapped around them and seemed to sink into them.

"What's the meaning of this?!" yelled an irritated Kyubbi. "Oh nothing just a little thing called a heart, oh and in case you're wondering you are still bound to your containers, they die, you die and all that, you just can't hurt them anymore," she said with a smirk before poofing away.

"You're… Kyubbi?" said Naruto poking the small fox. "How dare you I am the great Kyubbi!!" at which point Kyubbi attempted to attack Naruto, but found herself shrinking in size instead. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

Asahi burst out laughing. "Didn't she say you couldn't hurt them anymore, did you think she only meant mentally? No all you are now is an ordinary fox with the exception of having nine tails."

"A very cute one at that," said Aki picking up Kyubbi and hugging her till she turned blue. "Need… air." "You say something Kyu-chan?" said Aki looking down at the near dead fox in her arms.

"Alright kid, I know we haven't… got along in the past but could you stop staring at me like that?!" a very girly voice yelled. "What the… you're a girl?" Tamari blurted in.

"Hell yes I'm a girl what else would I be?" asked an upset raccoon.

"And stop staring," she yelled at the still frozen Gaara. "Your… not in my… head?" he said. "Yes, what of it?" questioned Shukaku. Gaara smiled before falling over asleep.

"Wow, that was fast" said Shukaku. Everyone else just stared at the now peacefully sleeping Gaara.

"Okay lets put Gaara in a bed, before he catches a cold," said Aki elbowing Naruto in the gut to get him moving. "Huh?... Oh right," he mumbled.

…time skip one and a half years later in the Hokage's office…

"Team Taiyuu and team Kakashi are here Hokage-sama," Tsunade looked up from her paper work "Send them in please." (team Kakashi consists of Sakura, Naruto. as he is no longer needed to keep an eye on team Taiyuu, and Sai who Asahi had a run in with and changed) (if you don't know who Sai is I would recommend going to google and typing in Naruto manga returns and reading till ya find him).

"You called us?" questioned Taiyuu while Kakashi was reading his orange book. "Yes we have gotten a very interesting report about the movement of the Akatsuki, it seems they plan on taking Shukaku out of Kazekage-sama."

"But that's impossible," said Naruto "Yeah, can't take what's not there," said Kyubbi from Naruto's feet. Tsunada smirked."They don't know that, and your going to get us some info on the Akatsuki from their very own mouths." "Road trip!" yelled Isshou, Kyoufuu howled his agreement form her side.

End:

Yeah that's chapter four (or three… however you look at it). So what do you think? The next chap. is gonna be… different you'll just have to wait and find out :P. About Sai, he's like he is in the manga after he decided he wants to help Naruto keep his bonds. Okay so I kinda skipped how it happened I know and I'm sorry, I'll probably do a flash back and show ya at some point (still not sure when though.)

Right so this one is definitely going to be a harem, and yeah I will need some help here on a few things if you would be so kind. Other than my three OC (the girls duh) and Hinata (because I love NarutoxHinata pairings) I have no idea who to put in it. The main stipulation is no TSUNADA, as that just creeps me out, any other female is fair game, to get a girl in requires two simple things, one a nominee (this also counts as the first vote) and at least three votes requesting her.

From my beta Jo:

Jo: I like potatoes

HNN: hits Jo upside head

Jo: run for your lives their loose screams

HNN: excuse my poor cousin, she knows not what she does

From BB2:

:falls over dead: Three hours straight and still, not, done. :screams: God, this story is huge. :p Still fun though. :giggles at sleeping Gaara and smirks: Sooo cute...


	5. Anouncement

The Blood and the Leaf

The once chp 5

NOTICE! This chapter was an idea I had bouncing in my head and at the time I didn't realy know what to do with it so I randomly put it here, that has been changed as I decided it took away from this story, if you are interested in it it is now a one shot called GROUNDED! Thank you for your time…you can go on to the next…real chapter now and Gomen (sorry)


	6. The New ANBU

The Blood and the Leaf

Intro:

This is my sixth chapter jumps for joy Okay so yeah. I really need some feed back people, I will continue to write this story even without it but I need to know what you guys think, and who should be in the harem, I have ways for even a female Haku to be in it if you want so please, please let me know okay?

Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto or any of the characters, I do own my OC's, and those creatures I have created namely for now nimpha which will be explained at a different time. Oh almost forgot I also own the Village Hidden in the Blood and the land of the Beasts it resides in as they came from my overly active imagination, I don't mined ya using them (the village not the characters) just let me know before hand and throw my name in somewhere :)

BB2: You also own the plot. :pokes:

Harem voting: (look at end of chapter for rules)-each need three to be for sure… okay so I may put some in with less but if they have three they will definably be in :)

Anko: 1

Ino: 1

Kurenai: 1

_**Kyubii**_

_Thoughts_

"speaking"

The New ANUB -chapter Six

Naruto was looking through some papers given to him by the Hokage as he was walking toward his destination. Apparently he had to form a new branch of the ANBU, with orders to round up the rookie nine (Sai is number nine) and team Gai and teach them, along with Asahi, Isshou, and Aki how to use elemental style fighting. He came to his last stop and looked at the imposing display before him known as the Hyuga compound. Sighing to himself he still had a hard time believing baa-chan had assigned him this.

….Flashback……

"Road trip!" yelled Isshou, Kyoufuu howled his agreement form her side.

"Not just yet Isshou," said Tsunada causing her to pout. "We have about two months before they strike, Naruto you will recruit the rookie nine along with team Gai and Taiyuu for a new assignment, the formation of a new branch of the ANBU. No one is to know of this branch, you will answer to me and me alone, the council is not to know." She said with a smirk.

"Wait, why do I have to recruit them?" "Oh that's because you are the captain." At which point she handed him the necessary papers to give the new ANBU, with a bright smile.

"I'll do my best Tsunada-baa-chan," he said with a bow.

…End flashback…..

"Oh that's right baa-chan entrusted this to me," he thought with a smile before going up to the gates. "What do you want?" scowled a branch member on patrol.

"I have orders from the Hokage to meet with Neji and Hinata Hyuga," he said. The branch member started to refuse until he noticed the nine tailed fox at Naruto's feet (Okay Kyubbi description, when first released she was a solid red, now she has a single tail tipped in blond fur, the same blond as Naruto's hair) looking at him through blood red eyes.

"O... one minuet while I see if... if their h... he... here," he stuttered out before disappearing in a flash. "You just love scaring people don't you Kyu?"

"Of coarse what's a demon lord to do?" was as far as their conversation got before the guard returned looking rather pale and shaking slightly.

"They are currently not here," he whimpered out in fear. "That's okay, have them meet at this address," at which he gave the branch member a piece of paper, "At eight tonight."

"Of… of course," came the stuttered reply. Now all that was left was to go home and get ready (house is called the Uzamaki house, he tried to get them to call it something else but he was out voted three to one).

…Eight pm at Uzamaki house…

"Why are all of us here, this is so troublesome." The rookie nine and team Gai found themselves in a dojo with the Uzamaki spiral on the walls. "And why is Nauro the only one not here?" questioned Ino. Just then the door to the dojo opened revealing four figures.

Each had on ANBU armor, but each in a different color. The one standing in front was in dark gold clothing with a fox mask (solid red mask with markings in gold) and a memorable waist high red fox at his side. Behind him stood three figures in a line, (from left to right) the first had deep red armor and was wearing a fox mask with fang marks around the mouth (solid gold mask with markings in white) with a golden four tailed fox at her side, next was an ANBU in black armor and a wolf mask (solid silver mask with black marks) and a wolf at her side, and lastly was an ANUB in dark green armor with a dragonfly mask (okay the marks are wings on either side with larger than normal eye holes, in solid light brown with dark orange marks) and a large dragonfly perched on her head.

The room went silent at their entrances, then the one in the red fox mask (go by solid colors) stepped forward, followed by the three shutting the doors. He then took his mask off to reveal one Uzamaki Naruto to the room.

Shocked filled the silence (seriously how could they not know it was him, I mean who else has a nine tailed fox?) before-"What's the meaning of this Naruto?" demanded Neji.

"Okay you all have been summoned here by order of the Hokage. We, all of us," he said, "Are an official, new, and secret branch of the ANUB that answers to only the Hokage." Everyone stared at him in shock at this revelation. "I am your captain and these three are going to help me teach you the elemental style of fighting, as well as get you your partners," at which he smiled at everyone.

The room was silent at this point until Neji spoke up (ever since Aki had convinced Hiashi that having a 'branch member' free of the cage bird seal without the councils knowledge could be useful, he has been a loyal friend to them and seeks to pay back this kindness anyway he can). "When do we start?" he said, glad to be able to help his friends.

"Right now. We have just gotten our first mission, don't worry about your senseis, Tsunade- baa-chan has already taken care of it. Go home and pack for an extended mission, you are to tell your families that you do not know how long you will be gone and that your mission is classified should they ask. We meet at Konaha east gate tomorrow at seven AM, you'll get your partners and begin training in elemental style fighting on the road."

"Where are we going?" asked Chioji, munching on chips. At this Naruto smiled evilly.

"We're going to Suna. We're going to be preparing a surprise party for the Akatsuki."

The room was silent before Tenten stood up. "Well we should be going then, it may take a while to get ready."

"Correct, dismissed," said Naruto with a serious face… which seemed to scare some of those present, causing them to quickly exit to think about this new side of Naruto. (I started to stop here… but it just seemed way to short)

…Konaha east gate seven AM…

The shadows were still deep when the group left Konaha. They traveled in silence for four hours before they came to what appeared to be a man-made clearing (Aki set it up last night).

"Okay," said Naruto. "This is where it all begins. This is the spot where we will call your partners." The group stood in silence waiting for instructions. Asahi stepped forward into the clearing and took out a purplish powder.

"Alright," she said smiling "Who wants to go first?!" "Hinata-chan, how about you?" questioned Naruto, causing Hinata to blush a brilliant shade of crimson "I... I... guess… so… Naruto-kun," she stuttered out.

Aki stepped over to Hinata and pushed her into the middle of the clearing. "Stand here," she told her before stepping back. Asahi began drawing a large circle on the ground in the purple powder around Hinata. When the circle was complete she spoke up.

"The next step is all about you, that powder acts as a medium of sorts, by simply channeling your chakra while in it you can summon your true partner." "Give it a try," Naruto put in with a foxy smile.

"O… okay," Hinata began to channel her chakra and the circle around her began to glow, off to the side a strange feat was occurring. A mass of what seemed to be pure chakra was glowing in a light lavender before it began to take shape. Hinata watched in shock as a waist high (to her) snow leopard appeared and looked her in the eye. Lavender eyes meet black.

"Tanrei," she said in a daze, the leopard stood and loped over to her, butting her head into Hinata's hand causing Hinata to smile down at her. "Well you got the right idea," said Isshou, laughing merrily at the new found confidence that Hinata's partner seemed to give her. "Alright who's next?" questioned Asahi.

They each then proceeded to follow the same process, and each in turn received their partner (I know Lee doesn't have enough chakra to do anything with it but he has enough for him to channel some). Shikamaru's partner turned out to be a great owl named Metsuki. Chioji's is a brown bear named Mori. Ino's is a cheetah named Areno. Neji found his partner to be a black maned lion named Joukuu.

Lee was delighted when his turned out to be a black panther named Yabun. Tenten's is a red hawk named Kumo. Sai's tiger was named Sumi. Sakura was surprised that her partner was a phoenix named Hinoiri. And last but not least Shino's is a… rather large scorpion named Rokku.

"Kiba," (thought I forgot about him didn't you) said Aki looking at him "You will not be required to do the partner summon as you already have yours." at which Akamaru barked happily. "Right!" yelled Kiba.

By this time the sun was setting. "Right everyone listen up!" yelled Naruto causing the entire group, people and partners, to look at him. "We're camping here tonight, get to know your partners and get some rest, tomorrow the real training will start."

End:

Okay some explanations are needed-okay so yea Furri gained two tails and grew to Asahi's waist… its been two years since they first came so yeah, everyone grew some, Kyoufuu gained one tail even though it wasn't mentioned and is a bit more… mature, and Gaisuto's wing span is twice what it used to be, as for Aki and Neji, well there just really good friends. Neji thinks of her as a kind of little sister, I don't know if the east gate is the one you leave through to go to Suna in the original so… lets just say it is in my story -

Descriptions are also in order I believe… I will try to keep it short..but I'm not good at short - 

Tanrei, her name means grace and at first glance she seems like your every day black and white snow lepord, closer inspection reveals her spots are actually a paler lavender. I chose her for Hinata because snow leopards are rare and known to be shy of humans and I just thought they fit well.

Metsuki, his name means eyes and he is about the size of... hummm, okay so I don't now anything his size I could use to compare him to, lets just say he's pretty big but can still perch on Shikamaru's shoulder. I chose him for Shikamaru becase... owls are said to be smart and we all now Shikamaru's a genius plus I think he compliment him nicely.

Mori, his name means forest and he is your average full grown brown bear. In other words always looking for the next meal, with his size manipulation teqes Chioji always reminded me of a big teddy bear.

Areno, her name means desert. Other than her green eyes she looks like your average cheetah. I chose her for Ino because Ino tends to do everything a mile a minute whether its fighting over Sasuke or bossing around her opponents.

Joukuu, his name means sky. He is a black coated lion, with piercing amber eyes. I chose him for Neji because lions are kings of all they see, they let none command them. To me this represents the way Neji wishes he could be so what better partner.

Yabun, her name means night. I chose her for Lee because no one ever expects Lee, they, in a way, never see him coming like a panther through the shadows of night. She has sparkling forest green eyes.

Kumo, means cloud if ya didn't already now. She's a red hawk (if you haven't seen the anime I highly recommend it). I chose her for Tenten because Tenten try's her best to soar above the rest.

Sumi, his name means ink. He is a black and white Bengal tiger. I chose him for Sai because… well really I just thought it would be cool.

Hinoiri, her name means sunset. She is a small phoenix that can easily preach on Sakura's arm with room to spare. I chose her for Sakura because of Sakura's fiery personality.

Rokku, his name means… well rock. He's big enough not to go unnoticed but small enough to ride on Shino's head, dark brown in color. Okay so seriously I decided I had to give Shino an insect of some sort or failing that something similar, spiders were out because they… well eat bugs, I finally decided on a scorpion and as for his name… I have no idea why I named him that.

End of descriptions… see I told you I wasn't good at short, okay if you have any questions review and let me know and ill do my best to answer them… as long as it doesn't give away something in the story .-

Right so this one is definitely going to be a harem, and yeah I will need some help here on a few things if you would be so kind. Other than my three OC (the girls duh) and Hinata (because I love NarutoxHinata pairings) I have no idea who to put in it. The main stipulation is no TSUNADA, as that just creeps me out, any other female is fair game, to get a girl in requires two simple things, one a nominee (this also counts as the first vote) and at least three votes requesting her.

Okay so that's chapter six what do you guys think? Please let me know, I'll do my best to update when I can… but I'm not sure when I'll be able to sigh I'll keep writing and hopefully I'll have quite a bit to post come January, I hope to have my next fanfic up by then too. Be on the look out for Guardian Lion.

From my beta Jo:

Yeah I like this one… of course I like all of them but this one was… interesting… yeah... no I'm just kidding it was cule seriously. I like the part about the Hyuga guy seeing the fox….reflects yeah that was funny…

HNN-she can check my grammer but not her own...strange -

BB2:laughs out loud: I loved the Hyuuga guy almost pissing himself, funny as heck. :sighs and moves to next chapter: God you make these things so long...

HNN-'cries' I'm sorry, forgive me I was so young when I wrote this (one year ago this is a repost of the updated chp) 'sniffle' Gomen-ne-si


	7. A Day of Masks

The Blood and the Leaf

Intro:

Okay chapy 7 coming at you sooner then expected but… more explanations 'sigh' yeah its necessary though, I promise the next chapter is gonna have more action… so just bare with me… as for my insistent need to explain well you see my grandma is blind and I learned early on that simple explanations don't give you the picture… no true in-depth stuff in here though so hopefully it won't be too bad.

Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto or any of the characters, I do own my OC's, and those creatures I have created namely for now nimpha which has been explained in the beginning of chapter four, also a new thing introduced in this chapter demeric and celestial demons which is explained in this chapter. O almost forgot I also own the Village Hidden in the Blood and the land of the Beasts it resides in as they came from my overly active imagination, I don't mined ya using them (the village not the characters) just let me know before hand and through my name in somewhere :)

Harem voting: (look at end of chapter for rules)-each need three to be for sure… okay so I may put some in with less but if they have three they will definably be in :)

Anko: 1

Ino: 1

Kurenai: 1

Shinzue: 1

_**Kyubii**_

_Thoughts_

"speaking"

A day of Masks -chapter seven

Recap:

By this time the sun was setting. "Right everyone listen up!" yelled Naruto causing the entire group, people and partners, to look at him. "We're camping here tonight, get to know your partners and get some rest, tomorrow the real training will start."

….next morning four am…

"WAKE UP!" four voices rang out followed by loud howls, yips, and… buzzing!

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" came the course of startled replies along with growls and hisses.

"Okay rise and shine everyone, time to start the day," shouted Naruto merrily.

"Naruto... why are we awake now?" asked a fuming Sakura.

Quickly Naruto went from joking to serious "Sakura-chan we have a lot of work to do and less than two months to do it in." With a sigh he looked her in the eyes "We will be on a tight schedule, breakfast is ready, after which I will give out individual schedules."

"Sakura-chan... I'm… sure… N.N.Naruto-kun has a good reason," stuttered out Hinata, Tanrei at her side purred her agreement.

…after breakfast…

"Okay, we're gonna break down into four groups. The groups have been decided based on Aki's observations of your elemental style affinity," said Naruto as he, Aki, Isshou, and Asahi stood in front of the rest. "You will first learn your base style then the rest, as you will find learning your natural style makes learning the rest easy."

He sighed before continuing "Okay those who will be training in ice under Isshou-kun are Neji, Sai, and Ino. Under Aki-kun learning earth are Shikamaru, Shino, and Lee. Tenten, Choji, and Sakura are learning fire under Asahi-kun. And lastly learning wind from me are Hinata and Kiba. When together you will answer to me, unless in the presence of the Hokage in which case you answer to her. When we split into groups you will listen to you team leaders." He let them take it in for a while before he spoke up again. "Now I believe an extensive explanation on partners is in order. Aki if you would be so kind."

Aki stepped up while Naruto took a step back letting her have the floor. "Okay partners are more than what they seem. In order to understand them you must understand something else. There are two types of demons." "What does that have to do with anything?!" butted in Ino.

"If you listen, and let me talk you'll know why!" yelled Aki, showing her temper and causing those who had never before seen it to take a step back. Taking a deep breath to calm herself she spoke again, this time no one dared to interrupt her.

"As I was saying there are two kinds of demons, ones such as Kyubii and Shukaku used to be. I say used to because demeric demons can not be partners. Only celestial demons can, and yes all partners are celestial demons. The difference between the two is not obvious to those who don't know what to look for.

"Demeric demons seek power above all else, while celestial demons seek their partners. In truth celestial demons can be just as cruel and single minded as demeric demons, but without a partner they are powerless. The powder that was used to summon them also acts as a bonding substance, your partners, unlike regular summons, will always stay by your sides, any questions?"

They just stared at her in shock, trying to sort though all the information given to them. "Good now, in case you haven't noticed your partners don't exactly come speaking… human. Yet you can understand them perfectly right? Yeah, this is also a part of the bonding, it allows you to understand your partner perfectly as well as any other creature you run across that is the same species as you partner," said Naruto with a smile, picking up where Aki left off.

"Aren't you forgetting something Naru-kun?" questioned Aki.

"Huh? What?"

She sighed before answering "We are going into Suna, but we have to go in disguise. If the Akatsuki knew Naru-kun was in Suna they would be sure to send more than one group to retrieve him along with Gaara-san."

"Oh right! Um Is-chan did you finish the masks?" he questioned.

She smiled before yelling, "Alright line up!"

Everyone minus Naruto, Isshou who was at the head of the line with a pack by her side, Asahi, and Aki slowly lined up, along with their partners at their sides. Isshou rummaged in the pack before pulling out an ANBU mask and armor, she then walked to the first in line who was Shikamaru, and handed him the dark black set of armor and the mask before moving to hand out the rest. "Get dressed everyone," she said before pointing to the river, "Girls follow me to the river to change."

…back at camp after everyone changed…

Shikamaru was dressed in his black armor, and his owl mask (solid light brown, with marks in cream). Hinata was dressed in navy blue armor with a leopard mask on (solid white, with marks in lavender). Neji was in black armor with a lion mask on (solid amber, with marks in black). Choji was in light brown armor with a bear mask on (solid white, with marks in dark brown).

Sai was in black armor with a tiger mask on (solid black, with marks in white). Shino was in black armor with a scorpion mask on (marks are pincers on either side of face and tail on forehead eye holes are diagonal slits, solid grey with marks in light brown). Ino had on light yellow armor and a cheetah mask (solid black with marks in gold).

Tenten was in chocolate brown armor with a hawk mask on (solid white with red marks). Lee was in black armor (got him out of green spandex… go me) with a panther mask on (solid light green with marks in black). Kiba was in dark brown armor with a dog mask on (solid white with brown marks). Sakura was in dark pink armor with a Phoenix mask on (solid red with orange marks).

"Okay from now on we will go by our ANBU names," said Naruto "I'm Red Fox," he said pointing to himself. "I'm Gold Fox," said Asahi, putting her mask in place. "Dragonfly," said Aki. "I'm Wolf," yelled Isshou.

"And now for your names," Naruto said pointing to each in turn "Shikamaru is Owl, Neji is Lion, Tenten-chan is Hawk (she blushed under her mask at chan), Lee is Panther, Sai is Tiger, Ino is Cheetah, Shino is Scorpion, Choji is Bear, Kiba is Dog, Hinata-chan is Leopard, and Sakura-chan is Phoenix."

"We are now officially Konaha's Beast ANBU," he declared. "Beast squadron move out!" he yelled. "Um Red Fox-kun," said Gold Fox, stopping him. "Yes Gold Fox-chan?"

"We need to get in our teams and assign training regimens, to be used on the road," she said looking at him with a bright smile under her mask. "Oh right, lets do that. Okay everyone meet back here at noon!" he said.

End:

Okay that's chapter seven, the next chapter will hopefully be better. Oh and while they're in there ANBU gear I'll refer to them by their ANBU names. So let me know what you think okay? I didn't want to start the next part in this chapter because then I would have to break it up and that might get a little confusing. Kk please review, yep yep.

Right so this one is definitely going to be a harem, and yea I will need some help here on a few things if you would be so kind. Other than my three OC (the girls duh) and Hinata (because I love Naruto Hinata pairings) I have no idea who to put in it. The main stipulation is no TSUNADA, as that just creeps me out, any other female is fair game, to get a girl in requires two simple things, one a nominee (this also counts as the first vote) and at least three votes requesting her.

From my beta Ataraninja:

It was really good!!! She really knows how 2 make a cuz feel good. She's ahead of me with writing, hehe… (In a defensive voice screams) ONLY CUZ I LEFT MY PIN DRIVE AT UR HOUSE!!! (Sticks out tongue at HNN)

HNN-'yells back' NOT MY FALT!

BB2:giggles at HNN: Geez, you love descriptions, I like the names though, this is shaping up to be an interesting read. I catch myself reading instead of betaing a couple times. ;

HNN-…I cant seem to help myself when it comes to my descriptions 'sigh' sad realy


	8. Traning and Travaling

The Blood and the Leaf

Intro:

This is chapter eight; actually I really like this chapter. I had fun coming up with their beginning training regimen. I tried to come up with some different techniques that are believable. Don't forget to review, and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto or any of the characters, I do own my OC's, and those creatures I have created namely for now nimpha which has been explained in the beginning of chapter four, also a new thing introduced in the last chapter demeric and celestial demons which was explained in that chapter. Oh almost forgot I also own the Village Hidden in the Blood and the land of the Beasts it resides in as they came from my overly active imagination, I don't mind you using them (the village not the characters) just let me know beforehand and through my name in somewhere :)

Harem voting: (look at end of chapter for rules)-each need three to be for sure… okay so I may put some in with less but if they have three they will definably be in :)

Anko: 1

Ino: 1

Kurenai: 1

Shinzue: 1

_**Kyubii**_

_Thoughts_

"speaking"

Training and Traveling -chapter 8

…Recap…

"We are now officially Konaha's Beast ANBU," he declared. "Beast squadron move out!" he yelled. "Um Red Fox-kun," said Gold Fox, stopping him. "Yes Gold Fox-chan?"

"We need to get in our teams and assign training regimens, to be used on the road," she said looking at him with a bright smile under her mask. "Oh right, let's do that. Okay everyone meets back here at noon!" he said.

…present…

(Will refer to them with code names while in ANBU gear)

Wolf stepped forward, "Lion, Cheetah, and Tiger of Team Ice over here!" she said. Then Gold Fox stepped forward. "Phoenix, Hawk, and Bear of Team Fire this way please," she said leading them a small distance from the camp.

"Owl, Panther, Scorpion of Team Earth," said Dragonfly leading them to the river.

"That leaves Team Wind," said Red Fox. "Okay Dog you are a great fighter, but you let you anger get the better of you. So starting now you are not to say a word until we reach Suna."

"WHAT!?" Dog yelled, at which point Kyubii went into chibi form, jumped on his head, and proceeded to hit him on the head… with a lot of force (she may be smaller but her power is still the same).

"Oh and Kyu-chan is going to make sure you stick to your training, you must learn to calm down and communicate with your partner through your body language. This should help you learn patience which will be useful." Dog scowled at Red Fox (Kyubii is still on his head).

"Leopard-kun you're a really great fighter, but you lack courage and resolve."

Leopard looked down, ashamed of herself. Red Fox narrowed his eyes at this and put his hand under her chin, bringing her face up so they were eye to eye. "So from now on you are to strike up conversations with each member of our whole squadron, one at a time, you will talk to them for at least five minutes at a time. This will not only help you gain courage, but also help you get to know your allies better. You'll start off today at five minutes and each day add an additional five. If you are going to master wind you must have confidence in yourself." He said with a bright smile that seemed to show even though he had his mask on.

"As… you... wish… Red Fox-kun," she replied shyly. "Right, I'm first!" he said startling her "Nani?" "While Dog gets his first taste of being silent, you and I are going to chat," he said in a cheerful voice. "O… Okay."

…Team Ice pov…

Wolf had led them to a small clearing not far from camp before she began giving instructions. "Okay Lion your first!" she exclaimed looking at him. "You are a great fighter and fair strategist but when it comes to teamwork you are sorely lacking," at which he scowled at her "That won't work on me, you should see my mom's, now that's scary. Anyway your training is to volunteer your help as much as possible, like help gather wood with someone who was originally assigned the task."

"Okay," came his calm reply. "Next up is Tiger, I gatta say you really need some people skills, I mean seriously." "How do I do that?" he questioned.

"Okay, books are nothing compared to real life," she thought for a moment before saying. "Watch Phoenix and Cheetah interact, Red Fox too 'kay?" "You want me to copy them?"

"No, just observe what they do, how they act and you should begin to understand how to socialize."

"Very well." He said. "Last but not least is Cheetah." "Yes?" came the question.

"Okay yea I like your people skills, so on to the next step which is learning some defensive moves."

"How do I do that?" Cheetah asked in confusion. Wolf cracked up at this. Cheetah, Tiger, and Lion looked at her like she was crazy. Wolf pulled herself together and looked at Areno by Cheetah's side with a smirk. "Areno here is gonna help you by springing surprise attacks on you while we travel."

"WHAT?!" "ROAR!?" came the duo of shocked replies. "It's a part of training!" said Wolf with a shrug. "And Areno if you don't then both Kyoufuu and I will," she told them with an evil smile. Cheetah thought for a minute

"Okay, you heard her Areno." "Roar?" "Yes I'm sure." "Roar." "Then it's settled," said Wolf "Now start training!"

…Team Fire pov…

"Phoenix you have great strength, and are a good healer. You lack stamina however, so in order to help build your stamina you are going to be carrying Furii while we travel."

"Are you serious, I don't need strength training," she said in shock. "No you don't, you need the stamina necessary to carry Furii, so no using chakra to help you." "Do I have to?" "Yep," at which point Furii jumped to Phoenix's shoulders (remember she's a lot bigger now) causing Phoenix to slump under her weight.

"Hawk you are great when it comes to weapons and speed. However you need to learn more jutsu." She then pulled out a scroll "You are to master the jutsu on this scroll before we reach Suna," at which point Hawk took the scroll and began studying it.

"Lastly, Bear you have great strength, but your speed is less than perfect." "I guess," said Bear with a sigh (he can't eat with his mask on).

"Mori, as a bear, can run extremely fast. You Mori," she said bending down to him "Are gonna chase Bear here while we travel and swipe at him when he lets you get to close okay?" she asked. Mori cocked his head to the side in thought before nodding his agreement. "Great now let's go wait for the others," she said leading them back to the clearing.

…Team Earth pov…

"Okay, Owl you are incredibly smart but seem to be lacking… motivation. I know that things are probably boring for you. So you're going to have to look at things with an eye for possibilities. Don't wait until the battle is brought to you to make a plan. I want you to scout as we travel and every half hour or so I'll come over and give you a scenario for the trail we've already covered."

"Aww man, this is such a drag," said Owl with a sigh. "Yosh! Me next!" yelled Panther.

"Alright Panther, you need to calm down. In order to control earth you have to be calm and in control. Just take your energy and put it into meditating. This should help you learn to be calm and collected when the need arises." Panther thought about it before saying, "Right! I will not fail you Dragonfly-sensei!"

"Good now Scorpion I know your family taijutsu is strong, and because of your insects you are very calm and collected so I want you to expand your jutsu archive." At this she handed him a scroll with the symbol of earth on it. "This scroll has the most basic earth jutsu in it, knowing these will make mastering earth style fighting much easier. That's all for now let's head back to camp."

…back at camp…

Red Fox was talking with Leopard. Phoenix was huffing under Furii's weight. Cheetah was currently avoiding an attack by Areno. Hawk and Scorpion were studying their scrolls. Dog was pouting, while Kyubii, looking quite pleased, perched on his head. Owl was talking strategies with Dragonfly. Bear was stretching, and Panther was doing his best at mediating. Tiger was watching Red Fox and Leopard. Lion was helping Gold Fox clean up the camp. Wolf's patience finally ran out and she yelled "Are we ready to go yet?!"

Red Fox chuckled. "Yes, I believe Wolf is right. It's time to head out."

…end of week…

The group arrived at Suna's gates a little ragged around the edges. They quickly gave the guards their ID's, and were escorted to the Kazekage. He looked up from his desk, and at the sight of the red fox mask he smiled. "About time you got here, Shukaku-kun was fixing to send out a search party."

End:

So what do you think? I know some of them are a little on the funny side, I especially like Sakura's stamina training -. Any questions? Oh and yea I have a new story out if you're interested check out Guardian Lion. Credit goes to Moonlight black rose for reminding me to put in the partner translations… with out your review I wouldn't have remembered so thanks. And to Nightblade888 thanks for letting me use your idea for the Aburame clan having an awesome taijutsu style which will be seen more in the future.

Right so this one is definitely going to be a harem, and yea I will need some help here on a few things if you would be so kind. Other than my three OC (the girls duh) and Hinata (because I love Naruto Hinata pairings) I have no idea who to put in it. The main stipulation is no TSUNADA, as that just creeps me out, any other female is fair game, to get a girl in requires two simple things, one a nominee (this also counts as the first vote) and at least three votes requesting her

From my beta Jo:

The Sakura training is kinda funny. And Lee seems to be straining with that meditation, hehe. It's cool how you've got them all doing stuff that's unusual for them.

HNN-i love to be original...but i try to keep it somewhat realistic -

BB2: ;stares at ch; this has to be one of the longest, i love Dog's training. ;laughs; serves him right. .


	9. A Kazekage's Wedding

The Blood and the Leaf

Intro:

Here's chappy nine, yeah I like this one… it's nice… I think so, yeah, tell me what you think.

To hells-fox-Your question should be answered in this chap. If you have any more questions let me know… they sometimes help me think of things to put in… yeah you guys help me out a lot, and sometimes you ask questions I've been asking myself-they still help though. Forgot to mention partners have a mental bond, so even though some of them… namely Kuybi right now, can speak… human they can communicate with their partners without verbal speech, let's call it partners speaking.

Warning: hints of lemons… nothing in-depth though.

Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto or any of the characters, I do own my OC's, and those creatures I have created namely for now nimpha which has been explained in the beginning of chapter four, also a new thing introduced in chapter seven: demeric and celestial demons which was explained in that chapter, and more in-depth in this chapter. Oh almost forgot I also own the Village Hidden in the Blood and the land of the Beasts it resides in as they came from my overly active imagination, I don't mind ya using them (the village not the characters) just let me know beforehand and throw my name in somewhere :)

Harem voting: (look at end of chapter for rules)-each needs three to be for sure… okay so I may put some in with less but if they have three they will definably be in :)

Anko: 1

Ino: 1

Kurenai: 1

Shizune: 1

Key:

**Partners speaking**

_Thoughts_

"speaking"

A Kazekage's Wedding – chapter 9

"Sorry 'bout that, we had some things to take care of… are we on time?" questioned Red Fox. "You just made it," replied Gaara, smirking. Just then the door to the office was thrown open. In walked a woman about three inches shorter then Gaara. She had long waist length wavy hair the color of the sand dunes when the sunlight first hits them in the morning. Her bangs were tipped in midnight black and framed her sunny golden eyes.

Her tanned complexion showed her to be quite used to long days under the sun. She had on a Greek style wrap around dress in dark as night silk. It was sleeveless and had a "v" ending just before showing of her well proportioned assets (enough to give Jirya[sp a nosebleed). She had a pair of jet black ninja sandals on, and a Suna headband around her hips hanging at an angle. Around her neck was a gold heart necklace, inscribed upon it in red was the kanji for heart (bum bum bummm, can you guess who she is? And yes you do know her… okay I'll end the suspense now).

Gaara got up and went over to the newcomer. "They're finally here, huh?" she questioned him. "Yes, Shukaku-kun," said Gaara looking down at her. "Well they sure cut it close, I mean, if the Konaha representatives missed the Kagekaze's wedding it would be quite embarrassing," said Tamari from the doorway. Red Fox laughed. "I'd never forgive myself if I missed my best friend's wedding," he said smiling behind his mask.

…Brief Explanation Needed!...

Okay when the Kami bonded Shukaku and Kyubbi they were demeric demons, but as we all know, demeric demons can't be partners so she made them celestial demons right? Wrong! (lol thought you knew it all didn't you?) See full blooded demeric demons can't be partners so she made them half and half. By attaching there souls to those of their formal containers she gave them the ability to be purified by their partner's souls. This is what Kyubii's one blond tipped tail represents (you didn't think I just threw that in there did you?). The more blond tipped tails the farther along the purification. Since Shukaku had only one tail, her purification took a lot less time then Kyubii's will. Because nether Shukaku or Kyubii are true partners, the bond is broken once they are completely purified. Leaving only a pure soul (both Gaara and Naruto have been through some hard times but came out having some of the purist souls around so any souls they 'purified' comes out white as snow). In essence Shukaku and Gaara are no longer partners.

…Back to story…

"Besides if Suna is gonna have a branch of the Beast ANBU we're gonna have to do some summoning!" Wolf yelled happily. "Wait-Suna Branch?" questioned Phoenix.

"That's correct," said Dragonfly. "Once we recruit the Suna members we're gonna be training you all at one time," said Gold Fox cheerfully. "No," said Dragonfly causing everyone to look at her.

"Um… Dragonfly? What do you mean 'no?'" questioned a thoroughly confused Wolf. Dragonfly chuckled under her breath before answering. "We are going to be getting some help. In about two days a cousin of mine is bringing her new sisters and she is going to be staying here and helping us out." "You're cousin?" questioned Gold Fox. Red Fox, however, was hiding in a corner murmuring about 'gonna kill me for having more then one fiancé.'

When Dragonfly heard this she bust out laughing. "Still she won't mind… after all her mom is part of a… harem consisting of six other women." She got out causing everyone's mouths to drop. "Yeah, my Uncle is… well loved," she said catching her breath. "So… I'm not dead?" Red Fox asked hopefully. "As if we'd let anyone even think about hurting you," said Gold Fox, hissing between her teeth in anger at the mere thought. Wolf was growling low in her throat when they heard another lower growl coming from a most unexpected source.

Leopard was growling under her breath and Tanrei's fur was standing on end in agitation at her partner's obvious anger at the thought of Red Fox being hurt. The tension seemed to build before she finally burst out. "SHE EVEN THINKS ABOUT HURTING MY NARUTO-KUN AND I'LL MAKE HER PAY!" Silence filled the room as everyone stared at the normally meek Leopard. Leopard blushed several new shades of red when she realized what she had just said, she looked a little apprehensively at Wolf, Dragonfly, and Gold Fox.

"It's about time girl, we were beginning to wonder if you would ever get the courage to join Naru-kun's harem," said Gold Fox hugging Leopard. "Welcome sister," said Dragonfly bowing at her. "Yep, yep, you're now part of the family," said Wolf looking expectantly at Red Fox. Red Fox gulped and blushed several shades of red that were all his own. "Did you mean that Leopard?" he whispered looking at her shyly. Leopard looked at him before reluctantly answering. "Yes," she managed to get out because of Tanrei's support.

Red Fox looked at her before asking "You want to go out tonight? Just you and me?" Leopard swung her head up so fast it's a wonder she didn't get whiplash and stared at him. _He really asked me out… it's not a dream!_ She thought to herself barely keeping from passing out. "Y-yes" she said looking at him shyly. "ALL RIGHT!" yelled Wolf, pumping her fist into the air. "That's enough Wolf, quit embarrassing our new little sister!" said Dragonfly, hitting Wolf over the head. "Owwww! That hurt Dragonfly!" complained Wolf.

"TOMORROW'S MY BIG DAY NOT YOURS!" yelled Shukaku, suddenly getting angry at being ignored. Everyone looked at her to see the sand around her waving in her agitation. Gaara looked at her and sighed before doing the one thing he had found could calm her down… he wrapped his arms around his fiancé and bent down so that their lips meet. The sand fell to the ground and a loud purring sound filled the air.

"Awwwww," said everyone. Gaara raised his head and looked down at her dazed face before sighing. He then picked her up and began walking out of the office with her in his arms. "Tamari, show our guests around, Red Fox, you're my best man… find a tux will you? And don't be late." He called over his shoulder disappearing down the hall.

"Right Gaara, lucky man," said Red Fox, whispering the second part to himself. "What was that?" questioned Dragonfly. "I'm glad you have such restraint Red Fox-kun… your gonna need it," said Gold Fox in a deadly tone. Red Fox looked at the three… make that four females giving him death glares in fear. Kyubii at his feet laughed at his predicament. "**You are so a dead man walking!"** said Kuybi to Red Fox with a mental laugh.

"**Shut up fur ball, and help me out here," **came the reply. **"I highly recommend apologizing profusely… but then again I'm supposed to shut up remember?"** **"….thanks."** "I'm sorry guys I didn't mean it like that!" said Red Fox looking at them with pleading eyes. "NO! Anything but that!" yelled Dragonfly at the sight of those big blue eyes.

"Stop it!" yelled Wolf with a whimper. "That is so not fair!" exclaimed Gold Fox. "We forgive you Red Fox-kun. J-j.just stop it… p-please," pleaded Leopard. "Enough with the puppy dog eyes!" they coursed together. "If you guys are through I can show you your hotel?" questioned Tamari with a laugh at their antics.

"It's up to them," said Cheetah, pointing at the four (Red Fox, Gold Fox, Wolf, and Dragonfly just to clarify). "Why?" questioned Tamari. "Because their the captains," said Owl with a sigh. "Alright lets go!" said Red Fox, relived to be forgiven and ready to get out of the office which he was afraid would remind the girls.

"'Kay, follow me," said Tamari, leading the group out the door. They made their way down the streets to a large hotel. "Here we are, okay so who's sharing rooms?" she questioned them. "We'll decide, Red Fox why don't you take Leopard out? Leave Kyubii and Tanrei here with us, we'll leave your keys at the front desk for you. Go have fun," said Gold Fox with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "What do you say Leopard?" asked Red Fox. "S... sure," she stuttered out.

Once the two had left Tamari said "Okay, there are only two small rooms, one medium room, and one master suite available," after talking to the hotel manager. Dragonfly thought for a moment, then Red Fox whispered something into her ear causing Dragonfly's eyes to gain their own sparkles.

"Okay, first small room is shared by Phoenix, Cheetah, and Hawk. Second small room is shared by Panther, Tiger, and Dog. The medium room will be shared by Bear, Owl, Lion, and Scorpion. Red Fox, Leopard, Gold Fox, Wolf, and myself will share the master suite."

At this everyone's eyes got big. While Wolf, Dragonfly, and Gold Fox laughed evilly. "Now we need to find Red Fox-kun a tux, any ideas Tamari-chan?" questioned Dragonfly after composing herself. Tamari looked a little afraid before answering. "Sure… follow me."

"Great, everyone," replied Dragonfly, before looking at the rest of the group. "Once you get your keys, you can put your bags in your rooms. Then your free today, tomorrow at 9:30 am meet in the lobby. We will then attend the Kazekage's wedding at 10:00. After that you have the rest of the day free. Wednesday ('k, lets say today is Monday) meet here at 7:00 am, don't be late," she said dismissing them.

...later that night…

Red Fox and Leopard had had a great time, they had even found a decent ramen stand. They were now making their way up to their hotel room. "I can't believe Dragonfly put us in the same room," said Red Fox with a nervous laugh. Leopard was still in a state of shock from when the desk manager had given them their keys. Red Fox looked at Leopard and a deep blush formed under his mask.

…meanwhile in their room…

"You come up with the best ideas," said Wolf looking over at her harem sister Gold Fox. Gold Fox laughed. "I love Dragonfly's idea of leaving our masks on," she said mischievously.

"Why thank you Gold Fox, I thought they went rather nicely with our nighties," said Dragonfly (their all in nighties, Dragonfly in sheer green, Wolf in iridescent silver, and Gold Fox in flaming gold). Furii looked up from where she was talking to Tanrei (did I mention all partners can communicate with each other?... NO?... didn't think so… well they can -) and looked at Gold Fox.

"**Their almost here," **her thought echoed through Gold Fox's mind. "Right, time to hide!" said Gold Fox. The three plus five partners (Kyubbi's in on it… she's having a hoot surprising Red Fox like this) quickly turned off the lights and went into the bathroom shutting the door behind them.

Now normally Red Fox would know they are there… however he can't seem to get the fact that him and Leopard are going to be sleeping in the same room. When they entered Leopard quickly spoke up "I need to use the bathroom," at which she rushed into it. Communicating through their partners, Dragonfly had had Tanrei inform Leopard of their plans.

Red Fox, being dense, didn't notice when on the elevator up to their room Leopard suddenly sprung a slight nosebleed. Waiting in the restroom the other three women had a soft lavender nighty waiting for Leopard, who quickly changed into it. Looking at each other they nodded, looked at their partners, and… asked them to leave the room via the bathroom window. Before leaving the room, Red Fox was sitting on the bed with a dazed look in his eyes when he heard the door open.

Though the crack a pale leg emerged slowly followed by the scantly clad Gold Fox. She walked to the left side of the bed. Then Dragonfly emerged from the bathroom and went to the right side of the bed. Then Wolf came out and made her way onto the bed, coming to a stop directly behind Red Fox. Lastly Leopard emerged and stood in front of him. At this point Red Fox's eyes were so wide the whites could not be seen, as one they spoke "Red Fox-kun."

…next day 9:30 am in the lobby…

Everyone was in the lobby… everyone except for five specific people. "You don't think," questioned Hawk.

"With Red Fox? Nahh," said Cheetah.

"You shouldn't knock it 'till you try it," said Dragonfly lazily as she, Gold Fox, Wolf, and a no longer blushing Leopard came down the stairs with Red Fox, which in turn caused a very pleased looking Red Fox to blush.

"I don't even want to know," said Phoenix, looking at the five of them. "Your loss," said Gold Fox looking like the cat that got the canary. "If you're quite through we have a wedding to go to," said a serious looking Wolf, causing everyone to look at her like she had grown another head. "What? I happen to like wedding cake," she said with a sniff.

"Alright, let's go, don't want to be late," said Red Fox, glad he was no longer the center of attention. "Yeah, Shukaku-kun can be scary," said Leopard, causing everyone to then stare at her (she doesn't even realize she is no longer stuttering or whispering at all).

…at wedding…

When they arrived Red Fox was whisked away so the rest of the group found their seats and soon it all began. Gaara was fidgeting at the alter (I'm a sucker for a traditional wedding so yeah) in a solid black tux rather than the traditional white and black. Around his neck it was noticed that he wore a necklace that matched Shukaku's, except the red and gold were swapped. First up the isle was Kankuro in a traditional tux minus his usual hood (still has his face paint on) was escorting Tamari who was in a rap around dress in a soft red. If you looked close enough you could see tears in Tamari's eyes.

Once they arrived at the alter the wedding march started. Red Fox was escorting the bride down the isle in a tux trimmed in red. On his arm the bride wore a flowing ball gown in softest pink. She had her hair done up with desert roses in it, and had eyes for her groom alone.

Once she arrived they said their vows (if I typed them out I'd cry… I'm a sap that way… so I'm not going to if you don't know the traditional ones… well look them up or make something up whichever you like) , and made out for a good five minutes instead of the traditional peck. The crowd roared when they were announced as mister and misses Sabuku no Gaara (is that his last name or just his title… Sabuku does mean desert so I'm not sure… oh well).

End:

So there you go… Gaara and Shukaku, what a happy couple. I think I had them paired together from the… second or third chapter in my head. I like the way they compliment each other… you'll have to see that in later chapters. Yeah, so the formation of the new Beast branch of ANBU in Suna will take place in the next chapter. Okay so I'll also be introducing one OC from The Village of Beast, and three from Suna. There will also be two others… they're not completely mine though… you'll find out more about all of them next chap. Please review… I really need you to, like I said at the beginning of the chap. They really help me out kk, later.

Okay so yeah if you want to vote, do so soon I'm thinking of ending the voting in a chapter or two… I will probably not put anyone else in the harem if I don't get enough votes for them… yeah, sorry it has to end some time, and it just feels like time. This might be the last or next to last time I post this so here you go:

Right so this one is definitely going to be a harem, and yea I will need some help here on a few things if you would be so kind. Other than my three OC (the girls duh) and Hinata (because I love Naruto Hinata pairings) I have no idea who to put in it. The main stipulation is no TSUNADA, as that just creeps me out, any other female is fair game, to get a girl in requires two simple things, one a nominee (this also counts as the first vote) and at least three votes requesting her

From my beta Jo:

Yay! Hinata no stuttery any more! Wonder what happened to her? 'dunce cap'

P.S. Go Gaara!!!

HNN- I have no idea what your talking about 'looks innocent'

BB2: God, you read waaay too many romance novels, so proud of my onee-chan's first implied lemon:hugs: Lovely chapter, sorry it took so long to beta. ;


	10. Unusal partners

The Blood and the Leaf

Intro:

Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto or any of the characters, I do own my OC's, and those creatures I have created namely for now nimpha which has been explained in the beginning of chapter four, also a new thing introduced in chapter seven: demeric and celestial demons which was explained in that chapter, and more in-depth in nine. Oh, almost forgot! I also own the Village Hidden in the Blood and the land of the Beasts it resides in as they came from my overly active imagination, I don't mined ya using them (the village not the characters) just let me know before hand and through my name in somewhere :)

Harem voting: (look at end of chapter for rules)-each need three to be for sure…okay so I may put some in with less but if they have three they will definably be in :)

Anko: 1

Ino: 2

Kurenai: 2

Shinzue: 1

Sakura: 3 she made the cut… okay I'll figure out something guys.

Key:

**Partners speaking**

_Thoughts_

"speaking"

…The day after the wedding (aka Wednesday) hotel lobby 7:30 am…

The group was waiting impatiently... for the most part. "What are we waiting for?" questioned Cheetah, losing her temper. Gaara, who had been lounging on a couch with his new wife, looked up.

"We are waiting on the team I sent to get Aki's cousin to return," he said. Just then the door to the lobby opened and a group of six people entered.

The one leading the group had white hair and she walked right up to the Kazekage and said "Team Ooraka reporting in with the Hiban's as requested," she said.

"Good job," he got out before the one with purple hair squealed and rushed to Dragonfly.

"Dragonfly-chan!"

"Hello Tarento-chan," Aki replied, smiling down at her. She turned to everyone and said "This is my cousin I told you of, Hibana Tarento, and her two new sisters."

Tarento looked at the two behind her who seemed to be staring at Phoenix and Red Fox. Shrugging it off she introduced the two other girls. "These are my new little sisters Hibana Haku and Hibana Zabuza," she said, pointing to the two. Red Fox and Phoenix's mouths dropped open.

"WHAT?!"

"I guess I have to explain now, huh?" said Tarento, looking at her two sisters, who in turn nodded for her to go ahead. "Okay so I was on my way to Suna from Blood, and when I was going through Wave (yeah, it's on route) I felt it. You see nimpha have the ability to feel the lingering spirits, and these two called to me in a way I couldn't resist. Once at their graves, the sorrow in the air made me break down and cry. I then did what came naturally to me, I offered them lives as my sisters as sky nimpha like me, and they accepted. That's how they got here," she said.

"Why are they women?" questioned the ever logical Owl. Tarento laughed.

"You see while **Spirit Raising**, as its called, is… gender specific."

"So only women come out of it?" he questioned her further.

"No… it depends on the gender of the nimpha doing the raising… Since I'm a woman… they are too." she said with a laugh.

"Don't ask any more questions," said Zabuza, looking rather upset.

"Don't mind Zabuza-sensei, she's still adjusting," said Haku, with a smile.

"O... kay," said Red Fox.

Gaara stood up. "Follow me everyone," he said, leading them through the village to a little known spot well secluded from prying eyes. Gold Fox looked around then looked at Furii.

"**Scout the area, make sure no one who's not supposed to be is watching,"** said Gold Fox.

"**Right,"** replied Furii. Furii jumped from Phoenix's shoulders causing Phoenix to fall in surprise as Furii raced into the bushes, Kyouffu loped off in another direction, and Gaisuto took to the sky. The other creatures took their cues from their elders and went out to scout.

"Now that we are secure, we should begin," said Asahi, pulling out her pouch of purple powder and beginning to make a circle in the clearing. Aki, giving them the full length speech on partners, (I don't feel like typing it, look in chp. seven and nine if you want to know more… you'll have to wait and see :P) once she was finished.

"Okay, Kazekage, as the leader of the Suna branch of the ANBU, you may go first and then call out the rest in order."

"Very well," said Gaara, stepping into the circle. Soon a larger than average sand cat (look them up, they're cool) appeared at his side. He stared at it for a minute before calling out. "Shin," at which it meowed and leapt to his shoulders. Gaara reached up and patted his new friend on his head and looked over to his wife. "Shukaku-chan, why don't you go next?" he questioned her. She gave him a big smile.

"My pleasure love," she said walking into the clearing. A banded mongoose appeared at her side and bound up to her shoulders quite happily as Shukaku said in a merry tone "Mabui."

"Ooraka Nobara, head of the Ooraka team, you're up," said Gaara, indicating the white haired sand ninja. She nodded her head and stepped into the circle.

"Yeah! Go Nobara-chan! You can do it!" yelled the orange haired ninja in her team. This caused Lion and Hawk to look at Panther with wide eyes. He looked at them.

"What?" he questioned them. They shook their heads and thought to themselves. _This girl is just like Lee… except with better fashion sense_. Nobara sighed.

"Thanks Kousa," she said to the other girl. Soon at Nobara's side was a small snow owl called Kikou.

"Alright Himawari Kousa of team Ooraka, you're next up." said Gaara.

"Right! I will not fail you Kazekage-san!" she yelled jumping into the circle. Her partner turned out to be a dingo named Warai.

"Okay last of the Ooraka team is Kokoro Naito," he said looking at the dark haired boy.

"Right," said Naito, walking up. His partner turned out to be a raccoon named Kinpaku. Both Gaara and Shukaku laughed silently at the sight of the small raccoon wrapped around the boy's neck.

"Okay, next up Kankuro, get out there," said Gaara, looking poitingly at his brother.

"I'm going, I'm going," said Kankuro, whose partner turned out to be a tarantula named Yochi.

"Tamari," said Gaara simply.

"Okay let's see what I get," she said and was quite pleased with her partner, Iriha, a golden eagle. Gaara then looked pointedly at Tarento.

"I have my partner already," said Tarento, "She's just a little shy," she looked up into the clouds and yelled. "Get your butt down here Kinomi!" Silence filed the air as suddenly a large creature plunged to the earth below. When it came to a rest most of the group could only stare. "This is my partner Kinomi, and yes, she is a griffin," she said laughing at their reactions.

"Show off," said Dragonfly well, aware of Kinomi as she had been present during Tarento's summoning. Tarento just smiled at her.

"Okay come on Zabuza-chan, your turn," she yelled.

Zabuza gave her a death glare but complied, her partner turned out to be a bat falcon named Gogyou. Gogyou immediately perched on the handle of her sword. Lastly Haku stepped forward and summoned her partner which turned out to be an osprey named Shinju.

…a half hour and ANBU clothes later…

"Okay, time to split into groups, Dragonfly-chan if you would," said Red Fox to the group. Dragonfly stepped forward.

"Okay first there's gonna be a new team, team Lightning. It will be lead by Griffin. Okay Snow Owl, Osprey, and Falcon are under you." She said pointing at Griffin. "Okay the other teams will have some additions. Cat and Eagle will be going to Wind. Raccoon your in Ice under Wolf. Dingo your going to be training in fire under Gold Fox. Lastly Tarantula and Mongoose are under me learning earth."

And so began the month and three week training (took them a week to get to Suna). Wolf took a leaf out of Panther's book and bought everyone what came to be known as weights of doom. Dragonfly had to be physically restrained by Gold Fox and Leopard when Panther decided to give one of Gia's famous good guy speeches. Cat and Mongoose snuck away for a little honeymoon time. Poor Tarantula was given the task of hunting them down, at the end of Eagle's fan, of course. That's how the time period ended, and now the Beast ANBU are officially ready for action… or so they thought.

End:

Okay I decided to end it here and get on to the next chapter. After all I just dropped six OC's in your lap… I think I better introduce them properly don't you? Okay the next chap will be like Chp three, a Character description page. Yeah, so the chapter after that the Akatsuki finally make their appearance. Should I be putting in Chap spoiler alerts? I'm not sure… oh well, so yeah, review please.

Okay so yeah, you might want to look up any animal you have never seen… if you don't feel like it, well that's up to you.

Descriptions of new partners:

Yochi-Name means Earth, he's about the size of a medium sized pumpkin, and solid dark brown with reflective black eyes. I chose him for Kankuro because well I wanted him to have an arachnid of some sort, and figured a spider would be unoriginal.

Mabui-Her name means cute, and she is the size that Furii was before the time skips. She has shimmering dark brown to golden fur, with pitch black rings. I chose her because mongooses are sneaky, and well, this is Shukaku we're talking about.

Warai-Her name means smile, and its reflected in her eyes. She has the traditional sandy colored coat of a dingo, with a pair of big luminescent blue eyes. I chose her for Kousa, because I've always thought of dingoes as playful… even if they aren't.

Kinpaku-His name means gold leaf, and comes from his amber eyes. Other than that he's your average raccoon. Okay I chose him for Naito because raccoons are primarily nocturnal (sleep in day, come out at night) and suits Naito.

Iriha-Her name means evening sun. She's your average golden eagle. I chose her for Tamari because I wanted to give her a bird of prey, and one from the desert if possible. Well that's what the golden eagle is, partially anyway.

Shin-Her name means heart, and her spots are dark red in place of the normal black. Sand cats are a desert breed, and tend to hunt mostly at night… I though that they kind of fit Gaara.

Kinomi-Her name means leaf bud. Her front is a eagle and her rear is horse. Her feathers are a mossy green, and her fur is a dark emerald. With her white eyes she stands out, even among her own kind. I decided that only giving Sakura a mythical creature would be… strange ya' know, so yeah, I gave Tarento a griffin. After all, team Ooraka only escorted her team from the boarder of Suna… and well, they left like two days before they arrived. You can't blame poor Kinomi for hiding, if I had three people squeezed onto my back I'd be scared to.

Kikou-Her name means armor… don't know why I named her that. She's a rather small snow owl, and the most outstanding thing about her is the fact that her wings are not tipped in the traditional black, but she is instead solid white.

Shinju-Her name means pearl, and comes from her pearly grey color. I chose her for Haku because osprey are fishing birds… or something like that.

Gogyou-His name means water. Okay so he has regular bat falcon looks… you'll have to look it up if you want if not… whatever. Okay I chose him for Zabuza because they use their hearing as well as their sight to hunt.

Right so this one is definitely going to be a harem, and yeah, I will need some help here on a few things if you would be so kind. Other than my three OC (the girls duh) and Hinata (because I love Naruto Hinata pairings) I have no idea who to put in it. The main stipulation is no TSUNADE, as that just creeps me out, any other female is fair game, to get a girl in requires two simple things, one a nominee (this also counts as the first vote) and at least three votes requesting her. This is officially the last harem voting…if none of the girls already voted for get two more votes…then I end the harem at Asahi, Isshou, Aki, and Hinata. Well its all up to you guys. I have already started making other parings, for some others in fact you have seen a hint of what is to come in this one…its just not that evident. If you can guess the couple ill give you a virtual cookie of your choice -.

From my beta Jo:

yeah 5 OC's in one chap, but its good. Poor tarantula…

BB2:falls over laughing: You made Zabuza a girl?? OMG… I can't even imagine that one, it boggles the mind. Great chap.

HNN: doint it just? lol


	11. More bios

The Blood and the Leaf

Intro:

Okay so yeah, it's another bio chapter, it also has the new ANBU descriptions. Hopefully this will help you out some with the new characters… I know, I kinda bomb shelled you with them… Gomen. Okay yeah, I decided it was necessary to put them in, after all can't have a branch of ANBU in Suna without… some Suna ninja in it. Oh and yeah voting over… so yeah sorry guys the harem's officially complete. I'm now starting to get other pairings together. Okay so yeah, wanna try and guess who is going to be with who? Oh and please remember to review… I live off of your feedback like a vampire feeds off of blood… well except Asahi of course… not that she can't just that she won't.

Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto or any of the characters, I do own my OC's, and those creatures I have created namely for now nimpha which has been explained in the beginning of chapter four, also a new thing introduced in chapter seven demeric and celestial demons which was explained in that chapter, and more in-depth in nine. Oh, almost forgot I also own the Village Hidden in the Blood and the land of the Beasts it resides in as they came from my overly active imagination, I don't mined ya using them (the village not the characters) just let me know beforehand and throw my name in somewhere. :)

**Hibana Tarento**

**-Name meaning**

Hibana-spark

Tarento-star

Kinomi-leaf bud

**-Height**

Four feet eight.

**-Element**

Lightning.

**-Bloodline **

Tenkaki (sky fire)

**-Species**

Sky nimpha

**Character description:**

Short cropped hair hanging a little past her chin, in the deep purple of the night sky. Her dark blue eyes have sparks of purple dancing in them. She wears a light lavender wrap around shirt, trimmed in a pale butter cream yellow tied off in a bow on her right hip. Her chunin vest is a soft pale blue. A pair of dark purple slacks hug her legs. She wears her Blood headband around her head, and her kunai holster on her left leg. A simple pair of black ninja sandals adorns her feet, and at her side is her ever loyal partner Kinomi.

**Kinomi description:**

Her front is an eagle and her rear is a horse. Her feathers are a mossy green and her fur is a dark emerald. With her white eyes she stands out, even among her own kind. She is generally shy, but fun loving. Often she will give Tarento rides and because of it they can travel great distances in a short time. This leads them to being able to stop and see sights without worrying about being late.

**Weapon description:**

-Normal kunai and shuriken.

**Bloodline description:**

Tenkaki (sky fire) allows the user to instantly make lightning and control it with just a thought. This has been used extensively in warfare by her family. In fact all of the adults of her family chose to be in the front line in the clan war in defense of the unity of Blood. They wiped out over half of the betraying force before they were killed, or in some cases, died of sheer exertion.

**The Hibana clan:**

The Hibana clan were one of the most loyal to Blood, until the clan war where all but one small child was wiped out. When Tarento brought Haku and Zabuza into her family they became the three remaining members of the Hibana clan.

**Character bio:**

She has always looked up to her older cousin Aki. And loves to travel, she grew up in Blood, and was raised with Aki when her parents died in the clan war. This lead her to be more sensitive then most to sorrowful souls. At sixteen she left Blood on a mission to Suna, there she was to join her cousin and stay stationed in Suna after Aki and her group left for Leaf. On her journey to Suna, she came upon the souls of Zabuza and Haku. Unable to ignore their pain she offered them a new life as her sisters. They accepted and continued on to Suna.

**Hibana Haku**

**-Name meaning**

Hibana-spark.

Haku-I don't know if it has a meaning… and I don't have internet to check.

Shinju-pearl.

**-Height**

Same as in the manga.

**-Element**

Lightning/ice.

**-Bloodline**

Crystal ice mirrors (not sure what its called).

Tenkaki (sky fire).

**-Species**

Sky nimpha.

**Character description:**

Once dark brown hair is now the yellow of an early morning sunrise. Her bright pink eyes shine with the mornings light, where once they reflected only pain in their dark depths. The cloth she uses to hold her hair up (don't know what its called) is a soft white, rimed in dark blue, and her hair pins are black. She wears a smoky blue kimono with a lightning pattern in blazing yellow on it, and is trimmed in a midnight blue. Her domo (thing around middle of kimono… is that right? If it is is it spelled right?) is a snow white with a middle band of shimmering yellow. She wears her kunai holster tied around her right fore arm. Hovering above her you find her partner, Shinju.

**Shinju description:**

Her entire body is coated in pearly grey feathers. She's as easy going as her partner and loves to soar high above the clouds just for the fun of it. Her second favorite thing (souring is her first) is fishing with Haku.

**Weapons description:**

-She uses sinbon needles in place of kunai and shuriken.

**Bloodline description:**

Okay I don't know how to describe it… so look in the wave ark… so I'm lazy. :P

For Tenkaki look at Hibana Tarento.

**The Hibana clan:**

See Hibana Tarento.

**Character Bio:**

See wave ark for first portion of life. She adjusted to being female easily, in fact she found adjusting to having two sisters much more difficult. She's a calm, collected person and will do anything to protect her precious people, both new and old. Oh and she's sixteen, don't ask me why I just wanted her to be that age... let's say she hasn't aged since she's been dead… how old was Haku?... Okay let's just say she was sixteen.

**Hibana Zabuza**

**-Name meaning**

Hibana-spark.

Zabuza-…same as for Haku.

Gogyou-water.

**-Height**

Same as in manga.

**-Element**

Lightning/water.

**-Bloodline**

Tenkaki (sky fire).

**-Species**

Sky nimpha.

**Character description:**

She grew her hair out to her shoulders and it hangs in shaggy spikes. At the top of her head her hair starts off in a warm yellow and ends at the tips in a pale pink. Pale morning sky blue eyes seem to hide the secrets of the world (oh yeah she has eyebrows and lips now… new body and all that). She wears a strapless dark green top and around her neck a black scarf hangs (both ends over her shoulders). White baggy pants with light blue clouds on them adorn her frame with a kunai holster on her right leg (…is Zabuza right handed?) and dark blue ninja sandals. On her back her giant sword (sorry I forgot the name) rests with her partner, Gogyou, perched on the handle.

**Gogyou description:**

He's your average bat falcon in most ways, except his eyes seem to have an intelligence hiding in them. He is cunning and calculating, and works well with his partner. He enjoys a challenge and often chooses to hunt at night and hone his ears. He and his partner make a great team, and he has even taken to his partner's family. Going so far as to look out for Shinju, as any good big brother would.

**Bloodline description:**

See Hibana Tarento.

**Weapon description:**

-Normal kunai and shuriken.

-Okay, a really big sword… I think it's a gulitin (sp?).

**The Hibana clan:**

See Hibana Tarento.

**Character Bio:**

See wave ark for first part of life. She had a much harder time adjusting to being a female then her little sister Haku did. She has devoted herself to making up for past miss treatment of Haku. And has even come to look at Tarento as a little sister as well. I don't know how old she was when she died so I don't know how old she is now… let's say she's three years younger than Kakashi… however old that maybe.

**Himawari Kousa**

**-Name meaning**

Himawari-sunflower.

Kousa-golden sands.

Warai-smile.

**-Height**

Five foot five.

**-Element**

Fire.

**-Bloodline**

None.

**-Species**

Human.

**Character description:**

The merry orange of a pumpkin, her braided hair ends just above her waist. Dancing green eyes sparkle with the fire of life. A light tan adorns her skin and sunflower shaped silver studs her ears. She wears a sleeveless Chinese style dress in warm sunny yellow with a silver sunflower pattern across it. The dress is trimmed in a matching silver, with double slits ending at her lower hip. At her neck her Suna head band rests, over her dress a black chunin vest seems almost out of place. A pair of black Chinese style pants rests underneath her dress, ending at her black ninja sandals. She wears a kunai holster on her right leg. By her side is a smiling dingo named Warai, this is her partner.

**Warai description:**

Her sandy colored coat blends in with the dunes in the distance. Her eyes sparkle with myth and life. She is playful and fun loving much like her partner. She loves being supportive and is always there to cheer you up. In battle she defends her friends to the death. When push comes to shove she is a demon only when those she cares about are endangered.

**Bloodline description:**

None.

**Weapon description:**

-Normal assortment of shuriken and kunai.

**Himawari family:**

The Himawari are typical serious ninja clam. They are known for being strategists, and are a well known clan in Suna. Kousa, however, broke all of the rules for being a Himawari.

**Character bio:**

She grew up on the outskirts of Suna. Taking after her father she became a Suna ninja. She sees everything in a positive view and loves life. She tends to be loud and playful, until it comes to battle where her serious side shows. During the attack on Konaha her team, at the time they were genins, were stationed on the outskirts and saw no fighting.

**Kokoro Naito**

**-Name meaning**

Kokoro-heart.

Naito-night.

Kinpaku-gold leaf.

**-Height**

Six foot two.

**-Element**

Ice.

**-Bloodline**

Aneihokousha (Shadow walker).

**-Species**

Human... mostly.

**Character description:**

His hair sticks out in all directions in a dark sapphire blue. His eyes reflect the black of the desert night sky. A long sleeved black shirt over which his rust colored chunin vest. His baggy pants are the color of the sand duns just before the sun finally sets. On his right ear a gold crescent moon earring dangles from its matching chain. His Suna headband is wrapped around his left forearm, and he wears a pair of black ninja sandals with his kunai holster on his right hip. On his shoulder his partner Kinpaku sits observing the world.

**Kinpaku description:**

He's an amber eyed raccoon with a secretive nature. He is silent and generally just observant, rarely contributing to conversations, preferring to let his actions speak for him. Once every now and then his mischievous side will show and he has been known to put Naruto's past pranks to shame.

**Bloodline description:**

Aneihokousha (Shadow walker)-he has the ability to move freely between shadows.

**Weapon description:**

-Normal assortment of shuriken and kunai.

**Kokoro Tribe:**

Tribal history says that the founder of the tribe was a Shadow Nimpha, who took a human to be his wife. It is said that that was over a hundred years ago, and now the blood of the Shadow's has thinned to the point where all that remains is the natural affinity for darkness and a bloodline. Combine this with the tribes experience with the desert, and they are excellent night scouts.

**Character bio:**

He comes from a well known desert tribe. When he decided to become a ninja he traveled the night desert to Suna. With his family's natural ability to read the sand in the dead of the night, he is one of the few ninja in Suna who can scout well in the desert night. He has a calm demeanor but is also very expressive about his feelings, weather(sp) its sarcasm with Kousa, or laughing with his friends.

**Ooraka Nabara**

**-Name meaning**

Ooraka-big hearted.

Nabara-wild rose.

Kikou-armor.

**-Height**

Four foot six.

**-Element**

Lightning.

**-Bloodline**

None.

**-Species**

Human.

**Character description:**

Her hair is the color of fresh fallen snow and hangs straight down her back ending midway down. Her face is framed by short cropped bangs that hang over her Suna headband. Pale pink rose earrings dangle on silver chains from her ears. Her eyes are a soft creamy yellow that always seems to hold a soft smile. She wears a simple tee shirt in a teal green, with a short dark pink skirt that has a black rose pattern on it, and a kunai holster strapped to her black belt. She has a black chunin vest, and perched on her shoulder is Kikou, her partner.

**Kikou description:**

She is a small solid white snow owl with dark eyes that take in everything. She is silent and observant from her perch on Nabara's shoulder. In times of fighting she guards her partner with her life. She is agile and weaves in and out of battle taking advantage of openings.

**Bloodline description:**

None.

**Weapon description:**

-Normal assortment of kunai and suriken.

**Ooraka family:**

Originally from Cloud her parents moved to Suna when she was little for her safety. When the Cloud failed to get their hands on the Bukakun, they demanded their best ninja go after it. This was the Ooraka's, when her father questioned his orders not to kidnap but to kill Hinata, and bring back her head. This caused him to be threatened with his family, so he did the only thing he could. He packed his family and went to find a place where he and his family could be safe, they wound up in Suna.

**Character bio:**

She grew up with the knowledge of her family's past in Cloud. Disgusted with the betrayal of Cloud to her family she dedicated her self to Suna. She became a great healer in little time and specializes in medical style fighting. She is calm and cheerful and is some where in-between her team mates personalities. She generally stays in the background, only steping into a battle when she see's an opening. She tends to rush in and out of battle, healing her team mates as they need it. In order to accomplish this she trains for hours on end to build up her already impressive speed (rivals Lee's with the weights on at the start of her training).

**ANBU Descriptions:**

**Tamari**-Eagle mask (solid white mask with marks in gold) and dark golden armor.

**Kankuro**- Tarantula mask (four leg marks on either side of larger than average eyeholes, solid dark brown with grey marks) and black armor.

**Gaara**-Cat mask (solid gold with marks in black) and dark red armor.

**Shukaku**-Mongoose mask (solid black with marks in gold) and dark yellow armor.

**Haku**-Osprey mask (solid grey, with marks in dark blue) and dark gold armor.

**Zabuza**-Falcon mask (solid black with marks in white) and black armor.

**Naito**-Raccoon mask (solid grey with marks in dark brown) and solid dark blue armor.

**Tarento**-Griffin mask (okay eagle at forehead with horses tail at chin, solid dark green with marks in white) and black armor.

**Kousa**-Dingo mask (solid white with marks in red) and dark orange armor.

**Nabara**-Owl mask (solid white with marks in black) and light pink armor.

End:

There you go, the new characters will show more in the up coming chapters. Okay from now on when in armor Tamari is Eagle, Kankuro is Tarantula, Gaara is Cat, Shukaku is Mongoose, Haku is Osprey, Zabuza is Falcon, Naito is Raccoon, Tarento is Griffin, Kousa is Dingo, and now for the owls. Shikamaru is now Brown Owl, and Nabara is Snow Owl. Everyone else is the same.

Okay yeah, the Suna council doesn't know that Shukaku and Gaara are part of the Suna Beast ANBU. They put on their armor and disappear unnoticed. They generally sneak out after dark in order to avoid detection.

One last thing if you're wondering what the clan war is… you'll find out in later chapters. Sorry for not telling you more but I can't stand it when a plot line is ruined… yeah, kinda a personal thing I guess.

Questions? Comments? Let me know kk later.

From my beta who now has an account and will be referred to as ataraninja1:

Atara-She has awesome mad skills with descriptions.

HNN-Your just saying that cause I made descriptions for your characters… :P

Atara-Nuh uh… ok maybe.

BB2:collaspes: My god I'll never understand all the names... So many OCs. Great job with the descriptions though.

HNN:….yeah I get that a lot 'rubs back of head'


	12. A surprise party for the Atsuki

The Blood and the Leaf

Intro:

Okay this is chapter twelve, I started off having a really hard time writing this one. I'm still not too good at fight scenes… at least in my opinion. If someone would like to help me out… I welcome it. 'Sigh' I just don't know… I try to focus on to many points at one time I think… I need to work on that. Anyways, please review.

Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto or any of the characters, I do own my OC's, and those creatures I have created namely for now nimpha which has been explained in the beginning of chapter four, also a new thing introduced in chapter seven; demeric and celestial demons which was explained in that chapter, and more in-depth in nine. Oh, almost forgot, I also own the Village Hidden in the Blood and the land of the Beasts it resides in as they came from my overly active imagination, I don't mind ya using them (the village not the characters) just let me know beforehand and throw my name in somewhere :)

**Partners speaking**

_Thoughts_

"Speaking"

A surprise party for the Akatsuki-Chapter 12

Baki was sitting in the Kazekage's chair contemplating the latest line of events. He was currently under a powerful hinge. He appeared to be Gaara-san while Gaara was, in fact, out as a Beast ANBU, patrolling and on the lookout for the Akatsuki. He sighed, looking at the mountain of paperwork in front of him. _Why do I get stuck doing the stupid paperwork?_ he thought to himself. Just then there was a knock on the door. "Come in," he said. The door opened and a member of the Beast ANBU walked in.

"Cat, I wasn't expecting you," he said to the member. Cat looked up.

"Dragonfly spotted them, be prepared," before positioning himself as a guard. Baki gulped. _Their here… I hope we're really able to pull this off._

…with Team Fire…

Gold Fox surveyed the sky. "That's them." she said, looking at the large shape in the northern sky. "Dingo, go inform Team Ice at the South gate, Phoenix go tell Earth in the oasis, Bear get Lightning from east gate, Hawk get Wind at west gate." Dingo looked at her.

"What about you Gold Fox?" she asked her. Gold Fox smiled and reached behind her, unsheathing her sword with her right hand. She looked at her team. "I'm going to go give them a proper welcoming." they nodded and disappeared to find the different teams.

…with Gold Fox…

She rested her sword on her shoulder and smiled at the thought of using it. _Time to have some fun,_ she thought to herself, speeding towards the now apparent bird.

…normal pov…

Deidara and Sasori stared in shock at the rapidly approaching ANBU member. Beside her was a fox, and both looked ready for battle. Neither thought much of them, after all, what can one ANBU and a fox do?

Knowing they were underestimating her and Furii, Gold Fox smiled to herself. She then leapt into the air and, to the Atsuki members amazement, hung in midair. Tapping into her vampiric heritance to levitate, Gold Fox raised her broad sword into the air. Placing her left hand under her right she turned the blade so the flat of it was revealed to the stunned Atsuki. "Elemental style, blade of the heavens!" she shouted as fire sprung up from her hands and wound their way around the blade. The eye carved on the blade seemed to blink and light up with fire.

Gold Fox then swung the blade in a wide ark, sending flames at them. Shaking himself out of his shock Deidara used the bird to dodge the first wave of fire, never noticing her unleash the second in a backward slash. "What the?!" Deidara screamed as they were hit dead center, sending them back into a forgotten Furii's waiting fangs. Latching onto the bird he twisted around and flung it away from the city and into the oasis, where teams Wind and Earth were waiting, Ice and Lightning are guarding the city just incase.

Gold Fox flipped down onto Furii's waiting back (okay she can only hover for short periods of time… yep, yep) and they speed after the clay bird, her sword once more firmly in it's holster. Dragonfly looked at the now grounded Akatsuki members. At the sight of Sasori her eyes lit up, looking at the rest of the group she said "That ones surrounded in wood, in fact, there is only a core of living matter. Leave the wood to me," she said as she began to glow green. Vines grew in her hair along with roses, out of the slits in the back of her vest dragonfly wings sprouted, one's large enough to support her. She then took to the sky, her daggers in hand.

She swooped down on Sasori, avoiding the scorpion like tail that swung at her, she raised her right blade, now incased in aironuddo, and ran it along the tail, leaving a groove in the wood. At the sight of the small groove Sasori laughed "It will take much more then that to defeat me." he said. Dragonfly smiled as she landed beside her team once more before she spoke.

"Never use wood against an Earth Nimpha, all I needed was to make a small scratch with my earth blades, now let me show you what that little scratch can do." forming a seal she glowed green and so did the scratch on the tail.

Vines sprouted from the scratch and grew, wrapping around the entire puppet and squeezing till Sasori had no choice but to unhinge his secondary puppet revealing his main puppet underneath (okay yeah, if you didn't know, Sasori has one puppet inside of a much larger one. In fact, only his core, seen as a plug, remains human. It's from here he controls his array of puppets). Sasori looked critically at Dragonfly before saying ."That was quite impressive, now let's see how you handle these," at which point he summoned his army of one hundred puppets, including that of the Sandaime Kazekage.

"Using those already, yeah?" Deidara said. "I'm going to make some beautiful art work, yeah," he said making clay birds small enough to fit in his hand and letting them fly.

"Alright, teams Wind and Earth along with Phoenix and Hawk, work together to avoid the strings, Tarantula you're our puppet expert, help everyone out. Wind, take down those birds at long range, use them to your advantage if possible," said Red Fox as he crouched down. "One last thing, if you didn't take the medicine Dragonfly and Phoenix made do so now." He continued before spinning off into the crowd of puppets.

"Elemental style, Wind blade!" he said as a scimitar made of wind formed in his right hand. He made a hand sign and swung the blade. "Wind scythe!" he screamed unleashing a barrage of wind scythe clones at the oncoming birds, aiming so that they fell into puppets. From there he encased his hand in wind and went to work slicing at the puppets (think Inuasha's iron reaver).

Panther disappeared in a rush of speed, quickly followed by Leopard who was his wind back up. "Elemental style, Earth rush!" screamed Panther as he pounded the ground sending earth and several puppets into the air.

Leopard leapt forward and screamed, "Elemental style, wind's fury!" she thrust her hands out, channeling chakra through them like she would when she was using gentle fist and turned it into wind at her hands which flew out toward the airborne puppets and birds, colliding with a fury of explosions and ripping.

Mongoose was in the middle of a one on one battle with the puppet of the former Kazekage. She weaved in and out using a kunai to block when one of the puppets arms turned into a poisoned blade. She smirked and back flipped out of range, smirking at Sasori before saying. "A human puppet? Hummm, guess I should let you in on some facts. One, when you make a human puppet the spirit lingers, this is the real reason the puppet has the same bloodline as the human once did. Two, you should never send a human puppet up against an earth demon, it's a really bad idea, after all, they might do this." She said with a smile. "Demon Soul Absorption!" slamming her hand into the puppet as she began to glow an eerie yellow.

"What?! Dude, how can she do that, dude?" Deidara questioned as the entire battlefield froze. Sasori looked on as his puppet fell, all the humanity drained from it. Only an ordinary puppet remained. Mongoose smiled as she looked at him through star shaped eyes.

"What's the matter, don't you want to play anymore?" she questioned them.

"Who are you?" questioned Sasori. Mongoose smiled as Cat landed beside her, having come to investigate the suddenly quiet battlefield. She lifted her hand and removed her mask smiling at the two Atsuki members before introducing herself. "I am Sabuku no Shukaku." she said with a bow before continuing, "And I believe you know my husband, Sabuku no Gaara." she introduced Cat as he removed his mask to their astonishment.

"Dude! You're alive?! Dude!" Deidara said, staring at Gaara.

"Yes I am… dude." replied Gaara.

"Deidara, plans have changed, we need to get out of here and tell the leader," said Sasori.

"Yeah," said Deidara as he reformed the giant bird.

"Guess, play time is over," said Dog, sighing.

"Since you have been so entertaining, I'll leave you with a peace of information," said Sasori.

"Yeah?" questioned Red Fox.

"Yes, Uzamaki Naruto," replied Sasori, causing Deidara's mouth to drop. Under his mask Naruto smirked.

"So what might that be?" he asked.

"The whereabouts of Orochimaru, or at least one of his lackeys," said Sasori, catching their attention.

"Why tell us?" questioned Dragonfly, Sasori smirked.

"Word is that Uzamaki is looking for a certain Uchiha," he said. Red Fox smirked under his mask.

"Word is right, so let's hear it."

…later that day at hotel…

After returning to the hotel, the Beast ANBU finally got off duty as their mission is officially over. Everyone is now in their normal clothes, oh and yes the partners were in the fight along with all unmentioned members of Wind and Earth along with Phoenix and Hawk, Gaara stayed with Baki just incase they sent a diversion and snuck in after the supposed Kazekage.

"So what do you think?" questioned Sakura.

"I think we go after Sasuke," replied Naruto. Aki, Asahi, Isshou, and Hinata looked at each other.

"Where ever Naru-kun goes, we go," said Asahi, the leader of the group. The others nodded their heads in agreement. Naruto smiled and looked at the group.

"Okay we have three weeks left here, until then stay out of trouble. Suna Beast ANBU, I'm not in charge of you," said Naruto to them causing Gaara to look up from his wife he looked at them before speaking.

"Since you have spent the past three weeks training non-stop you will have three weeks free, unless something else comes up your free to go for now," he told them.

"Right, later," said Chioji as he went to go find some food, followed by Shikamaru.

"I better tag along with them, that Chioji is always getting into trouble," said Ino, getting up to follow them. Tamari smiled.

"I'll come with you, that lazy bum could use some motivation," she said as they left to follow after the two.

"Yosh! I will train, and make my flames of youth grow bigger!" yelled Lee, Kousa looked up and smiled.

"YOSH! I will join you," she said, causing him to blush.

"O… okay," he said in a stutter. As they left Ten Ten looked at Neji and smiled.

"They make a cute couple," she told him, causing him to give her a slight grin (small lifting of lip… passes as grin for Neji).

"That is true, I never thought he'd find someone just as crazy as he is," he said with a small chuckle before offering her his arm, the two disappeared down the street.

Zabuza, Haku, and Tarento left for an overdue flying lesson. Kyubii was sitting next to Naito and her now five blond tipped tails waving as she and he talked about the night. Hinata, Aki, Isshou, and Asahi dragged an unconvincingly protesting Naruto off. Somewhere along the way Gaara and Shukaku had slipped off. Everyone else went to find some food or sleep.

…three weeks later at the gates of Suna…

Everyone stood in full ANBU armor as the Konaha branch left. Cat turned to Red Fox and said, "Go, find Sasuke. Then come back and we'll have a rematch," with a smile under his mask.

"You bet, later," said Red Fox as everyone said their goodbyes and left for Konaha.

…one week later at Konaha…

As the groups approached the gates they bypassed the guards and headed to their homes. Red Fox changed out of his ANBU armor and went to report to the Hokage. Once there it was no surprise the guards were unhappy with the 'demon boy's' sudden reappearance. However, Kyubii soon convinced them to let Naruto see the Hokage.

…Tsunade's pov…

Once again she was stuck behind a mountain of paperwork. Between worrying about her little brother (Naruto if you haven't guessed), and dealing with that pervert Jiraiya it was no wonder she was well into the sake. When there was a knock at the door, she looked up from the mountain of doom before her and spoke in a slightly slurred voice. "Come in."

"You've been hitting the bottle again haven't you Obaa-Chan? Then again if you hit the bottle there wouldn't be much of it left." said Naruto with a chuckle as he entered. Tsunade's head snapped up and all traces of drunkenness left her. She quickly cast a silence jutsu on the room.

"Report!" she told him.

…after story…

Tsunade pondered for a bit before… "Take a group of six to ten with you. Find Uchiha Sasuke and bring him back," she told him. "I want a full report on who you're taking on my desk by the end of next week." She went on.

Naruto bowed and said. "As you wish, Hokage-sama." After Tsunade removed the jutsu Naruto smirked at her and said. "Later Obaa-Chan," and ran out the door to avoid the flying desk aimed at his head.

End:

Okay so yeah, I've officially started pairing of other people… yeah I need more chicks… 'sigh' no I'm not matching everyone with someone… but all of my OC's will… and probably the rookie nine… in fact I have several already chosen. Oh and yes Kyubii is going to become a purified demon like Shukaku. The only reason Shukaku's purification was so fast was because she was in love… it's a pure feeling and speeds up the process a lot, in fact that's why Kyubii now has five blond tipped tails.

Okay… I don't know was it any good. I have this bad feeling that I'm getting worse not better… probably because I find writing the fight scenes really hard… okay later guys.

From my beta Atara:

Egh I wouldn't worry much about the fight scenes, I think they're pretty good compared 2 mine. Oh god, they suck! Yeah so is there sum sort of thing dealin with Kyubbi that's gonna happen?

I'm slow.

HNN-….maybe :P

BB2: Well, this was a long chapter and I liked it. The fight scenes are improving, I like it, they sound great. What's up with the bomb dude? Why so much 'dude' and 'yeah' with him?

HNN: cause that's like the way he is…okay so hes realy all um and um and um….but I like the dude and yeah better -


	13. The Best Man

The Blood and the Leaf

Intro:

Okay here's chapter thirteen, oh and I'm planning on posting a new story right before I post this chapter so if your interested check out _Heir to the Kitsune Clan_. Okay, so don't forget to review... and yes, voting is over, the harem is as big as its going to get :P.

Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto or any of the characters, I do own my OC's, and those creatures I have created namely for now nimpha which has been explained in the beginning of chapter four, also a new thing introduced in chapter seven: demeric and celestial demons which was explained in that chapter and more in-depth in nine. Oh, almost forgot, I also own the Village Hidden in the Blood and the land of the Beasts it resides in as they came from my overly active imagination, I don't mined ya' using them (the village not the characters) just let me know beforehand and throw my name in somewhere. :)

**Partners speaking**

_Thoughts_

"speaking"

The best man-Chapter 13

Naruto walked out of the Hokage's office with a lot on his mind, he walked out the door and right past Sakura who had been waiting by the door for him.

"Naruto!" she yelled, running to catch up to him. He stopped and looked back at her with a dopey grin on his face.

"Hi Sakura-chan, sorry about that," he said. She looked nervous but seemed to gather her courage before she spoke again.

"Naruto… how… do you feel about me?" she asked him, looking at her feet in embarrassment. Naruto looked startled.

"What's with asking me all of a sudden? Look Sakura-chan, the girls are waiting for me at home. Do you mind if we talk as we walk?" he asked her.

She gulped a little before gathering herself and nodding. "Okay so what's up with the question?" he asked as they started toward the Uzamaki house. Sakura sighed.

"Well, I've always had a crush on Sasuke… but recently I've been thinking." She said. He nodded his encouragement, so she continued. "I've been thinking, he never even looked at me. But what I've come to realize is that… it didn't hurt when he ignored me, not like it should have."

Naruto looked over at her and watched her watch the street around them, giving her the time she needed to continue. Taking a deep breath, she spoke once more. "I've come to realize that it didn't hurt me that he didn't love me… because I didn't really love him. I've found that love isn't something you can just ignore and say, I'll try again tomorrow. With love, you work all day and all night for however long it takes to get the one you love to love you."

Naruto nodded his head in agreement. "That's true."

"Naruto, I want to know… how do you feel about me?" she said as they came to a stop outside the Uzamaki house. "Because I need to know how long it's going to take before I convince you that I'm worth loving… you see… I've found all of this out, and I've found that I love you," she said, looking at her feet. Naruto looked at her and placed his hand under her chin raising her eyes to meet his, he leaned forward and kissed her.

Sakura was shocked at first but then melted into his arms. When they came up for air he looked down at her and smiled. "Silly Sakura-chan, true love doesn't come and go. What I have for you and the others is not as fickle as the weather, it will always be. You don't have to wait, I love you now, as I have always loved you." He said, causing her eyes to widen.

"Come on, Sakura-chan they're waiting for us," he said taking her hand and leading her to the door where Asahi, Aki, Isshou, and Hinata stood waiting for them. All were smiling at her with acceptance.

"You're not mad at me?" she asked the other girls. Hinata surprised her by being the first to speak.

"We've been waiting for you Sakura-chan, we, each of us, hold a peace of Naru-kun's heart. It is only together that it can be whole." said the shy girl with a smile. The others nodded their agreement and ushered the two into the house.

…one week later...

Naruto walked into the Hokage's office and laid his report on her desk. She looked up from the evil paperwork and waited. Naruto took a deep breath. "I have decided to take just six people, myself included, on this mission. I have reasons for each. First off is Haruno Sakura, who will be team medic as well as an offensive member. Second is Hyuga Hinata, who will act as the eyes of the team as well as her unique fighting style. Third is Hannanosei Aki, who will act as an aerial scout. Fourth is Kyougaku Asahi, who will be acting as main offensive, as will I. Fifth is Gesshoku Isshou, who will act as team defense if necessary." He said looking the Hokage in the eye. She smirked at him.

"They demanded they go didn't they?" she asked him with a knowing glint in her eyes. He sighed.

"More like threatened if I didn't bring them," he said with a small smile.

Tsunade smiled at him. "Well at any rate, it's a fairly good team. I approve, keep your head and move out," she said dismissing him to his mission.

"Later Obaa-chan," he said, ducking out of her door before she could react. As he walked away the sound of a chair smashing against the door could be heard. Naruto chuckled to himself. _Obaa-chan never changes,_ he thought to himself with a big smile. When he got home he stood outside and listened to the commotion inside. His smile got bigger as he heard Aki throwing pots at Isshou for trying to sneak some of tonight's supper. Asahi and Sakura were laughing about something, _probably me, _he thought to himself when he listened more closely he could hear Hinata's faint giggling as well.

"I'm home!" he yelled, throwing open the door, he was greeted by Sakura and Asahi smiling at him and trying not to laugh while Hinata at their side was blushing while looking at him with her big lavender eyes. Isshou rushed out of the kitchen and raced behind him.

"Save me Naru-kun," she pleaded, cowering behind him.

"Oh no you don't, Naru-kun move or suffer," said Aki. Naruto looked down at Isshou and smiled gently at her before turning back to Aki.

"Come now Aki-chan," he said before sniffing. "Is something burning?" he asked causing Aki to forget about Isshou and rush back into the kitchen. _Life is good, now if I could just get my best man here in time for the wedding…_ He thought to himself.

"We leave at dawn," he said as they sat down to supper. Sakura looked up and smiled adoringly at him.

"We're going to get Sasuke-teme and then we're gonna get married!" she announced, causing cheers all around the table.

…two days later somewhere in the forest…

They hid in the forest waiting for the contact to figure out no one was coming. In full ANBU armor they watched invisibly from the forest. Watching both Kabuto and Orochimaru in the shadows on the other side of the bridge. As the duo left, they followed, never being noticed and eventually found themselves outside of the Sound base.

Wolf lifted her head and sniffed the air and nodded to the others. She then led the way into the base. She led them down the corridors and they wound up in front of a door with an Uchia fan on it. Smirking, they entered silently and lined up around the sleeping figure on the bed. Red Fox stepped forward and loomed over the bed and said in an ominous voice. "Hey teme! You really have gotten slow, that's no surprise as I have really good teachers and you've had a snake." He said, slightly amused as Sasuke shot up in bed and looked at the ANBU present.

Then the words spoken registered with his sleep riddled brain. He looked at the one who had spoken and scowled. "How'd you get to be an ANBU, baka?" he said.

"I had really good teachers, unlike you, oh and it's Red Fox-baka to you," Red Fox said, smiling under his mask.

Phoenix stepped forward and said, "If you fight us Sasuke-teme, we will bring you back by force," she said looking at him through her mask. He started and looked at the newcomer.

"Sakura?" he asked perplexed.

"That's Phoenix," she said. Wolf finally lost her patience, does she have any to lose?, and growled.

"Come on already, Red Fox-kun wants you to be the best man and we are tired of waiting!" she said in an annoyed tone.

"Wolf-chan's right, come on!" said Panther with surprising force.

"Ah, little Panther-chan is having mood swings!" said Gold Fox causing Red Fox to look at Panther curiously.

"…Mood swings?" he asked.

"Now is not the time," said Dragonfly, walking over to Sasuke. "You have taken too long, good night," she said opening her palm to reveal a lavender bloom, she leaned down and blew the pollen from the flower onto Sasuke causing his eyes to get heavy. Red Fox heaved him up onto his shoulder and they left, Orochimaru none the wiser.

End:

Okay so I think the Sasuke abduction may have been a little rushed, but it's for a reason. You'll find out why later. Okay so yeah I actually like the chapter, please help me update sooner by reviewing… oh and I haven't had to say this before but flames will be ignored… Later later.

From my beta Atara:

Yay, I finally got to this chapter, I hate schoolwork and dumb _i_LEAP tests (they take 4ever to read the directions to us, uggg) I like this chap to, and Sasuke is soo confused 'London Tipton clap' (don't ask, Disney Channel)

HNN-strangness, any way she finaly got it back to me 'dances around'

BB2: Lol, poor Sasuke has no idea what's in store for him... what's up with Hinata? Mood swings? O.O She's not preggy is she??? WTF homie? Loved it. Great job. :D

HNN: ah read on my dear beta read on -


	14. The Wolf

The Blood and the Leaf

Intro:

Okay here's chapter fouteen. -, Okay, so yeah I really like this chapter… you get to see Isshou transform! So read and review… please?

Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto or any of the characters, I do own my OC's, and those creatures I have created namely for now nimpha which has been explained in the beginning of chapter four, also a new thing introduced in chapter seven demeric and celestial demons which was explained in that chapter, and more in-depth in nine. Oh, almost forgot, I also own the Village Hidden in the Blood and the land of the Beasts it resides in as they came from my overly active imagination, I don't mind ya' using them (the village not the characters) just let me know beforehand and throw my name in somewhere. :)

**Partners speaking**

_Thoughts_

"Speaking"

The wolf–Chapter 14

The group traveled all night and reached Konaha as the sun began to rise. They slipped through the gates, passengers in tow and made their way to the Uzamaki house. Once there, they went to the third floor and to a vacant room at the end of the hall, inscribed on the door was a single word… TEME. They put their still unconscious passenger onto the bed and left to change out of their ANBU gear, leaving behind Kyubii, Gaissuto, Furri, Kyoufuu, and Tanri to make sure he behaved. Out a window Hinori flew toward the Hokage tower, her mission was to deliver the message strapped to her leg.

….Hokage tower…

Tsunade had, once again, fallen asleep at her desk and found herself rudely woken by screeching at the window. Hinori was not a happy phoenix. At the moment she was complaining quite loudly about being chased by a certain family's dogs, the fact that the person Sakura had told her to deliver the message to seemed to be sleeping like the dead only added to the problem.

Tsunada groaned and looked out the window to find herself faced with a very mad… to say the least… phoenix. She got up and opened the window allowing the fire bird inside, quickly slamming it on the dogs that had just arrived. "Note to self, yell at the Inuzaka's," she mumbled under her breath. Hinori squawked her agreement and held out her leg, attached to which was a rolled up note. "Thanks," said Tsunade taking the note and reading it, which caused a smile to form on her face.

"Come on, we're going to the Uzamaki house," she said, offering her arm as a perch to the bird who gladly accepted it. She then left her office, yelling out as she passed Shinzue. "I'm taking a break." Shinzue could only stare at the retreating figure.

…Uzamaki house…

The group stood in Sasuke's room waiting for the Hokage to arrive and for him to wake up. Then the downstairs' door flew open and Tsunada made her way to the room. Once there Hinori flew from her shoulder and made her way to the back of a chair. Tsunade looked down at the sleeping form before turning to the group. "The note said you had a plan to get rid of the curse seal?" she asked. Naruto nodded.

"Is-chan has volunteered to… forcefully remove it," he told her.

She looked at Isshou and asked, "How do you plan to do that?" Isshou smiled before she answered.

"By changing him, of course, the wolf will destroy the seal once it is inside of him," she told the Hokage causing the older women to stare at her. Tsunada thought for a moment before speaking again.

"I guess it is acceptable, you do have a way of making him loyal to Konaha?" Tsunade asked. Asahi stepped forward and spoke for the group.

"He wants power, we plan to teach him what happens when you go about it the wrong way. If he passes the trials we set before him we will then train him. Also, as a werewolf he's going to want to challenge the local alpha, or strongest in the group."

Here Aki picked up the topic. "In this case Naru-kun is the resident alpha," before Tsunada could ask how that happened she interrupted her. "You really don't want to know the answer to that question, let's just say werewolf's get mouthy during… specific events." This statement caused several reactions, Tsunade looked a bit green around the gills, Naruto winced as if in remembered pain, Sakura and Asahi smiled at his discomfort, Hinata turned several new shades of red, and Isshou looked like the cat that got the canary.

Aki cleared her throat to get the attention back on her before she continued as if nothing had happened. "So Sasuke will almost immediately challenge Naru-kun, since Naru-kun has had some practice being a werewolf and is a much better fighter he will most definitely win." Naruto chose this moment to speak up.

"Normally this would lead to him leaving to get stronger before challenging me again, however, I plan to immediately make him my beta, or second in command. This will almost force him to become part of the pack and, as a beta, he will have to learn how to protect, not just kill."

Tsunade looked around and nodded her head. "Okay, I trust you, now get the job over with!" she ordered. Isshou stood up and went to the bathroom to change while everyone else waited. A few pops, hisses, and other weird noises later a black wolf that came up to Tsunade's… well, chest nosed the door to the bathroom open and entered the room. Tsunade's mouth dropped to the floor at the sight of the towering animal. Naruto laughed and said. "Yeah, apparently werewolf's are really big."

Isshou padded over to Sasuke's sleeping form and took his arm into her mouth. A second later she crunched down on it causing everyone to wince. Sasuke jerked, as if unaware of his now bloody arm, as a fever quickly rushed over him. Isshou padded back into the bathroom. Sakura looked down at her one time crush. "Now we wait," she said as they made themselves comfortable.

…Sasuke's mind…

Standing in the shadows over a chained figure the demon laughed (is Sasuke while in full curse seal form… yeah he's a different person from regular Sasuke). From the chained figure only whimpering could be heard. Suddenly the room was lit up and the demon hissed at the sudden appearance of a large black wolf with glowing red eyes staring him in the eye. The chained figure lifted his head to reveal a young Sasuke staring at the great beast that was growling at his long time tormenter.

Suddenly the beast lunged at the demon, who found himself helpless. After the wolf had rid the world of the curse creature it padded over to the chained figure who could only stare at it. The wolf lifted his head and howled as he snapped the chains holding the young Sasuke prisoner. As Sasuke found himself on the ground looking up into the red eyes he found himself rising and going over to the beast.

As the boy placed his hand on the lowered muzzle of the wolf the two blurred into one being, the black coat took on a glossy blue tint and the red eyes now spun with the Sharingan. Lifting his head Sasuke howled once more as his mindscape blurred into an open field.

…normal pov around noon…

The group had watched the change in expressions that had taken place on Sasuke's face all morning. And when his arm finally began to heal in the way of a werewolf they all sighed a sigh of relief. Naruto got up from the floor where they were playing go fish, Tsunade's losing of course, and walked over to his best friend and brother.

He then proceeded to grab Sasuke's shoulders and shake him rather violently. "HEY! TEME WAKE UP ALREADY!" he yelled causing the others present to wince. Sasuke's eyes snapped open revealing an angrily spinning Sharingun.

"SHUT UP DOBE!" he yelled right back at the energetic blond causing everyone's mouths to drop. He looked over at their stunned expressions. "What?" he questioned them causing them to face plant.

End:

Okay so there you go, Sasuke is now a werewolf, okay you really don't want to know where Isshou bit Naruto… no really you don't. Oh and yes, males are going to be bigger, an example is while Isshou only reached Tsunada's chest Naruto would be a little bit taller then her. Oh and the idea is that the werewolf doesn't like competition and while it can't always do something about it in the pack, inside its own mind is another story. Okay yeah, Demon Sasuke is dead… as in well he's dead and I don't plan on having him make another appearance. My theory behind young Sasuke is that he never got a chance to live, he was chained by his brother into being an avenger. While he still wants to avenge his clan, it is no longer a driving need. The merging of the wolf and young Sasuke is supposed to represent Sasuke finally embracing change, after all these years he will no longer live the life his brother set before him.

On another thought, yes Sasuke and Naruto are gonna fight in wolf form. I just didn't want to start the fight here and finish it next chapter, oh and yeah, the wolf's personality is starting to show already and will become more apparent with time.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW… flames will be ignored.

From my beta Atara:

Cool…………drools…………crap why couldn't Asahi have bitten Naruto and made him a vampire instead…….i like vampires……..which are mortal enemies to werewolves but they're both kinda cool.

Right. I liked it and I think I have an idea where she "bit" him. D that must have hurt poor Naruto.

BB2: Ohhh... :winces: My God, poor Naruto, that just HAD to hurt... Kewl chapter, loved the ending. Lol. :D

HNN: you wouldn't belive the ramen I had to give him to make up for it -


	15. Wolves and Wedding dresses

The Blood and the Leaf

The Blood and the Leaf

Intro:

Okay so this is chapter fifteen of what I have lovingly dubbed BL. 'hugs BL to chest' Okay so you have read the story up until now and can you guess something? I'm going to have some announcements next chapter and if you can guess one of the surprises I will… um… not use puppy dog eye's no Justus? Okay so that's a lame bribe, but guess anyway… it makes my life so much more fun. And now you don't get any more clues then you already have… go back and reread the last chapter then this one then guess. I'm trying to be obvious and not at the same time… is that possible? Oh well I'm looking forward to seeing what you come up with so don't forget to review.

Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto or any of the characters, I do own my OC, and those creatures I have created namely for now nimpha which has been explained in the beginning of chapter four, also a new thing introduced in chapter seven demeric and celestial demons which was explained in that chapter, and more in-depth in nine. Oh, almost forgot I also own the Village Hidden in the Blood and the land of the Beasts it resides in as they came from my overly active imagination, I don't mined ya' using them (the village not the characters) just let me know beforehand and throw my name in somewhere. :)

**Partners speaking**

_Thoughts_

"speaking"

Wolves and Wedding dresses–Chapter Fifteen

Recap:

"HEY! TEME WAKE UP ALREADY!" Naruto yelled, causing the others present to wince.

Sasuke's eyes snapped open revealing an angrily spinning Sharingun. "SHUT UP DOBE!" he yelled right back at the energetic blond causing everyone's mouths to drop. He looked over at their stunned expressions. "What?" he questions them causing them to face plant.

Now:

"Well, teme, looks like you decided to grace us with your presence after all," said Naruto smirking at the other boy. Sasuke looked back at his one time friend and suddenly sniffed the air before he started growling at the blond. "Now, now teme, let's take this outside shall we? After all there isn't really enough room in here to fight." Said Naruto turning and walking out the door. Sasuke jumped out of the bed and followed him.

"Come on let's go see the fireworks," said Isshou, smiling at the rest of the group as they followed the two out to the wide backyard. There Naruto had already removed his shirt and pants, standing only in his boxers he gave Sasuke a wolfish grin as he began to change. Not bothering to remove any of his cloths Sasuke did the same. Soon the only thing in the clearing was two giant wolves.

On one side was a towering golden furred wolf with cerulean eyes that seemed to be laughing. On the other a glossy blue coated wolf growled at the blond as his Sharingun spun in challenge. From their place on the back porch Tsunada stared in awe at the wolves as they towered over her by about an inch each.

Without warning the two charged and collided. The golden wolf seeming to bend and sway around the blue wolf's attacks. Always one step ahead Naruto smirked as he watched his brother lose more and more of his cool. Suddenly, Sasuke lunged for Naruto's throat only to find himself belly up on the ground with the blond towering over him demanding recognition as alpha.

And with that it was over almost before it began. Hinata got up and walked over to Naruto's cloths and brought them to him as he changed back. Once he was dressed Naruto looked over at the glowering Sasuke. He walked over and slapped him on the back of the head. "Welcome to the pack, beta," he said smirking at the shocked look on Sasuke's face. Aki brought a robe and threw it on the still confused Sasuke.

"Well what are you waiting for beta, change already!" she said rolling her eye's at her fiancé's antics.

Almost reluctantly Sasuke did, covering himself with the offered robe. "What do you mean by that dobe?" he asked the blond.

"Well you see I'm in need of a beta. I can't just make one of my mate's the beta now can I? That wouldn't be fair, so you get the job," he said smiling at the still confused Sasuke.

"Mate's? As in more then one?" questioned a now wide eyed Sasuke.

"Oh right, um yeah I have a question to ask you teme." Said Naruto seeming to suddenly remember something.

"What?" questioned Sasuke as he stood up.

"Well you see my weddings at the end of the week, and well I'd like you to be my best man bro,'" said the blond in a rush.

Sasuke seemed a little taken aback before he remembered something.

Flashback…

"How'd you get to be an ANBU, baka," he said.

"I had really good teachers unlike you, oh and it's Red Fox-baka to you," Red Fox said smiling under his mask.

Phoenix stepped forward and said, "If you fight us Sasuke-teme, we will bring you back by force." She said looking at him through her mask. He started and looked at the newcomer.

"Sakura?" he asked perplexed.

"That's Phoenix," she said.

Wolf finally lost her patience, does she have any to lose?, growled. "Come on already, Red Fox-kun wants you to be the best man, and we are tired of waiting!" she said in an annoyed tone.

End Flashback…

"Why me?" he questioned the blond loud mouth who smirked at his question.

"Isn't it traditional to have either your brother or best friend be you're best man?" at which Sasuke nodded his head. "Well then since you're both you get to be my best man!" Naruto said happily.

Before Sasuke could reply Hinata stepped forward. "Naru-kun wants you to be his best man, so you are going to be his best man! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" the once shy girl said yelling the last part causing everyone to stare at her.

Suddenly Asahi and Sakura went. "Awwwwwww," looking at Hinata like she was the cutest thing in the world. Isshou laughed, and Aki seemed to be giggling at something. All of which caused Naruto to look even more confused then before.

"You see! This is why people shouldn't mhMHMHMH" started Tsunada only to be muffled by four sets of hands on her mouth.

"Shhhhhhh, it's a secret," Isshou whispered with a gleam in her eyes.

"Um is there something I should know?" questioned a now totally confused Naruto.

Sasuke looked a little traumatized by it all and asked "Naruto exactly how many mates do you have?" Naruto looked over at him and threw an arm around his shoulders.

"I have five beautiful mates," he told his best friend with a strange gin on his face.

"Fi… five?" stuttered Sasuke looking at the now giggling girls as the cue wed over Hinata.

"Yeah, ain't life grand?" Naruto said wistfully staring off with the same goofy grin in place. Tsunada looked over at them and smirked before walking over to Sasuke.

"Until further notice you will stay at the Uzamaki house under the supervision of its residence. If and when Naruto can convince me of your loyalty I may reinstate you as a genin. Until then I'll see you at the wedding," she said merrily before leaving.

"Later baa-chan!" yelled Naruto at her retreating figure. Lucky she was in a good mood and decided to let it pass.

Sasuke looked around and wondered if he was the only sane one left (Sasuke sane?). Out of nowhere a sudden weight appeared on his back causing him to fall down in surprise. "What the?" he said as he looked up to see a rather large nine tailed fox using him for a perch. Waving her nine tails behind her, showing of the now six blond tips as she grinned down at the boy under her.

"I may look cute and fluffy, but I'm still the Kyuubi no Kitsune. And from now on I will be your baby sitter!" She said smirking down at him.

"MY WHAT!" he yelled attempting to get up… failing miserably. Naruto crouched down to look his friend in the eye.

"B..a..b..y…sitter!" he said smugly at the visibly angry Uchia.

"I don't need a baby sitter!" said Uchia yelled angrily causing Naruto to burst out laughing. Aki walked over and looked down at him with a very serious face.

"It's either a baby sitter or a prison cell," she said in a rather cold voice glaring down at the frustrated boy.

Sasuke looked at the fox on his back and decided he'd rather a cell, before he could voice his opinion Naruto got a serious look on his face and said in a deadly silent tone. "Aki-chan is wrong beta. You will put up with Kyu-chan, and that's an order," causing everyone to stop and stare at the strange occurrence that was a serious Naruto.

Sasuke looked down, and as Kyuubi got off his back he got to his feet and looked the blond in the eyes. "As you wish, alpha," he said rather stiffly as if unused to someone being higher ranked then him. With a nod of his head Naruto acknowledged his beta before turning his attention back to Aki.

"Aki-chan… can we have lunch now?" he asked her giving her 'the look' (aka puppy dog eyes, quivering lip and all).

She blinked at him then turned and ran to the kitchen screaming out. "GIVE ME FIFTEEN MINUTES!" as she went to her domain (kitchen… has property of Aki-chan written over the stove). Sakura walked over to her one time crush and smashed his head into the ground screaming.

"YOU STUPID BAKA!" (yes I know it's rhetorical :P, but I felt like it!).

"You just love being weak don't you?" questioned Asahi walking up and staring at the now slightly dazed boy.

"Wha?" he muttered as Hinata and Isshou finished the half circle and looked down at him with scorn in their eye's. Asahi stepped forward and began to laugh evilly sending cold shivers up and down Sasuke's back as the other girls joined her.

Naruto backed away from the sight very slowly and was about to make his escape before things got messy when Kyuubi wrapped her tails around him and growled out. "As alpha you need to be here for this, after all you might have to keep your mates from killing him," she said in a calm voice. At his dumbfounded look she sighed and said. "They know how much it cost you to have to reduce him to just beta, and their not about to let him get away with hurting you," she said smirking as the girls began their tor… I mean lesson on 'Why You Shouldn't Hurt Naruto.'

Fifteen minuets later Aki came out to find a bloody Sasuke and Naruto currently trying to get his mates to listen to reason. "You can't kill him! We can't have the wedding without the best man!" he argued.

"But why can't we just beat him to within an inch of his life?" questioned Isshou looking rather peeved.

Aki stared at the boy and sighed. "I think you already accomplished that," she said drawing their attention to the twitching boy. Asahi blinked owlishly and laughed nervously at Aki.

"Oh…so we did," she said.

"Okay… did I fix lunch for just me?" Aki asked them as she turned around and walked back to the house, quickly followed by the other girls.

Naruto turned around as Sasuke got up off the ground looking a little sullen… and possibly afraid. Naruto smirked and said. "Well you coming?" Sasuke seemed a little taken aback but decided to go along with it.

As the two entered the dining room Sasuke was surprised when the girls actually acted polite to him. At his shocked expression Sakura explained. "We don't hold grudges, Naru-kun wouldn't like that. So for now you are part of the family," she told him with a smile as they passed food around.

Hinata looked up from her overflowing plate and smiled at him. "Naru-kun's brother is always welcome at our table!" she said all sunny like… which in turn scared Sasuke a little.

…day of the wedding…

All of the rookie nine (not including Sakura and Hinata of course) plus team Gai (they really need a new name) sat in the chairs set up in the backyard of the Uzamaki house. Tsunada was for once sober and stood ready to officiate (aka marry them) the wedding in her Hokage robes… minus the hat.

Naruto stood at the center of the isle waiting for his brides to come and looking quite frankly like a train wreck. He was in a tux that had yellow in place of the usually white and Gaara stood off to his side holding a pillow with five rings on it smirking at the blond.

Shukaku sat in one of the isles and was bawling like a baby as the wedding march began. Down the wide isle they came each dressed in a different style dress, and each looking like there was no such thing as evil.

To the far right Asahi stood in a soft gold strapless gown that pooled at her feet, with matching gloves on her hands and her hair down from its usual braid showing it to hang down to her knees, it had been brushed until it shined and seemed to only be out done by the sparkle in her eyes.

Next to Asahi stood Aki in a dress that was made of pale shimmering green silk. It hung just to her knees and synched at her waist before wrapping around her upper torso and draping down her arms (think kimono top). Her hair had been wrapped into a single bun and was held in place by a rose.

Isshou stood next to Aki and her silver traditional kimono style dress seemed to float around her, her domo was a silky white and had a large bow in the back that trailed behind her. Her braids had been taken down and her hair seemed to have taken a curly style as it flowed behind her.

Next came Hinata who wore a pale lavender dress that had a bell shaped bottom and a bikini strapped top. She wore a vial of the same shade as her dress. And seemed to have found her confidence as she began her walk.

Lastly Sakura wore a white dress that had a cherry blossom design on it. Her dress was Chinese style mostly, but was missing the usual slits and went down past her knees. In her hair she wore a small silver crown that sparkled in the light.

In the middle of it all was Sasuke in a black tux trimmed in light blue and he was escorting them all down the isle looking out of place and slightly confused as he escorted the girls to the groom. Once there he took his place beside Gaara and watched as Naruto got married (read a Kagekaze's wedding…).

At the rings Gaara walked over and Naruto slowly took the rings one by one and placed them on each girl's finger, all were basically the same one large diamond mounted in gold. However each ring had two smaller stones on either side these were different for each girl. Aki has emeralds, Isshou had onyx, Asahi had yellow topaz, Hinata had amethyst, and Sakura had ruby.

The girls smiled as Asahi took something out. It was a man's wedding band and it had five stones on it, and emerald, onyx, yellow topaz, amethyst, and ruby. She stepped forward and placed it on his finger as the crowd yelled at the newlyweds.

Three people who had been sitting in the front row got up and walked over to the newlyweds. The first had creamy yellow hair held up in a bun, long bangs frame both sides of her face showing of her amethyst colored eyes. Her outfit is a strange one, she wears a pair of tight black leather pants that end at her steel colored boots. Her top was backless and sleeveless and wraps around her neck, at the back of which a large white bow rests offsetting her shirt which starts off dark at the base and lightens as it goes up her torso. She wears gloves that end a little before her shoulders, that have buckles attaching them to her shirt. On her left hand her index finger is incased in her glove leaving the rest bare, on her right hand all except the index finger are covered.

Next to her stood a slightly taller man his soft gold red hair hangs just to his neck. He has a bandana wrapped around it and steel blue eyes. He wears baggy black pants with a sleeveless green shirt. Over which a chunin vest rests, and on his feet a pair of black ninja sandals.

Lastly was a second man who towered over the two his hair is dark black and hangs down his back in a ponytail that ends at his waist. On the left side of his face shaggy bangs hang framing black eyes. He wears a simple pair of black jeans, with a black tee shirt. With black ninja sandals.

At the sight of them Naruto gulped noticing the headbands that displayed the symbol of the village hidden in the Blood (the female wears her's around her waist, the first guy around his right arm, and the big guy around his neck).

"Well, well, look at this guys. The little ones are all grown up," said the woman smirking at them. Sakura looked at the three and asked the question on everyone's mind.

"Um… who are you?"

"Oh come now, you haven't told them of us?" questioned the large guy with a smirk looking at Asahi who had the grace to blush.

"As-chan?" questioned Naruto looking confused.

Asahi cleared her throat and said. "Naru-chan, girls this is my big brother Kyougaku Sensui," she said pointing at the large guy. Naruto paled a little but found his resolve.

"Nice to meet you Sensui-san," he said with a slight bow.

"MY TURN!" yelled Isshou suddenly startling the group she then pointed at the other man "This is my big brother Gesshoku Shakaku!" she said before Shakaku grabbed her in a bear hug. He set her down and smiled at the rest.

"Nice at' meet ya'!" he said.

Aki stepped forward and indicated the female. "This is my big sister Hananosei Yorukasa." she said in a very calm manner as Yorukasa proceeded to laugh at the reaction her name got. (everyone except Aki, Isshou, and Asahi's mouth fell open… means nightshade.. you know like the plant).

Once they had picked their mouths up off the floor she looked at them and said in a very formal voice. "On behalf of the Hananosei, Gesshoku, and Kyougaku clans of the Village Hidden in the Blood we would like to say congratulations," then her face went from polite to outraged. "Shrimp face, what's with trying to get married without letting the family know? HUH? If Hokage-sama had not sent letters explaining it you would be in big trouble!" she said with a huff.

"Um… Yorukasa-san… who is shrimp face?" questioned Sakura looking mildly worried. Aki's face turned bright red and she yelled.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT ONEE-CHAN!"

"Ah, but you've always been my little shrimp face!" replied Yorukasa grabbing Aki into a very embarrassing hug (Yorukasa is six feet tall… poor little Aki).

"ONEE-CHAN!" Aki drawled out in humiliation, as Yorukasa sat her back down on the ground with a smug smirk.

"And as for you," Yorukasa said turning suddenly and pointing at Naruto causing him to gulp, right before he found himself engulfed in the same hug Aki had been subjected to. "Welcome to the family baby bro!" said Yorukasa laughing merrily.

"Come on now Yoru, no need to embarrass them. After all Hokage-sama did write to us, and here we are. Now Isshou, mom told me to give you something," said Shakaku looking rather serious.

Isshou looked a little nerves and asked"what?".

Shakaku walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek and said "Love be with you always," which caused Isshou to start crying, which in turn caused everyone to stare at her.

Luckily Sensui stepped in and helped them out "That's her mom's way of saying that this marriage has her blessing," he said giving them all a smile. This caused Hinata to burst into tears.

"WHY CAN'T MY FAMILY LOVE ME LIKE THAT?!" she yelled.

Turning away from their family Isshou, Aki, and Asahi went over to their sister along with Sakura and Naruto who wrapped her in his arms. "They don't deserve you Hina-chan," said Naruto in a loving manner as he rocked back and forth.

"Cheer up Hina-chan, this is your big day as well as ours. Don't let those council jerks ruin it for you." Said Sakura.

"Yeah and you know Hiashi-san wanted to come, but couldn't because of the stupid council," said Isshou.

Hinata nodded her head at this and said "Those stupid council members! I didn't want to be the stupid heir anyway, answer to them for the rest of my life? I DON'T THINK SO!" she said the last part with feeling, a small smile returning to her face.

"That's right Hina-chan, you're gona' show those idiots what a true Hyuga can do!" said Asahi smiling brightly at her.

"RIGHT!" yelled Isshou in agreement. Sensui then stepped forward and placed his hand on Hinata's head.

"No matter what others may say, you are a sister to my sister. That makes you a part of the Kyougaku clan, and weather you marry into the clan or marry out as my sister has done you will always be a Kyougaku. If you need us just look at the sky and call, we will come." He said causing her to stare at him.

"Arigato, Sensui-kun," said Hinata, bowing a little.

"Now… isn't there supposed to be a cake?" asked Sensui, causing Naruto's face to light up.

"CAKE!" he yelled as he led his brides and their family off.

End:

Okay so yeah, I tried to make the dresses all different… why you ask?... because I felt like it - yep yep. As for the stones don't get all "those aren't precious gem stones!" on me I know that some of them aren't but I wanted to use them anyway so there :P

Okay so yeah when Naruto referred to Sasuke as beta it was like, okay you have this long time friend who you've been friends with like forever and all of a sudden they start calling you by your last name… it kind of makes you take a step back and say… what did I do? Ya know?... or is that just me?… oh well it just means that Naruto found himself forced to lay down the law for his best friend/brother and wasn't happy about it. Kinda hurt ya' know?... this is your brother you shouldn't have to go that far right?

And yeah I know Naruto was all 'man I'm good,' in the fight but keep in mind that Sasuke's been training with a child molester while Naruto has one, learned to use the Elemental style fighting, two, become a werewolf, and three, had time to adjust to being a werewolf. So yeah Sasuke walked into the fight blind, I mean he just became a were, he has no idea how to use his new abilities to their full potential… not that he's using his other abilities to their full potential but just so ya' know… I'm doing my best here… I know it's not always that good but I do try… Gomen.

Oh and I know, I know more mushy stuff, but I can't help it I don't make the story I just go where it tells me to… I'm a slave to my own imagination… sad really. So there will be more fighting and yeah I'm fixing to introduce those new enemies I mentioned in the summary… hopefully next chapter… but maybe not…. Gomen again 'sweet drops'.

As for their siblings I figured, well the clans would surly send someone right? So who I asked myself. These three have been bouncing around in my head for a couple of weeks now and I didn't know what to do with them until now. For those that want to know Yorukasa is six feet tall and looks like their father, while Aki takes after their dad. Shakaku is six feet five, and takes more after their father. Sensui is a grand seven feet tall and definitely takes after their dad, for those in the know I based his look and name off of Sensui in Yu Yu Hakusho, though I did change his hair… I just don't like the originals hair 'shrugs' can't help it. Yes they have partners, no I'm not going to introduce them yet… I'm still working on them -.

Some translations:  
Shakaku–angel of fire.

Yoru–night

Kasa–shade.

Together Yorukasa or nightshade, like the plant.

…I don't know if Sensui has a translation… Gomen.

You were probably wondering, how would Hinata get the council to agree to letting her marry Naruto and still staying clan heir… the answer is they didn't. In fact Hiashi had to get Tsunada to order Hinata to live at the Uzamaki house to prevent them from trying to put a seal on her. Yep, yep, stupid baka's wouldn't even let him attend his own daughter's wedding… don't worry though, Hinabi-chan and I have plans for them 'laughs evilly'

Okay so what did you think? Regardless I plan on finishing this story… that's just my way I don't give up :P yeah me! Okay so please review any way … I'm starving for some feedback here 'hits you with puppy doge eye's no jutsu'… Except flames you can keep those to yourself… as I will be ignoring them anyway 6… for the record I will not say what exactly means… I'll leave it to your imagination as I have said before (I have haven't I?) the rating is just in case… I feel like I'm forgetting some thing… oh well

From my beta Atara:-yes she is alive…and up to date too!

-sticks out tongue at author- I decided 2 put random beta notes (b/n) on some parts sorry if it bothers you hina-naru-neji-chan (wow that's long.) you should look at them. That's funny, Gaara's expression. By the way since Sasuke took a beating does that mean that he came with bruises or had they already healed (werewolf?) cuz that would be embarrassing. (oh yeah im the best man! Well its definitely not for strength.) by the way u need to look back over ur end notes they're confusing.

HNN- nah dont mind you poping up, after all your my beta...and what did you find confusing...your suposed to tell me these things so i can fix it ya know!...if its Sensui...well look up a picture of Yu Yu Hakusho/Sensui and you should be able to find a pic of him...if not let me know and i'll find one -

BB2: I AM in right now and am accepting messages. :laughs: I love this tory so much I actually got off my butt and wrote a Naruto story, my way of course. . Great job on this one.


	16. The Betrayers

The Blood and the Leaf

The Blood and the Leaf

Intro:

Here's chapter sixteen, it's not as long as fifteen but I think it turned out good. Remember those surprises I talked about? Well their coming at you fast and hard so prepare yourself! Please remember to review! Keep in mind I no longer have internet access every day and updates may take some time.

Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto or any of the characters, I do own my OC's, and those creatures I have created namely for now nimpha which has been explained in the beginning of chapter four, also a new thing introduced in chapter seven: demeric and celestial demons which was explained in that chapter, and more in-depth in nine. Oh, almost forgot I also own the Village Hidden in the Blood and the land of the Beasts it resides in as they came from my overly active imagination, I don't mined ya' using them (the village not the characters) just let me know beforehand and throw my name in somewhere. :)

Key:

**Partners speaking**

_Thoughts_

"speaking"

The Betrayers–Chapter Sixteen

...Two days after the big Uzamaki wedding…

The five newlyweds were sitting around the table enjoying their breakfast (Sasuke is locked up for the week long 'honeymoon' so they can have some privacy). Naruto was pigging out while the girls were talking in hushed tones. Suddenly Isshou got angry and stood up. "Come on Hina-chan either you tell him or I do!" she said with a huff.

Hinata looked shocked and blushed. "But…" she stuttered out going back to her old habit in her nervousness. At Isshou's look she gulped and said. "O... okay."

"Tell me what?" questioned a curious Naruto.

Hinata gathered her courage and looked at him and whispered under her breath, "I'm pregnant."

Naruto looked at her and asked. "What? I couldn't hear you."

"I'M PREGNANT!" she yelled before slapping a hand over her mouth at her own outburst.

Naruto just stared at her before he pulled a Hinata and fainted. "Well that went better then I expected," said Asahi looking down at his prone form. Isshou giggled.

"I'm so jealous of you Hina-chan, you got to make Naru-kun pass out."

"Not on purpose," came the shy reply.

Aki sighed, got up, and got a bucket of cold water, which she proceeded to dump on Naruto. Naruto came up sputtering. "What?" he said before he locked eyes with Hinata and realization hit. He gulped a little before walking over to her and saying. "Are you gonna' be okay, shouldn't you be laying down?"

Hinata began laughing at his reaction and said. "I'm pregnant Naru-kun not sick!" He scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry, I'm new at this," with a nervous laugh. Just then the door bell rung.

Isshou yelled "I'll get it!" before she raced to the door.

All of a sudden Naruto's brain seemed to kick in. "WAIT! I'm going to be a dad… I'M GOING TO BE A DAD!" at which he picked Hinata up and began spinning her around in excitement. He finally set her down when he noticed she was getting a little green around the gills. With a smile he asked "Obaa-chan already knows, huh?"

Asahi smiled and said. "Of course who do you think we would trust for a check-up but her, well maybe Shizune." Naruto gave them a big smile but before he could say anything Isshou came back into the room with a serious look on her face.

"Hokage-sama has summoned us for an urgent meeting," she told them causing them to go from playful to serious in seconds.

"Right let's go then," said Naruto leading them out the door and to the Hokage tower.

…at the Hokage tower…

Tsunada was sober for once and had four people already in her office. Hananosei Yorukasa, Kyougaku Sensui, and Gesshoku Shakaku were looking rather serious and seemed to be lost in thought. The final member present was Hyoukai Taiyuu (he's been doing solo Jonin missions since his team became independent) who had a scowl on his face.

When Naruto and the girls were escorted in by Shizune they were shocked at those present, but even more shocked at the angry look on Taiyuu's face. "Take a seat please." Tsunada said, indicating the extra chairs that had been brought in.

After they had done so she spoke up once more. "It would seem that team Yoru-Sen-Shak came with more then just attending your wedding in mind. If you would tell them what you told me please," she said, indicating Sensui.

He nodded his head and began to speak. "It has been noted that several members of the clan betrayers have been spotted. While we do not yet know of their plans, it most likely will involve Konaha because of its alliance with Blood."

He stopped and sighed before he began once more. "It was hoped that they would never again pose a problem, but it appears we are not that lucky. Our informants are doing their best to find out their plans and it seems they may have increased their numbers greatly."

At this news Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata seemed confused. "As-chan has mentioned the clan betrayers before, but never really explained them," said Naruto, looking at those present. At this Sensui sighed.

"Then I suppose an explanation is necessary," he said.

With a deep breath he began the story. "The Clan War started twenty-five years ago when several Clans of The Village Hidden in the Blood objected to the new Biisutokage. When Gonruden Haato was made Biisutokage several clans objected saying that a water nimpha had no place being their leader. While most clans stayed loyal and approved of the previous Biisutokage's decision, for some this was an unforgivable decision and they decided to band together and take matters into their own hands."

"One night the three clans came together to begin their plot. They were the Torikkusutaa, a vampire clan that believed that all nimpha are weak and unfit to lead. The Bikouten, a dragon clan that has long despised nimpha for reasons that have been forgotten with the passage of time. The last group were the Honemori, a clan of humans specializing in a bloodline that allowed them to remove their bones at will and use them in a variety of ways."

"The Honemori were outraged that on the eave that Haato was officially made Biisutokage, a male child was kidnapped from their clan. The young boy disappeared without a trace and no one knew who had done it. When Haato didn't immediately do something about his disappearance they sided with the Torikkusutaa and Bikouten."

"What they did not know was that Haato-sama had already sent out several ANBU squads to find and retrieve the child, and had in fact found that he had been taken by several missing nin. Before she could do anything the clan war broke out and she was forced to put the welfare of the village before that of one person."

"They all believed in their own cause and decided to overthrow the Blood government and make their own in its place. After the meeting, one of the members of the Bikouten clan defected and joined another dragon clan, that of the Hyoukai. He then went to the new Biisutokage and informed her of the plot of the clans."

"Haato-sama immediately called the remaining clans together and informed them of the upcoming attempt. She then formed a plan of counter attack and they were successful in pushing back the clan betrayers. The Clan's of Blood suffered heavy losses and some, like the Hibana, were all but wiped out. However, the three betrayer clans survived and went into hiding. They have not been heard from since… until now." He said finishing the story.

Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata looked stunned at the news. Taiyuu sighed. "Once dad deflected the rest of the Bikouten Clan swore they would get their revenge on him."

He said looking sad and angry at the same time.

"Wait, 'dad'?" questioned Naruto.

Taiyuu looked up and said, "Yea, it was my dad who told Haato-sama of the upcoming attack."

"Two days before we were to leave Blood, and come to Leaf for the marriage Taiyuu-san's father was found dead in the forest," said Yorukasa, looking regretfully at Taiyuu.

Naruto and the girls looked shocked at this news. "How did he die?" questioned Asahi, fearing she knew the answer.

Taiyuu looked at his one time student and said. "He was drained, not a drop of blood to be found. That's what they tell me anyway."

She looked down and growled, "Stupid Torikkusutaa! They give all vampires a bad name."

Naruto looked over at her and asked, in a surprisingly calm voice, "You know the Torikkusutaa?"

She looked up at him and sighed, "The Torikkusutaa were once a part of the Kyougaku. However, when the Kyougaku made a pact with the sun nimpha of the Sanfaia Clan they deflected and made the Torikkusutaa. They believe that the pact would only weaken them and believed in ruling by domination. They went so far as to say that draining the life from an intelligent being such as a human was not only right but necessary for the true balance of things to be in place," she said with an angry look on her face.

"Soon after they left, they began harassing members of the Kyougaku. And the two clans became official rivals, never agreeing on anything with the Torikkusutaa hating nimpha for their part in the 'corruption,' as they called it, of the Kyougaku clan," said Sensui finishing the story for his little sister.

"And now these betrayers are back?" questioned Sakura. Shakaku answered her with a nod of his head. She thought about it for a minute before looking at Tsunade and asking. "So what do we do now Hokage-sama?"

Tsunada looked at them and said in a determined voice "It's time the village knew of the Beast ANBU, gather tonight at the tower at nine. I will then make an announcement to the council, and we will begin getting the village's defenses ready for the possibility of war with these betrayers," she said dismissing them.

Asahi suddenly looked up and spoke once more. "Wait… there's something else you should know," she said looking at Sensui with pleading eyes. Sensui looked at his little sister and with a sigh nodded his head causing her to give a small smile.

"What is it As-chan?" questioned Naruto.

She looked him in the eye and said. "There is an extremely powerful vampire on the lose, and you all deserve to know of it." Tsunade's head snapped around so that she was facing the young vampress.

"What do you mean?" she questioned. "Vampires don't react to most blood, other then gaining nourishment from it… but dragon blood is different. Dragon blood can take a genin level vampire and put them on par with Kage's," she said.

The room's stunned silence seemed to echo as everyone processed the thought. When Asahi continued they were even more stunned. "If, however, an ANBU level vampire were to take dragon blood… they would be on par with demons," she said, as worried faces looked back at her.

"What kind of demon?" questioned Kyubii suddenly from Naruto's side.

Sensui looked at the fox and said, "At the least a six tail."

This caused the fox to grin as she looked at her partner. "No problem, Naruto-baka here is at least worthy of eight tails."

Everyone turned and stared at the pair causing Naruto to blush crimson. Hinata smiled and pumped her fist into the air. "That's right! Naru-kun is gona kick butt and take names!" she yelled having complete faith in her husband.

Naruto smiled at her and nodded. "You better believe it!" he said.

Tsunade smiled and said. "Well then, are you gonna follow orders or am I gonna have to demote you all?" At this the room suddenly got a whole lot emptier as they went on their way to fulfill their orders.

Tsunade grinned at the four left with her. "Well then, shall we get ready as well? I need a drink before I see those stupid council members," she said taking out a sake bottle and passing out some saucers.

End:

Okay I know a lot of you hate that line, but I couldn't resist. See the first time I saw Naruto-kun was on Cartoon Network. 'nods head vigorously' Yep, yep, anyway on with other things!

Did you guess that Hinata-chan was pregnant? - I love it! And here you thought I had completely forgotten about Taiyuu didn't you? Well he's back and a little of his family finally comes to light, but still we don't know his mother now do we? Well I do :P. And here are some translations for you to wrap your mind around! As for team Yoru-Sen-Shak… I just couldn't think of anything else to call them really so that's what they got stuck with… I guess I could ask you guys? What do you think they should be called?

Translations:

Torikkusutaa–trickster.

Hone–bone.

Mori–forest.

Together–Honemori or bone forest.

Bikou-shadow.

Ten–sky.

Together–Bikouten or shadow sky.

San–sun.

Faia–fire.

Together–Sanfaia or sun fire.

Okay, so I actually made this one kinda fast after I decided I wanted to explain the clan wars. Yep, I actually did that first, and can you guess who the kid who was kidnapped was? It should help explain the reaction the Blood council had first chapter… took me long enough to get around to it don't ya' think? Anyway it's not hard to guess, 'drum roll' if you said Kimimaro you would be right! In the actual story they had him being locked up by his clan and used as a tool before they were wiped out and he was taken in by Orochimaru. In this story it was the group of missing nin's that used him and then got whipped out… Ummm did I mention this is AU? 'Cause I'm pretty sure I did, anyway don't for get to review… flames will be ignored. And tell me if ya' have any ideas about the team name. Arigato. 'bows'

From my beta Atara:

Fairly decent chapter JenJen. I don't have any ideas for their team name but it kinda reminds me of Ino-Shika-Cho, both generations (yeah how did that happen) Kimimaro was a dead giveaway, I mean who else do we know that can pull his freakin bones out of his body and not like, I don't know, DIE!! Sure the rest of his late clan but I don't know any of them. I'm also going back to chapter one to see what you were talking about.

BTW I like Naruto's reaction. Hehe.

BB2: :passes out: Such a long chapter! Took forever to read!! It was funny, I love Hinata in this one, she's all gun-ho and all. Its funny. :D


	17. Shocking the Council

The Blood and the Leaf

The Blood and the Leaf

Intro:

It should be noted that due to being swamped my beta has not given me this chap back so as of now it is unbetaed, I will repost it when she gets it back to me. Arigato for understanding.

I am so sorry this chapter is so short… I have major writer's block and for now this is all I can come up with. I will try to make up for it in the next chap but I make no promises. 'sighs' I'm disappointed in myself… and to top it off I think the site has screwed up this story, it doesn't even send me the updates so I doubt any of you are getting it. 'cries' That is so unfair, anyway if you are reading this (Atara you don't count) please leave me some small semblance of hope :( and review.

ANOUNCEMENT!: Okay so I have two new story ideas only problem is I kinda promised my beta Ataraninja that I wouldn't post another story until RD (may or may not be out) had five chps. Out. So that means that I have to wait until the one that goes out first has five chps. Before I post the other so I'm putting it to the polls. Go to my profile now and find the place that says ATTENTION! VOTE HERE! Read it then come back finish the chap. And put your vote in for that in your review, or you could just pm me it's up to you. For Konaha the Other Village put in KOV, for Sisters put in S. Thank you for your time. 'bows'

Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto or any of the characters, I do own my OC's, and those creatures I have created namely for now nimpha which has been explained in the beginning of chapter four, also a new thing introduced in chapter seven, demeric and celestial demons which was explained in that chapter, and more in-depth in nine. Oh, almost forgot I also own the Village Hidden in the Blood and the land of the Beasts it resides in as they came from my overly active imagination, I don't mind ya' using them (the village not the characters) just let me know beforehand and throw my name in somewhere. :)

**Partners speaking**

_Thoughts_

"speaking"

Shocking the Council-Chapter Seventeen

Naruto strolled hurriedly down the streets heading toward the prison and with it Sasuke. _"I wonder if I should make him a beast ANBU?" _he thought solemnly to himself as he slipped past the guards and made his way to Sasuke's holding cell.

"_**It's a bit early don't you think? I mean he just got back from that snake bastard I don't trust him,"**_ Kyubii said from the roof of a nearby building, growling under her breath. Naruto sighed mentally.

"_I guess so… but I'm still gona let him in on what's up, he's my beta after all." _He replied to her as he slipped through the dark corridors.

"_**I suppose that is acceptable… I still don't trust him though," **_Kyubii thought back. Giving her a mental nod of acceptance he finally made his way into Sasuke's cell.

Sasuke, who had been staring at the wall thinking about the recent events in his life, looked up at Naruto as he entered the cell. Quirking an eyebrow at Naruto Sasuke said, "What? Don't tell me you need some advice already? Come on, its only been two days, surely not even you can screw things up in that short amount of time baka?"

Naruto scowled at the underlying meaning in his beta's words. "I don't need any advice teme! I came here to let you know what is going on, I'm on a time schedule so no interruptions, okay?" he questioned the dark haired man.

Sasuke merely quirked his other eyebrow and sat in silence as Naruto began his lengthy explanation of the events that had been discussed with Tsunade earlier that day.

…after full explanation…

Sasuke sat back and with a thoughtful look on his face, then spoke up. "If Kyubii believes you would equal this powerful new vampire I trust her to know what she's talking about. However, while you may have equal, or greater power, then this threat, do the rest of the Beast ANBU?"

Naruto looked shocked at the question and pondered it before answering. "I'm fairly sure that Isshou, Aki, and Ashai are more then powerful enough to handle themselves, I still have trouble when I spare with Ashai. The others have greatly improved, but I'm not sure if it is enough."

Sasuke pondered the new news and said somewhat reluctantly. "….I'm doing no good behind bars… Naruto… let me help my new pack…" He said trailing off as if unsure of what else to say. Naruto did a double take and looked at his beta again.

"What brought about this change?" he asked the onyx eyed man.

Sasuke sighed and said. "I had a family once….at that time I was not strong enough to do anything to protect them. Being a part of this pack is still new to me, and quite frankly I don't want to lose it the same way. While I'm still unsure about what I feel I know one thing… you are my best friend and if anyone is going to kill you it will be me."

Naruto started at Sasuke in shock before he broke out in laughter. Sasuke smirked and chuckled as Naruto pulled himself together and said. "I'll have to talk to baa-chan, but I'll see what I can do." Looking down at the watch Aki had insisted on him putting on before he left the house this morning and his eyes got as big as saucers.

"O.O… I'M LATE! BAA-CHAN IS GOING TO KILL ME! LATER SASUKE-TEME!" He yelled, slipping out of the cell and racing down the corridor at top speed. Sasuke smirked and shook his head at the sudden departure and went back to staring at the wall.

Down the hall at the gate the guards only noticed a sudden breeze as a certain orange clad ninja raced past them heading for the Hokage's tower.

…Hokage tower…

As the clock struck nine the assembled council members milled about the top of the tower, Tsunade stood at the fence looking out over the sleepy village. Hiashi looked at the Hokage impatiently and said. "Hokage-san, may I ask as to why you ordered the council to meet here? And for what purpose?"

Tsunade looked over her shoulder at him and said. "You presume to much Hyuga, be patient." She then returned to watching the village. The Huge scowled at her back, the rest of the council, Danzo in particular, looked at the Hokage like she had lost her mind.

A swirl of leaves appeared beside the Hokage and as Jiraiya stood up and he said. "All is ready."

Tsunade humped and asked. "He was late, wasn't he?"

Jiraiya smirked and said. "Who else?"

With a small laugh Tsunade turned around to the council. "As of right now the village is to remain on high alert," she began. "The council will be allowed to voice their opinion but, as in all times of war, I as Hokage will have the final say."

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" demanded an outraged Danzo, his face flushed red with anger.

Tsunade gave him a scathing look and continued. "Our allies, the Village Hidden in the Blood, have informed us of an upcoming war, and I am taking appropriate measures to protect the village. For that purpose I have assembled a new branch of the ANBU, the Beast ANBU."

At this announcement the Beast ANBU made their appearance with a swirl of elements to either side of the Hokage in their armor and masks, their partners at the ready at their sides. The council members gasped and stepped back at the sudden entrance. Four of the ANBU made their way to the Hokage's side.

Tsunade indicated the Beast ANBU and said. "Meet the Beast ANBU, they will be the villages first defense. They will also answer directly to me and I will be sending out orders through them."

"This is unacceptable! I will not stand for this!" Stated Danzo his face flushed with rage.

"Now, now Danzo, there is nothing to be mad about all of the ninja families are represented. Even your little ROOTS are represented by Tiger here." Tsunade said, indicating Tiger.

Danzo narrowed his eyes at Tiger and said. "Who are you?" in a malicious voice. Before Tiger could say anything Tsunade spoke once more.

"That is none of your concern. If you keep protesting so much Danzo I might have to send you to visit Ibiki."

Danzo clamped his mouth shut and settled for scowling at the mystery ANBU. Tsunade smirked and said. "That's better, now tomorrow morning at eight am I'm going to be announcing this to the village. I will leave it to you to inform you respective clans." She left what would happen to those who refused her order unsaid.

As she made this announcement Tsunade disappeared in a swirl of leaves, the Beast ANBU followed after her and Jiraiya disappeared with a lecherous smirk on his face. The council began to dispense, different emotions crossing their faces as they went to inform their clans.

…inside Hokage's office…

As Tsunade appeared in her office she made her way behind her desk as she took her seat Red Fox made his appearance into her office. As he stepped forward Dragonfly, Gold Fox, Leopard, Phoenix, and Wolf appeared behind him.

Tsunade folded her hands in front of her and said. "Team Yoru-Sen-Shak have already left the village, having other matters to attend to in preparation for the upcoming war. Red Fox, Gold Fox, Wolf, and Dragonfly you will be overseeing the upcoming special training of all Leaf Shinobi."

She took a breath before she continued. "Leopard, you may remain in active duty for the next four months, after which time you will report to the hospital and work there for the duration of your pregnancy."

As she said this Leopard nodded her head and said. "As you wish Hokage-sama."

Tsunade next looked over to Phoenix and said. " Phoenix, you will be in charge of the communications line, you are the most capable person for the job." Before Tsunade could continue Phoenix spoke up.

"May I ask why I am the best choice for this mission Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade smirked at her and said. "The communications line is one of the most important parts of an army, if it gets cut then the entire army is placed in jeopardy. If those who are organizing the battle send a message to the front line troops to retreat, for example, but the communications line is cut the front line never knows to retreat and may find themselves in a desperate situation."

Pausing, Tsunade let a smile enter her eyes as she continued, "You, Phoenix, are not only extremely strong but a talented healer. With you as head of communications the enemy will not easily cut off our forces from one another."

Hearing this Phoenix smiled under her mask and said. "I shall do my best Hokage-sama."

Tsunade gave the group a big grin and said. "I know that all of you will succeed and trust you, Red Fox, to make sure none of these other four come up in the same predicament as Leopard, with war on the horizons we need every able body shinobi we can acquire."

Under his mask Red Fox blushed and stammered out. "Y.. yes Hokage-sama."

Tsunade laughed and opened a drawer on her desk and pulled out a box, tossing it to Red Fox she said. "These will come in handy."

As Red Fox looked down at the box that had the words PROTECTION FOR TOMORROW, TODAY CONDOMS written in big bold letters. The startled man almost dropped them in shock and found himself in a situation he was most unaccustomed to… at a loss for words.

At his stunned silence the females in the room burst into laughter causing him to grumble under his breath. Tsunade smirked and said. "Tomorrow is very important… don't be late!"

With that obvious dismissal the six Beast ANBU disappeared from the room with bows leaving a grinning Hokage behind them. Tsunade reached back into the drawer and pulled out a bottle of sake and a cup, filling the cup she got to work on one of her favorite jobs… getting drunk.

End:

I started to end this right after Tsunade made her announcement to the council, but found I could not go on to my other stories and leave this one so… empty feeling (weird I know) so I sat down and typed up some more, I am much more satisfied with ending it here -. If anyone's wondering I made the condom name up :P, I had a lot of fun with that one. I still have to figure out things, I'm open to criticism, just not the mean kind so leave me a review and maybe I'll be able to get back to you within the next century or so.

Also it should be noted that I have changed my mind, the next chapter will be the last of this story before the sequel comes out.

From my beta Ataraninja:….did she ever get this one?

From my other beta Blue Bunny2: Meows!! I have finished this one!! On to the last chapter!!

Lol, can't believe no one caught the oppsie in this one. :D


	18. WE GO TO WAR!

The Blood and the Leaf

The Blood and the Leaf

Intro:

Here it is the final chapter of The Blood and the Leaf, you know I had kinda lost my will to write this story but it just suddenly came back and I can't wait to get started on the sequel. I hope you guys and gals enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. -

Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto or any of the characters, I do own my OC's, and those creatures I have created namely for now nimpha which has been explained in the beginning of chapter four, also a new thing introduced in chapter seven, demeric and celestial demons which was explained in that chapter, and more in-depth in nine. Oh, almost forgot I also own the Village Hidden in the Blood and the land of the Beasts it resides in as they came from my overly active imagination, I don't mined ya' using them (the village not the characters) just let me know beforehand and throw my name in somewhere. :)

**Partners speaking**

_Thoughts_

"speaking"

WE GO TO WAR!-Chapter Eighteen

As Tsunade took a drink she noticed something she had overlooked, only five of the six Beast ANBU had left, Red Fox still stood in her office (he gave the condoms to the girls to bring home 'snicker').

As she looked at the other blond Tsunade quirked her eyebrow in a very Sasuke like manner. Naruto gulped and said. "I have a request Tsunade-sama." At his use of the formal address Tsunade put her sake cup down and gave him her full attention.

Red Fox sighed and began to speak. "I have recently been requested by my beta to allow him to participate in the preparation for the upcoming battle. I believe that this is acceptable as my family will most likely be coming under attack from various sources, and I would like to have him there to protect them even if I am not." Finishing his explanation Red Fox bowed deeply and said. "Is this acceptable with you Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade pondered the question for a bit before she answered him. "Red Fox I trust your judgment, if you believe he is trustworthy then I will allow it. However, he is still only a genin, and is forbidden to join the Beast ANBU, is that understood?" she questioned him with a small smirk.

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" Red Fox answered her with a bow. Pulling out some papers Tsunade filled them out and gave them to Red Fox along with a new Konaha forehead protector.

"Take these to the prison, give the papers to the guard on duty and the headband to the Uchiha." With that she picked her sake cup back up and resumed drinking.

Red Fox made his exit and headed straight for the prison. As he made his arrival Kyubii sat herself down beside him and the two walked up to the guards. As they approached the guards looked at the duo skeptically. Red Fox said nothing as he handed them the papers and slipped past them unnoticed as they looked them over.

Making his way to the dark haired avenger's cell he opened the door as if it had not been locked with special chakra restraints and walked up to the Uchia who was looking at him skeptically. As he handed his long term rival his new headband he indicated that the Sharingan user should follow him.

As they made their way back out of the prison Red Fox finally spoke up. "You report to Hokage-sama tomorrow after the announcement for your first mission." Sasuke nodded his head and the two took to the roof tops heading for the blonde's, and now the raven haired man's, house.

…eight am the next morning in front of the Hokage tower…

Tsunade made her way out onto the balcony overlooking the village as the villagers milled about waiting for their Hokage to tell them what was going on. As she approached the ledge a hush fell over the crowd.

As she looked down at the village she had sworn to protect with her life she raised her hands into the air as she began to speak. "Not long ago we formed an alliance with Suna, and despite their previous betrayal their new Kazekage has shown that his village is truly worthy of an alliance with the great Konahagakure!"

As the crowed looked on she continued. "Shortly after we formed this alliance we were approached by The Village Hidden in the Blood. When we formed an alliance with them we gained four new shinobi that have proven themselves to be most noble."

She took a deep breath and then continued. "Recently our allies of the Blood have informed us of a new, greater threat, one that we have come to call The Betrayers." At her announcement there was a small commotion among the villagers at the news.

Raising her hand silence once again filled the clearing as she spoke once more. "The Betrayers were once a fraction of Blood nin that, as their name implies, betrayed their home village and attempted to assassinate the Biisutokage. When their attempt failed they fled into hiding, among them are several S-class missing nin. Recently our spies have received information that The Betrayers have once again surfaced and they are in all likelihood going to attack Konaha first in an attempt to weaken Blood."

This caused a great uproar among the populace that the Hokage quickly silenced as she raised her voice to get their attention back on her. "I say let them come! We are the proud shinobi of Konahagakure! Along with our allies from Suna and Blood we will meet any threat and show them why Konahagakure is the greatest of the shinobi villages!"

This caused the villagers to cheer in support of their ninja and shinobi as Tsunade smirked she called for their attention once more. "In order to prepare for the war to come I have assembled some of the best shinobi of Konaha into an elite group known as the Konaha Beast ANBU. Along with the Suna Beast ANBU and Blood Beast ANBU (yeah they're really just regular Blood ANBU but she can't very well tell the villagers that) that will be arriving within the week they will be the driving force in preparing the village for war. All shinobi will receive some form of training from them in order to make sure they are up to snuff."

As the village listened on she continued. "All genin report to my office tomorrow at eight am. There you will get your new assignments, chunin, jounin, and regular ANBU will be called in individually. Let us show these Betrayers that the WILL OF FIRE LIVES ON IN KONOHA!" she ended yelling above the cheers as she disappeared in a cloud of smoke making her way to her office.

As the village got back to some semblance of normalcy one Uchiha Sasuke made his way to the Hokage's office. As he approached the door Tsunade yelled. "Don't bother knocking just come in."

As the avenger made his way in he found himself facing not only the Hokage but Iruka as well. As he sat in a chair he said. "I was told to come here for my mission?"

At his question Tsunade smirked and said. "Your mission will be to help Iruka fulfill his duties as an academy teacher. In other words, you will be his teacher's aid until I tell you otherwise, you will differ to him in all manners and not traumatize the children."

At her words Sasuke developed a small eye twitch as he looked at his former teacher it occurred to him that this might just be harder then trying to defeat Naruto in combat. As Iruka smiled at his former student he said. "Don't worry, they aren't too bad, well most of the time anyway."

The end:

Okay, so that's the end of the story, what do you think? I just like wrote that in like less then thirty minutes… a new record for me. Okay so I will not be marking this as complete just yet, chapter nineteen will simply be an announcement of the arrival of the sequel. Also I have decided to forget about only writing three stories at once as I have already begun on a new one and wish to write the sequel for this one as well so be on the look out for… I haven't thought of its name yet - lol love you guys and later. P.S. Don't forget to review, ja ne

From my beta Ataraninja: Okay, that sucks! Why'd you have to end it so soon?! BTW the "sucks" comment was just about this being the last chapter. I really liked the story. Is Hinata going to fight too? She is pregnant after all. Just a thought… oh and poor Sasuke, he's afraid of the children.

HNN: he has good reason to be afraid of children with what I have planed for him 'looks evil'

From my other beta Blue Bunny2: Lol, dot? This was funny, I love the children part. I can just imagine Sasuke, of all people, surrounded by annoying little ninja children. Fear for your life man. :D

HNN: 'crackles evilly' oh the fun I have….actually already started to have…I should realy look into finishing one of my other stories so I can get to work on it for real -


End file.
